Irresistible poison
by Fannie
Summary: slash draco/harry,traduction de Irresistible poison;sous l'influence d'un filtre d'amour,Draco apprend que les poisons n'entaînent pas toujours la mort--*Chapitre 6*
1. Chapitre 1

Cette fic n'es pas écrit par moi,mais par Rhysenn (http://rhysenn.morethanart.org/ip/) Et bien sure les personnage m'appartienne encore moins, Ils sont a JK Rowling.  
  
***ceci est un slash draco/harry ***  
  
J'ai beaucoup aimé cette fic, alors j'ai décidé de la traduire pour la faire connaître. Je dois même avouer que grâce a cette fic je suis devenu un peu partisane Draco-Harry.^^ J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier autant que moi. -Fannie  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1:Vin du Paradis  
  
Le vin empoissonné de paradis Amour artificielle,et encore plus de haine artificielle.  
  
Harry marchait silencieusement sur les terres de Poudlard, s'en allant vers la Volière. Il était seul,mais continuait a lancer des regards inquiets derrière lui,le bruissement doux de l'herbe était amplifié dans le silence, repercutant dans son esprit. Les arbres noueux de la Forêt Interdite formait des sinistres silhouettes noires contre le sombre ciel qui semblait infini,procurant a Harry un distinctif sentiment de malaise.  
  
Sans sa cape d'invisibilité,il se sentait exposé,vulnerable,comme si toute les ombres s'en allait sur son passage et qu'il le laissait visible au yeux de tous dans la lumière de la lune.Il avait prété sa cape a Sirius,qui était toujours en fuite et qui avait bien plus le besoin d'être invisible que Harry lui-même. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus sa cape d'invisibilité,il avait été contraint dans ses escapades nocturnes,mais ce soir,il n'avait pas été capable de fermer l'oeil,et il avait décidé d'envoyé une lettre a Sirius. Et puisque Ron dormait a poings fermés,Harry s'était aventurer seul.  
  
L'air de la nuit était frais,sentait la rosée, et l'herbe coupé,était teinté d'un parfum faiblement épicés des fleurs exotiques de la Forêt interdites dont il marchait a peu de distance. Harry respira profondément,savourant le parfum subtil qui portait l'essence de la forêt agitée,étrangement rafraichissante et sombrement séduisante en même temps.  
  
Soudainement il aperçu quelque chose d'argenté a sa droite,qui disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé.Harry jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans la direction d'ou la chose était apparu et attendit un bruissement doux qui confirma ses soupçons.Il y avait du mouvement dans l'ombre des buissons,près d'une grosse pierre et Harry saisit sa baguette fermement en s'approchant prudemment. Comme il était tout près,les nuages noires au-dessus de lui se dispercèrent,laissant la lune briller et Harry fut estomaqué quand il vu a la lumière ce qui se trouvait là.  
  
"Malfoy?!"  
  
Le corps devant lui eu un soubresaut,en guise de réponse et Harry vu un bref scintillement dans les yeux argenté si famillier qui se tournèrent pour le regarder,teinté d'une inhabituel expression de surprise. Les yeux d'Harry se sont élargis quand ceux-ci ont regardé vers le bas du corps de Malfoy,et une expression d'étonnement non-camouflé apparu sur son visage.  
  
Sa voix était faible sous le choc encore présent mais les mots ont finalement trouvé forme sur ses lèvres.  
  
"Malfoy,que fait tu nu?"  
  
*************  
  
Il voulait être invisible. Debout dans la nuit,au abord de la Forêt interdite,envellopé dans l'obscurité, il s'est senti plus invisible qu'il ne pourrait jamais se souvenir. Le ciel de velour au-dessus de lui l'entourait,les rayons faibles de la lune ivoire passant faiblement a travers la toile infiniment noire de la nuit.  
  
Mais bien sur,d'un autre point de vu,le hibou qui plongea au-dessus de sa tête ne pouvait pas lui faire oublier l'agitation de la nuit bien vivante autour de lui. Ses cheveux blonds brillèrent comme un liquide argenté dans la nuit,et sa peau incroyablement pâle brillait d'un air surnaturel.Comme si quelque chose émanait a l'intérieur de lui,ce qui créait un contraste dans la nuit noire. Il se détachait de son environnement avec arrogance et grâce, sans donné l'impression d'être un maladroit mal dissimulé, mais avec l'air unique d'un être différent.  
  
Les bottes de Draco foulait doucement la boue humide et le bruissement de l'herbe ressemblait a un bienvenu quand il s'approcha de la forêt,radiante et bouillissante de vie dans la nuit.Dans sa main droite,il étreingnait fermement une petite fiole qui contenait un liquide sans couleur,clair comme le crystal qui intincelait a la lumière de la lune. Les doigts minces de Draco agrippait le petit contenant qui refermait le liquide précieux qu'il observa soigneusement à l'instant où il se glissait furtivement de la forêt.  
  
Il avait fait cette potion magique dans le secret absolu,en réunissant depuis quelques semaines minutieusement tout les ingrédients nécessaire, (il en avait volé dans la réserve de Rogue,et en avait acheté discretement dans l'allé des embrumes).Il ne se saurait jamais douté qu'une potion pouvait être si dur a réaliser.Il n'avait pas toujours compris pourquoi il devait mettre tel ou tel ingrédients,mais les instructions était claires et il les avait suivis comme tel.Plusieurs fois il s'est demandé si le risque valait le coup,mais a chaque fois sa réponse avait été oui.  
  
Il avait peu d'aspirations dans la vie,sauf celle qu'on attendait de lui,mais une seule venait de lui-même;le désir d'être invisible.Il pouvait dire sincèrement que ce n'était pas dans une intention voyeuriste,il avait voulu cela depuis qu'il était tout jeune et ce désir pour cette habilité particulière était devenu plus fort quand il avait quitté l'enfance,malgré les coups sordides qu'il commettait maintenant.  
  
Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était d'être capable de disparaitre pour peu de temps,cacher des regard et être seul.Il voulait être capable d'observé sans être remarqué,s'en allé sans que personnes ne sait ou il va.Bien sure être invisible ouvrait un paquets de nouvelles possibilités,-commettre le mal et d'autres choses espliègres,mais ce n'était pas les principales raisons qui motivait son désir oppressant.  
  
Il avait trouvé un grimoire dans la vaste bibliothèque de son père,l'été passé.Le livre était antique,si vieux que le numéro des pages étaient en chiffre romains.Il tombait presque en morceux,relier par un fil fragile avec l'âge qui avait cassé quand il avait essayé de l'ouvrir, ce qui faisa virevolter les feuilles jusque sur le plancher.Il avait hâtivement réuni les feuilles tombés et les avait ammené dans sa chambre pour les lire.Les pages était déchiré et souillé,n'ont pas toute été clairement numerotés,les bord usés du papier s'étant détérioré avec les années,mais il avait réussi a mettre le livre en ordre et il y avait trouvé a son plus grand plaisir, une demi-page détaillant la confection d'une potion d'invisibilité. -bingo.  
  
La recette s'était avérer très bizarre,mais s'était surement du au fait que c'était de la puissante magie noire,et elle avait été si simple, que Draco douta de l'autenticité de ce livre.Avec une détermination obsédé,il avait réussi a obtenir tous les éléments requis nécessaire dans l'étape finale de la potion magique,a part un.  
  
Un rose sauvage noire.Ceci s'était avérer plus difficile a obtenir, il avait parcouru tout les magasisn floraux du chemins de traverse, cherchant un rose sauvage qui n'avait pas été teinté ou magiquement cultivé.Il avait même envoyé un Hibou a Calyx & Corolla(l' établissement de fleuriste la plus reconnue)pour en avoir une, mais c'était trop cher pour ce qu'il pouvait se permettre,puisque la saison était seulement en Écosse a cette période de l'année. On lui avait finalement conseillé de regardé dans la forêt interdite, ou il y avait une flore sauvage(et aussi une faune) très diversifié, surtout quand l'obscurité était tombée.  
  
Et c'est ainsi qu'il était là,quand minuit était légèrement passé, s'approchant de la Forêt, n'ayant rien pour sa sécurité, priant intérieurement qu'il serait capable de trouver une rose noire près des abords du bois sans devoir s'aventurer plus loin(depuis sa première année, il avait tenu une crainte profonde de la Forêt la nuit).  
  
Grâce a la bonne fortune,il était chanceux;son coeur bondi comme sa vue perçante tomba sur une fleur sombre blotti dans un buisson épineux.  
  
Ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement quand il ceuilli la fleur, sentant les épines pointus égratigner sa peau quand il la délogea, il se sentit libre et surpris de son bien-être.Draco la soutenu au niveau de ses yeux pour un meilleur regard, s'émerveillant devant les pétales de velours d'un noire pure et opaque,qui ne reflétait point la lumière de la lune qui l'illuminait.  
  
Draco souri de satisfaction.La plus belle rose,peinte aux couleurs de la nuit.  
  
Il s'est permis un moment d'admirer la fleur parfaite qui était dans sa main,avant de se mettre au travail.Il avait seulement besoin des pétales,qu'il enleva soigneusement de la tige,(la texture semblait du satin noir contre le bout de ses doigts),et les laissa tombé une a une,dans la fiole de la potion magique qu'il avait déjà préparé avec les autres ingrédients.Le liquide clair tourna rapidement au rouge cramoisi quand les pétales furent immergés dans le liquide -pas une trace du noire de la rose,mais juste un vibrant rouge,vif et ardent.C'était prêt,et il fallait qu'il consomme la potion immédiatement. Il ne pouvait plus retourné en arrière,plus maintenant.  
  
En inspirant profondément,Draco ferma les yeux et avala la potion dans un bruit de déglutition silencieuse.  
  
Il brulait.Il brulait comme si il avait un feu a l'intérieur de sa peau, écorchant ses nerfs avec une sensation bizarre le faisant haleter.Son sang semblais être glacé dans ces veines en dessous de sa peau brulante,la chaleur immergeait ses veines glacés.Il fit une tentative pour ouvrir ses yeux,mais il les referma rapidement de nouveau comme un vertige soudain l'immergea,brouillant sa vision. Les cheveux sur sa nuque était dressé et son corps tout entier rougi par la chaleur soudaine,un souffle chaud sur sa nuque, effaçant le froid initial.  
  
La chaleur était suffocante;Draco se demanda si c'était un effet du a la potion et il déboutonna gauchement sa chemise, dénoua sa cravate,et il respira un peu plus facilement comme l'air froid s'est précipité sur sa peau nu, calmant la chaleur qui faisait rage a l'intérieur.  
  
Ses doigts déboutonnèrent le reste des boutons et sa chemise blanche tomba a terre,translucide dans la mi-obscurité.Il essaya de regardé ses mains en les tenant devant lui,afin de discerner si il était enfin devenu invisible,mais un bruit sourd et persistant dans sa tête l'empechait de ce concentrer sur d'autres choses que ce qui le brulait.La chaleur cuisante lui donnait des démangeaisons sur les parties de son corps encore habillé,et il était sur le point de défaire ses pantalons quand un bruissement de brindilles séchés craquant sous les pieds l'arrêta dans son mouvement.  
  
Il y avait quelqu'un qui venait.  
  
***  
  
Draco s'est retourné,et se trouva face a face avec Harry, qui avait une expression d'étonnement dans ses yeux verts fonçés.La bouche d'Harry était entre-ouverte et il regardait Draco,incrédule.  
  
"Malfoy,que fait tu nu?"  
  
Un regard de surprise voleta sur le visage de Drago, obscurci par la nuit, et un silence plein de tension s'installa avant que Draco ait finalement parlé.  
  
"Tu....Tu peux me voir?"Draco ne pouvait empêcher la confusion dans sa voix,qui correspondait presque a l'expression sur le visage d'Harry.  
  
Harry lançait maintenant un regard dégouté "Bien sure que je peut te voir,Ce que je ne peux pas voir ce sont tes vêtements ou il serait supposé être,c'est ça le problème. Merde qu'est ce que tu fait?"  
  
Malefoy baissa les yeux,et Harry lança un regard d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension sur lui.  
  
"Tu peux vraiment me voir?"répéta Draco,visiblement nerveux. Il saisi instinctivement sa chemise qui reposait sur l'herbe humide.  
  
"Tu est debout,nu,a ciel ouvert,c'est difficile de te manquer!" dit Harry d'un ton ennuyé et il détourna résolument son visage de Malfoy."Met quelque chose,si ça ne te dérange pas."  
  
"Je ne suis pas nu," essaya de répliquer Draco,avec le plus de dignité que la situation lui permettait,"Je suis habillé de la taille jusqu'en bas, si tu n'as pas remarqué."  
  
"Non je n'ai pas remarqué,et je remercie le ciel pour ça."Harry fit une pause regardant Malefoy qui boutonnait sa chemise."Mais qu'est ce que tu fait la Malfoy,a te promener autour de la forêt plus ou moins vers le milieu de la nuit,tu faisait une danse sacrée pour le dieu de la lune? Mais as-tu perdu la raison?"Harry secoua la tête dans une fausse perplexité. "J'avais toujours eu des soupçons Malfoy,mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais aussi fou pour courrir autour de Poudlard a moitié-nu."  
  
"Oui,surtout que je pourrais tomber sur Rusard a tout moment,comme cela serais merveilleux!"répliqua Draco d'une façon sarcastique,et il ajusta son col mal placé a cause des boutons de sa chemise attachés aux mauvais endroits. "J'apprécie ton intérêt,Potter,mais tu me ferais une grande faveur maintenant si tu foutais le camp"  
  
"Je peux allé te dénoncer"dit Harry calmement.  
  
"Oui mais il faudra que tu explique ce que TU était en train de faire à marché autour de la forêt a cette heure de la nuit,"répliqua Draco,impatient. Il voulait se débarasser d'Harry le plus vite possible,ne sachant pas dans combiens de temps la potion d'invisibilité agirait.Il aurait beaucoup plus d'explication a donner a Potter si il le voyait disparaitre devant ses yeux.  
  
L'expression de Harry n'avait pas changé."Que faisais-tu Malefoy?",demanda- t-il de nouveau,sur le même ton.Il semblait plus sure de lui depuis que Malfoy s'était habillé complètement,et,apparamment il ne le laisserait pas partir tant qu'il n'aurais pas une réponse à sa question.  
  
"Ce n'est pas de tes affaires,Potter,"répondit Draco,son ton menaçant cachant un note imperceptilement désespéré."Vas t-en"Il fit une pause, pensant a ce qu'il pourrait dire de menaçant,"Ou je te lance un sort,et ne pense pas que j'en ne suis pas capable."  
  
"Et ne crois pas que je ne répliquerais pas!"Une note de colère s'élevait de la voix de Harry,qui plissait les yeux pour bien voir Malfoy dans la mi- obscurité qui régnait depuis que la lune s'était glissé derrière un nuage noire, ne laissant qu'un faible lumière.  
  
Les doigt d'Harry se raidissèrent autour de sa baguette magique,prêt a l'attaque.  
  
Draco était tendu,chaque muscle de son corps prêt pour l'action,ses nerfs probablement accru par la potion dans son sang.Il avait des sensations bizarre,comme s'il était dans un rêve, comme si il flottait,comme si il n'avait plus de forme physique.Mais tout a coup ce qu'il ressentai changea du tout au tout.Il avait maintenant l'impression de sentir chaque particules de son corps plus que jamais,ses sens s'étaient intensifié,pointu comme une lame,et le murmure de la nuit était absourdissant,comme les battements de son coeur.  
  
Il s'est sentit....étrange.Et mal.  
  
Draco essaya de se raisonner,mais un malaise montait inexorablement en lui une sorte de sauvage inquiétude,une crainte accablante, comme une sorte de panique,comme quand on réalise qu'on a oublié quelque chose... Et maintenant l'esprit de Draco était concentré sur le fait qu'il devait faire partir Harry avant que quelque chose ne se passe.  
  
"Potter,je jure,que si tu ne.."commença Draco,sa voix tremblante avec la colère, mais les nuages en-haut révélèrent la lune de nouveau et des rayons nacrées blancs coulèrent dans le ciel sombre de la nuit,tombant sur le visage d'Harry et l'illuminant avec une pâle lumière incommune,et Draco s'arrêta brusquement de parler,arrêter net dans ses intentions.  
  
Un flash de lumière aveuglante frappa son esprit sans avertissement; il n'a pas été accompagné de douleur,mais poursuivi par une sensation inconnu qui a fait saigné son être tout entier,d'une façon intense,sentant un malaise tordu et de l'extase en même temps.Sa vision brouillé se rajusta,fixer sur un même point -il y avait les arbres sombres dissous dans sa vision, la lueur incandescente du clair de lune et...  
  
...Et Harry.  
  
Harry était debout devant lui,ayant l'air de plus en plus nerveux devant le comportement étrange de Draco et tout ce que Draco pouvait faire était de le regarder fixement,impuissant lorsque la sensation douloureuse s'est précipité dans ses veines et l'a englouti.Il a laissé son esprit tourmenté,mais purifier étrangement comme son corps était maintenant inondé,chaque partie de lui même semblait rattaché a cette sensation terrifiante qui le possédait tout entier.  
  
L'horreur miroita dans les yeux choqué de Draco, toujours inébranlablement fixé sur Harry,avec la lumière de la lune tombant sur ces épaules comme une perle liquide.  
  
"Malfoy?"dit Harry,incertain,et il leva sa main droite pour dégagé ses cheveux sombres de ses yeux,mais pour Draco c'était comme si Harry aurait étendu son poing pour l'amener vers lui,et Draco chancela vers l'avant,de sa propre volonté,complétement inprovoqué.  
  
Avant que Draco ne sache ce qu'il arrivait,il avait parcouru la distance entre eux,d'une façon rapide et silencieuse.Ses mains s'éleva pour tenir le visage surpris de Harry et ,dans l'espace du battement de coeur suivant il embrassait Harry,durement sur les lèvres,d'une façon profondément passionée,désespérement desepéré.  
  
Harry avait eu a peine le temps de réagir et sa protestation fut assourdie,noyée dans les lèvres de Draco se fermant sur sa bouche et le choc l'avait paralysé pendant quelques moments,le rendant incapable de bouger.Les lèvres de Draco brûlaient fièvreusement contre les siennes, il embrassait avec toute la ferveur de quelque'un d'ivre d'un penchant dangereux et cela pris quelques instants pour que la pensé *Malfoy t'embrasse* trouve son chemin dans la confusion et l'étonnement qui poussèrent finalement Harry a faire quelque chose.  
  
Il poussa Draco loin de lui,violamment,trébuchant vers l'arrière,haletant doucement,couvrant sa bouche de ses mains comme la sensation doucement cuisante s'attardait toujours sur ses lèvres.  
  
"Malefoy!"bafouilla Harry,tout a fait abasourdi,a bout de souffle du au baiser puissant de Draco."Putain qu'est ce que tu pense que tu fait?" Harry jurait rarement à moins que cela ne soit absolument nécessaire et cette situation était sans doute qualifié.  
  
Quand il leva les yeux pour regardé Draco,il constata que l'horreur dans ces yeux surpassait la sienne.  
  
Un regard d'inquiétude et de pure dégout était affiché sur le visage de Draco qui semblait misérable.L'expression étranglé a parler avec plus d'éloquence qui n'aurais jamais put le démontrer en paroles. Il regarda fixement Harry,le dégout se mélangeant avec une incrédulité complète.  
  
"Qu'est ce..qu'est ce qui c'est passé?"sa voix était hésitante et étouffé.  
  
"C'est a toi de me le dire"répondit Harry furieusement,le choc fesant place a l'outrage."Par l'enfer,qu'est que tu essayais de faire Malfoy?"  
  
"Je..je t'ai embrassé?" dit-il d'une voix traumatisé.  
  
"Oui tu l'a bel et bien fait!"la respiration d'Harry était rapide comme il essayait de se maîtriser en s'asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre, ne se sentant pas mieux."Pourquoi t'as fait ça?"  
  
Draco semblait ne pas avoir entendu la question d'Harry."C'est répugnant"  
  
La voix de Draco était toujours grave.Il ferma les yeux,se sentant détaché en dépit de la hausse frénétique d'horreur qui le parcourait.Il savait ce qu'il était arrivé,mais ne voulait pas y penser,n'a même pas voulu se rappeler.  
  
La rage rossisait les joues de Harry "Répugnant?C'est TOI qui me prend de force et tu dit que c'est dégoutant?" Harry semblait vouloir sauter sur Draco pour l'étrangler,mais étant donné de ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'il s'était approché de lui,il préféra ne rien faire.Il s'essuya simplement la bouche du dos de sa main et dit calmement "Tu es révoltant,Malfoy."  
  
Draco était sur le point de répliquer avec un long discours emphatique coloré quand les mots d'Harry l'ont poignardé,provoquant un élancement infamillier et douloureux a l'intérieur de lui,comme quand il avait été repoussé par lui et qu'il ne voulait pas se souvenir.  
  
Qu'est ce qui se passe? Qu'est ce qui m'arrive?  
  
Ces questions exigeait des réponses,mais cela devait attendre a plus tard. Premièrement il fallait qu'il lutte contre un Harry très livide qui le regardait, prêt a sortir toute les paroles merdiques qu'il avait a son égard a n'importe qu'elle moment,et Draco se considéra par son état stupéfié qu'il n'était pas prêt pour une bataille de ce genre.  
  
Il leva les yeux vers Harry;et il ressenti comme une secousse électrique dans son corps,plus pénétrante et intense qu'avant,lacinant sa chair et l'essence même de son âme.Draco poussa un soupir involontaire;et il se rappella que son état ressemblait a quand il avait....  
  
Il se sentait tombé dans ces yeux verts et froid,la couleur émeraude intincellait dans son esprit,une couleur de désir et de passion,de haine et d'horreur était mélangé dans un son résonnant a l'intérieur de lui. près de son coeur,voulant être plus près de Harry,que Harry s'approche de lui,de n'importe qu'elle façon...  
  
Il faut que je m'en aille d'ici.maintenant.  
  
Avec une exclamation étouffé qui semblait être un "Oh mon dieu",Draco a frénétiquement détaché son regard fixe de Harry,sentant une douleur morne se déchirer en lui,et,avant qu'il n'oubli ce qu'il avait a faire,il fit un demi-tour et s'en alla dans la direction opposé.Il n'a pas pensé a faire attention pour cacher le bruit de ses pas de courses, il a simplement couru a travers le terrain,sans regardé derrière lui, le plus rapidement que ses jambes pouvaient le porter.  
  
Harry resta debout,perplexe,après que Draco c'est enfui. Bizarre,a-t-il pensé,en ramassant sur le sol le petit objet qui brillait au clair de lune.C'était une fiole de verre,vidée complétement, à part les taches rouges laissé sur la parois,qui ressemblait a du sang,quoi que cette possibilité n'ait pas traversé l'esprit hébété d'Harry.  
  
La sensation de picotement était toujours sur ses lèvres,le reste de chaleur du baiser de Draco,et Harry secoua la tête,complétement déconcerté. De tous les gens qu'il aurait pu s'attendre a être embrasser dans sa vie, Draco Malefoy était un des dernier.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils.Oh,c'était absolument dégoutant,de tous les gens,  
  
il avait fallu que ce soit Draco Malefoy.  
  
Il décida de retourner dans la tour des Griffondors,ayant eu assez de surprises désagréables cette nuit.Et avant qu'une autre personne étrange ne le prenne d'assaut.Mais pour tout ce que je sais,il est possible que je dévellope une  
  
quelque qu'onque maladie ou que j'en perde la raison,Harry a pensé d'un air mécontent,ce qui est probable.  
  
En glissant la fiole de verre dans sa poche,la lettre pour Sirius complètement oublié,Harry a lentement marché jusqu'a la tour des Griffondors,ou il a tranquillement glissé jusqu'a son dortoir et s'en est allé dans son lit. Mais il mit un certain temps avant de trouver le sommeil.  
  
***************  
  
Oh mon dieu.Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?.  
  
Les mots courait dans son esprit fièvreux,et Draco ferma les yeux lorsqu'il s'enferma dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte,sans se soucier si il avait réveillé quelqu'un.La chose la plus étrange était que son esprit était clair, donc il ne pouvait pas se défendre en disant qu'il avait la tête embrumée, bien que son corps soit dans une sorte d'angoisse -une étrange,irréelle agonie, comme le souvenir d'un cauchemar terifiant te hantant même réveillé.  
  
Il brossa ses dents 5 fois,pour ôter le goût de Potter de sa bouche, jusqu'a temps que ses gencives soient endolories et qu'elle se mettent a saigner. Le goût métallique du sang sur sa langue éveilla ses sens,faisant monté encore la panique.  
  
Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?  
  
Il savait bien ce qu'il c'était passé.Il avait embrassé Harry Potter,voilà ce qui c'était passé.Cette pensé lui donna la nausée,bien qu'une partie retranché de lui et inavoué voulait gouté a se plaisir interdit encore une fois.  
  
Qu'est ce qui va pas? Pourquoi la potion n'a pas agit comme elle était supposé le faire?  
  
Avec sa langue qui picote de l'arrière gout de dentifrice,Draco retourna a son dortoir,prit le vieux livre en lambeaux et l'ammena dans la salle commune des Serpentards.C'était sombre et froid,exactement comme il se sentait maintenant,et Draco pris sa baguette et l'agita vers la cheminée.Il éclata dans un crépitement une flamme orange et la chaleur se répandi autour de lui comme une vague qui le calma,bien que la douleur perssistante ne s'est pas dissipé et qu'elle le dérengeait encore;il se sentait vide.  
  
Il s'installa sur le plancher,s'appuyant contre un coté de sofa,Draco ouvrit son livre, parcourant distraitement les pages jusqu'a ce qu'il trouve la page de la potion d'invisibilité,et il regarda fixement la liste des ingrédients qui lui était rendu familière. Il a soigneusement dirigé son doigt jusqu'en bas de la liste,cochant mentalement chaque ingrédients qu'il avait employé, passant la procédure de nouveau dans son esprit,il avait fait exactement tout comme le livre disait. La potion magique avait été parfaitement exécuté.  
  
Sa vue perçante suivi son index à la fin de la page et il a aperçu une phrase qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant, il était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas été là la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé le livre, mais elle était maintenant bel et bien là, écrite à l'encre bleu effacée.  
  
Draco se pencha vers l'avant,l'expression écrite en latin était assez claire et lisible.  
  
Traicit et fati litora magnus amor.  
  
Draco regarda fixement la phrase et cligna des yeux.N'y croyant pas,il saisi le livre et ce mit a feuilleté les pages frénétiquement.Le numéro des pages étaient illisibles...  
  
Son corps entier devint rigide dans la peur froide et l'effroi profond, Car son esprit avait traduit.  
  
Un grand amour peut croiser les limites du destin.  
  
Il baissa la tête et vers le livre,les doigts tremblants,il regarda la page indiquant "Potion d'invisibilité"qui était suivit d'une description brève, et en tournant la page,on pouvait y trouver la procédure détaillé. Mais quelque chose allait certainement -indéniablement mal.  
  
La citation latine.La sensation qui avait ravagé son corps.Ce...ce sentiment...  
  
Alors tout à coup,il compris,et c'était comme si son esprit c'était briser en éclat:Non,non,ça ne peut pas être ça..... Non,ce n'était pas une Potion d'invisibilité -il avait dû mélanger les pages en les replaçant dans le livre- au lieu de cela,il avait inventé..un..un..... Les mots se répercuta dans sa tête,quand l'impact de ce qui c'était infliger le frappa, hurlant comme le vent glacial d'un désert.....  
  
"Qu'ai je fais?" Draco demanda dans un chuchotement horrifié; craingnant la réponse.  
  
  
  
***la suite bientôt..*** 


	2. Chapitre 2

Cette fic n'es pas écrit par moi,mais par Rhysenn (http://rhysenn.morethanart.org/ip/) Et bien sure les personnage m'appartienne encore moins, Ils sont a JK Rowling.  
Son site est fermé temporairement,mais pas de souçi,  
j'ai trouvé un site ou elle avait envoyé sa fanfiction(ouf ^__^)  
  
  
***ceci est un slash draco/harry ***  
  
J'ai beaucoup aimé cette fic, alors j'ai décidé de la traduire pour la faire connaître.  
Je dois même avouer que grâce a cette fic je suis devenu un peu partisane Draco-Harry^^.  
J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier autant que moi.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bon voilà le deuxième chapitre,qui c'est avéré plus difficile a traduire que  
le premier,car il faut dire que Rhysenn détaille tellement de chose  
qu'on s'y perd un peu.Mais bon,je crois que j'ai réussi a m'en tirer,  
et tout va devenir plus claire dans le Chapitre trois.  
  
  
  
Pour répondre à seskhmet,c'est sur que la potion a joué un rôle dans ce qu'éprouve  
Draco,il ne serait pas tomber amoureux tout d'un coup de notre pov Harry.  
Et le titre en anglais c'est Irresistible poison,faut dire que ça se dit autant en anglais qu'en français.  
  
Et finalement...je suis vraiment désolé pour toute les fautes de français...-__-;;  
  
  
-Fannie  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2:Brisé  
  
  
L'amour est un sentiment briser en éclats.  
  
  
Harry se réveilla très tard le matin suivant,  
mais n'eut pas même le temps de penser  
au évènements de la nuit dernière,  
car il était en retard sur son horaire.  
Il mangea son déjeuner en quatrième vitesse  
et couru pour se rendre a sa classe.  
Ce n'est que rendu dans les cachots  
pour assisté a son cours   
de potion jummelé avec les Serpentards  
que sa mémoire fût inonder d'images  
de la nuit d'hier qui lui était revenu en  
voyant Malfoy le dépasser  
pour rentrer dans la classe.  
  
Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent,pour mieux observer Malfoy,  
mais sa tête blonde ne se tourna pas dans  
sa direction.Il agissait comme si rien n'était arrivé,  
bien que Harry avait senti qu'il y avait quelque chose  
de changer entre eux:un manque d'hostilité si habituellement  
manifesté.L'absence familières des moqueries était étonnante,  
surtout durant un cours de potion.  
  
Quelque chose était sans aucun doute différent.  
  
Quand la fin de la classe approcha,  
Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry quand Rogue  
eut le dos tourné."Le cours est presque terminé,  
et Malfoy n'a pas essayé une fois de saboter notre potion  
ou de faire éclater notre chaudron".Ron jetta un regard  
perçant,soupçonneux vers Malefoy.  
"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec lui?"  
  
Harry était sur le point de tout raconter a Ron de ce  
qui c'était passé la nuit dernière,mais il suspecta que  
ce n'était pas un bonne idée de raconter une telle  
histoire ici,alors il changea d'avis.  
Peut-être plus tard.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules aussi nonchalamment qu'il le pouvait,  
puis répondit sincérement,"Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec lui"  
  
"Il ne faut peut-être pas ce prononcer trop tôt"répondit Ron  
la mine sombre."Le cours n'est pas tout a fait fini."  
  
La cloche sonna pourtant quelque minutes plus tard,concluant le cours de Potions  
le plus étrange,le plus 'ordinaire' que Harry pouvait se souvenir.  
Ses pensées dérrivère vers le souvenir de Malfoy qui l'embrassait  
la nuit passé,mais il les chassa rapidement.C'était quelque  
chose qui ne voulait plus se rappeler pendant une longue période de temps.  
De préférence, jusqu'a sa mort.  
  
Mais pourquoi semblait-il incapable d'oublier?  
  
De l'autre coté de la classe,Draco rangeait ses livres  
et nettoyait le fond de son chaudron,gardant ses yeux en alerte tout  
le temps,sentant le poids du regard interrogateur d'Harry.Il savait  
que le Griffondor lui avait lancé des regard furtifs pendant tout  
le cours de Potion,mais il n'avait pas osé le regarder,aussi  
lâche que cela puisse paraître,mais c'était plutôt simplement parce que'il n'était  
pas sur de ce qu'il devait faire.  
  
Draco s'était trouvé tout à coup plus attentif au sentiments d'Harry;il s'est  
demandé si ce n'était pas la potion qui en était la cause ou  
il n'avait juste pas remarqué comment Harry montrait extérieurement  
ses sentiments.  
  
Draco pouvait sentir toute la tension entre eux,la douce confusion  
dans le regard fixe de Harry quand il passa devant lui,  
lui apportant une étrange chaleur passagère qui parcouru tout son corps.  
  
Et quand Harry laissa les cachots souterrains accompagnés de Weasley  
et de Granger,Draco eu a nouveau le même sentiment;un désir muet,  
qui grandissait a mesure que les pas du garçons disparaissaientt,  
faisant ressortir implacablement ses sentiments enfouis...  
  
Draco frappa son poing sur la table dans la frustration qui l'envahit,  
renversant une bouteille de bile de tatou.Mais il ne s'en ait pas soucier;  
il avait enterrer son visage dans ses mains,qui tremblait maintenant,  
brillante de sueur froide.C'était toujours là - cette sensation.  
  
Il avait essayer de s'en débarrasser.Hier dans la nuit,au moment  
où il avait découvert quel potion il avait bu,il avait passé presque  
une heure a vomir,se forçant a rejeter autant de potion que possible.  
  
Mais c'était toujours là.Dans son sang,courant comme de  
la glace argenté dans ses veines.  
  
En saisissant son sac brusquement,Draco s'en alla vers la  
porte de la classe,ignorant les cris de Crabbe et de Goyle   
qui voulait que celui-ci les attendre.  
  
*****  
  
Draco a finalement réussi a parler a Harry plus tard cette journée,  
quand l'autre garçon s'en allait seul a sa pratique de Quidditch  
en soirée.Draco accosta celui-ci quand il s'en allait vers l'abri où  
tous les balais étaient rangés.  
  
La surprise de Harry s'est rapidement effacé avec  
un sinistre regard causé a l'identification de l'individu qui l'avait  
interpellé."Que veut tu Malfoy?"  
  
Draco ignora l'assaut soudain de sang vers son cerveau  
et fixa Harry du regard."J'ai besoin de te parler"  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet derrière son épaule ,  
des voix lointaines se faisant entendre,et il   
ajouta "En privé"  
  
"Pourquoi?,comme ça tu pourras me faire tes conneries encore?" dit Harry froidement,  
marchant vers Draco en le regardant d'un air soupçonneux.  
  
Draco serra les poings et ses joues rougirent légèrement dans l'embarras.  
"J'ai aimé ça autant que toi,Potter"dit-il les dents serré,d'une voix irrité.  
  
"Vraiment?Je ne pourrais pas le dire."La voix d'Harry était maintenant calme.  
  
"La ferme,Potter,"répliqua Draco,mordant fortement sa lèvre,  
essayant de concentrer ses pensées ailleurs que sur les palpitations résonnant  
dans sa tête,comme le son des vagues se fracassant sur la rive.  
"C'était une sacré erreur."   
  
Une terrible,terrible erreur.  
  
Harry lui jeta un regard de travers."Et tu viens pour donner des excuses?"  
  
"Non" répondit Draco automatiquement,et il vit l'expression d'Harry se durcir.  
  
"Et bien,tu me dois des excuses.",il était de la même grandeur que Draco,  
mais son irritation naissante avait raidi son corps et il semblait  
plus grand maintenant."Tu n'avais aucun droit de faire ce que tu as fait et-"  
  
"Oh,je suis désolé!"coupa Draco d'une façon acide,sentant sa propre colère bouillionnante  
en lui "J'aurais dû te demander la permission d'abord.C'est complètement  
stupide de ma part,je le garderais en mémoire pour la prochaine fois."  
  
"Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois!"répliqua Harry.  
Il regarda Draco d'un air incrédule"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi,Malfoy?  
Aux dernières nouvelles,tu me haïssais et je te haïssais,et   
je serais parfaitement heureux que ça reste comme ça!"  
  
Ils restèrent là,debouts,à ce lancer des regards noirs pendant  
un longue période de temps,et Harry commença a taper du pied,impatiemment.  
Finalement...  
  
"Hé bien?"  
  
"Hé bien,quoi?"demanda Draco.  
  
"Hé bien,qu'est ce qui est arrivé la nuit passé?  
Avait-tu essayer de me faire peur?  
Parce que je me souviens distinctement que tu es celui qui est  
parti la queue entre les jambes."(en voulant dire comme les chiens appeuré,et non autres choses ^__^;)  
  
Draco ferma les yeux.Le bourdonnement d'exaspération dans sa tête  
n'a démontré aucun signe de relâche;sa devenait,au contraire,  
de plus en plus intense,comme si une sphère électrique  
les englobait tous les deux,ce qui le rendait a bout de nerfs,  
en plus d'être parcouru d'étranges sentiments qui se tordait dans son corps.  
  
Draco poussa un long soupir."C'est un longue histoire."  
  
"Non,ce n'en ait pas une.Tu ma aggripé et tu m'a embrassé.Fin de l'histoire,  
et je rajoute que c'était loin d'être un conte de fée."  
  
Draco ouvrit les yeux,et fut immédiatemment confronté a de profondes émeraudes  
protégés par une paire de verres,qui arrêta le souffle de Draco tout net dans  
sa gorge,le rendant momentanément muet.  
  
Qu'est ce qui était venu faire ici de toute façon?  
Avouer toute la situation et faire un imbécile de lui?  
Qu'est ce qu'il s'était imaginé sur ce que Potter pourrait faire,  
même si il saurait la vérité,il ne pourrait rien faire,ni lui,ni personne.  
Alors pourquoi avait-il essayé de lui parler,  
pourquoi avait-il passé une grande partie de sa journée  
pour trouver le moment ou il pourrait être ensemble en privé?   
  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi.En fait,il savait,et il savait aussi  
qu'il était mieux de partir le plus vite possible.  
  
"Ah oubli ça"murmura Draco,une impuissante frustration miroitant  
dans se yeux gris comme il se détourna,mais une main ferme sur son  
bras l'arrêta,non pas a cause de la force de la poigne,non,  
mais plutôt a cause de la sensation qui parcourait son bras.  
  
Draco s'éloigna d'Harry, offusquer, un regard sauvage passa  
dans ses yeux gris.  
  
Les yeux d'Harry se sont élargit dans une brève surprise  
se changeant vite en un regard déterminé,et il se mit devant  
Draco et le poussa conte le coté de l'abri a balais.  
  
"Tu ne va pas nul part avant que j'ai obtenu une  
réponse de ta part,Malefoy."La voix d'Harry était douce,  
mais cachait un ton légèrement mencant.  
  
Draco lui lança un regard de défi,masquant son tourment presque imppecablement.  
"Ou bien?" dit-il en levant un sourcil.  
  
"Veux tu vraiment la réponse?"  
  
"Oui parce que ça ne sonne pas comme une menace le moins du monde."  
  
"Ou bien j'irais voir Dumbledore avec ceci-"Harry mis sa main dans sa poche,  
et en ressorti une fiole de verre vide " et comme ça tu auras une très  
belle audience pour tes explications sur ce que tu faisais hier au beau milieu de la nuit."  
  
Draco plissa ses lèvres qui formaient maintenant une ligne mince,  
et ses yeux rétrécirent."Tu ne peux pas,parce qu'il faudra que tu explique  
ce que tu faisais là aussi."Il sourit tristement,et le sacarsme envahit  
ses mots,"Et je suppose que l'enfant chéri ne veut pas ternir son  
dossier avec quelque chose comme ça?"  
  
"Le pire que je peux avoir est une retenue et une réprimande pour avoir  
sorti la nuit."Les yeux d'Harry ont miroités dans une fixation déterminé  
et cela a rappellé a Draco ce que faisais Harry quand il poursuivait  
le vif d'or;résolu,inébranlable,presque impitoyable.  
  
Harry regarda alors Draco d'un regard perçant,comme si il pouvait lire dans ses pensées,  
et continua ",mais toi,tu auras de la chance si cela  
est montré a Dumbledore et que tu n'a qu'une retenue"  
Et de nouveau,il brandit la fiole de verre,les traces du liquides  
rouge étaient toujours aussi vives,comme des bandes de sang contre la lumières  
doré du soleil."Je ne sais pas ce que c'est..ça ressemble a du sang,mais ce n'en  
ait pas,car il saurait devenu plus foncé maintenant.Je suis sur que Rogue aimerait faire  
quelque petites expériences pour découvrir ce que c'est,bien  
que son enthousiasme serait surement moins grand car il s'aggirait  
de son élève préféré."  
  
Et un pure regard de crainte vola sur le visage de Draco,une montée subite d'émotions  
enflammer qui mourra dans l'espace d'un battement de coeur.  
Harry savait qu'il avait gagné.  
  
Draco retrouva très vite ses moyens,et arborait maintenant son  
visage glacial et habituel.Il leva son menton d'un air provoquant  
et se moqua d'Harry "Vas-y Potter.Montre ça a Dumbledore.  
Cela pourrait-être de la confiture au fraises,pour  
ce que tu en sais.J'aimerai te voir en train de te ridiculiser."  
  
"Je prend cette chance."Harry fixait Malefoy a son tour."Si jamais  
je me ridiculise,je m'arrangerais pour que tu le sois autant que moi."  
Il faisait toujours face a Draco,observant la confusion et la colère bouillante  
sous son air assuré."Qu'est ce que tu en dit,Malefoy?"  
  
"Dégage,Potter,"souffla Draco."Tu ne veux pas le savoir,crois moi."  
  
"Oh,je ne le ferais pas."Harry s'avança,ses yeux émeraudes bouillant  
de colère,et Draco ferma les yeux avec difficulté."Pourquoi tu n'essai  
pas?"  
  
"Laisse faire,Potter-"Draco se rectifia en voyant le visage tendu de Harry,  
"je peux m'en occuper moi même".  
  
"Oh,tu y arrive très bien,je vois,tu cours a moitié-nu  
la nuit pour embrasser des gens comme un dérangé.  
Ne m'en veut pas Malfoy,mais si tu veux faire un délire psychopate,  
ça ne me dérange pas,mais ne m'implique pas dans tes activités."  
  
"Tu n'est pas impliqué" Draco détacha chaque mots clairement,  
ses yeux brulant d'une lueur étrange."Tourne a 180 degré,  
marche sans t'arrêter jusqu'a ce que tu tombe dans le lac,  
peut importe ce qu'il arrive.Tant que tu dégage!"  
  
Harry refusait de baisser les bras.  
"Pas avant que tu m'explique ce qui ce passe."  
  
Il eut une pause,et Draco dit doucement"Tu ne veux pas le savoir."  
  
Harry explosa"Ne me dit pas ce que je veux et ce que je ne veux pas savoir!  
Regarde,"dit Harry d'une voix dure,poussant Draco contre le mur"  
Si tu avais disons,frappé sur mon épaule ou tiré après ma manche,  
j'aurais put te laisser aller.Mais quand tu plaque ta bouche contre la mienne,  
et je peux ajouter sans mon consentement,c'est une question  
complétement différente."  
  
"Tu n'avais jamais été embrassé auparavant,Potter?"Draco croisa  
les yeux vert d'Harry,un sourire sur son visage."Alors je t'est  
fait une faveur,n'est ce pas?"  
  
Harry eu un regard légèrement révolté "Si tu considère  
que m'embrasser est un faveur,Malefoy,je ne voudrais  
jamais avoir une dette envers toi."  
  
Draco eut un sourire rusé et la tension entre eu baissa  
légèrement."Si tu aurais une dette envers moi,Potter,  
crois-moi,je te ferais faire beaucoup plus que cela."  
  
Harry eut un regard dégouté"Oh ferme là et arrête de  
détourner la question,Malefoy.J'attends."  
  
Le sourire de Draco s'est élagit"Tu attend pourquoi?pour un autre-"  
  
"Pour une explication"coupa Harry,faisant un pas en arrière en regardant Draco d'un  
air soupçonneux."Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi?Pourquoi te sens tu si  
kissy-feely tout a coup?"  
  
Le sourire de Draco s'effaça;l'hostilité était rétabli.  
Je ne suis pas kissy-feely,"a t-il répondu hargneusement.  
  
"Alors je pense que "en manque de sexe" et le mot juste."et Harry   
eu un sourire victorieux quand il vit le regard de Draco  
s'obscurcire et il continua,"Donc,comment arrive tu  
a attrapé certaines personnes,Malfoy?En rampant autour de tes prochaines  
victimes a moitié vêtu et en te précipitant  
sur elles quand elles ne sont pas soupçonnantes?"  
  
Les yeux de Draco montrait une colère naissante.  
"Et en ce qui te concerne Potter,qu'est ce que tu faisais dans la forêt?"  
  
Et à ce moment même, Draco s'est brusquement apperçu  
que le bourdonnement ennuyeux dans sa tête avait presque disparu et qu'il ne l'avait  
pas remarqué parce qu'il avait été trop absorbé à parler avec Harry. Alors de nouveau,   
une partie de son esprit lui dit qu'il n'entendait plus le bourdonnement parce   
qu'il avait parlé à Harry,debout, à près de deux pas de lui pendant   
les cinq dernières minutes.  
  
"Ce n'est pas la question à l'heure actuelle, je me trompe ?" Les yeux de'Harry  
ont brillés comme du jade dans la lumière du crépuscule.  
"Dit-le, Malefoy, je veux l'entendre."  
  
Draco a levé ses yeux vers Harry,son regard était plein de colère et mais aussi désespéré en même temps.   
"C'est compliqué."  
  
"Tu l'a dit auparavant et c'est une excuse minable. Tu insulte mon intelligence."  
  
"Ça ta pris du temps pour le comprendre," a répliqué Draco calmement. "Ça prouve encore plus mon point de vue."  
  
Mais il pouvait sentir qu'il était de moins en moins résolu,ses remarques coupantes   
semblait difficile à dire, plus faible et tout cela prouvait qu'il n'en pouvait plus,   
et il a essayé de penser une façon d'expliquer ce que Harry voulait entendre mais il ne semblait excister aucun moyen.  
Et soudainement il s'est senti fatigué, comme quand on retenait un éternument qui demandait juste à être libéré,   
ou comme des larmes que l'on retient en battant des paupières.  
  
La bouche d'Harry formait une ligne mince,signe que le griffondor était déterminé.  
"Parler à toi c'est comme essayer de faire saigner une pierre,"il fit un pas  
en arrière,en secouant la tête."Oubli-ça,peut-être que Dumbledore réussira  
a obtenir plus de réponses sur toi."  
  
Harry était en train de se tourner,mais Draco l'attrapa par son poignet gauche.  
Il s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui,et fixa Draco avec le froid de ses yeux verts,   
masqué par un calme complet et ne dit rien,questionnant Malfoy des yeux.  
  
Draco senti un picotement électrique le parcourir quand Harry se dégagea de sa poigne; il respira un grand coup.   
"Tu veux vraiment savoir ?"   
  
"Oui" ce mot contenant toute l'impatience qu'il avait refoulé.  
  
"Quand j'ai dit que c'était long et compliqué,c'était vrai." La voix de Draco   
portait une note de panique, et il regarda autour de lui avec inquiétude,   
s'inquiétant que les autres joueurs de Gryffindor viennent chercher leur attrapeur.  
Il s'est demandé combien de temps ils avaient été debout là a parler;  
la vérité était qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, parce qu'avec Harry les minutes semblait   
voler par des battements de coeur, les heures aussi.   
  
Il se rappela amèrement, que cela ressemblait à ce que les gens ressentait quand ils étaient - amoureux.  
  
Il lança un autre regard furtif,"Rencontre-moi dans la pièce des trophées, à minuit,  
j'expliquerai rendu là-bas" Il leva les yeux,en regardant directement ceux d'Harry, une émotion incertaine parcourant  
ses yeux d'un gris brumeux. "Et jusque-là, pense à tout que tu ne veux  
pas savoir et faire,et ne vient pas dire que je ne t'ai pas averti, Potter. Dix Galions que tu regrettera  
d'avoir demander,alors si tu retrouve la raison avant ce soir, fait toi une faveur et ne viens pas."   
  
"Bien essayer,Malefoy." Harry recula, examinant l'expression de Draco avec un regard critique.   
"Très effrayant et tous, sauf qu'il s'agis d'un vieux truc qui est entièrement peu convaincant dans ton cas.  
Depuis quand tu te souci de ce qui est bon pour moi ?" Harry éclata d'un petit rire méprisant;et sans avertissement,   
il a leva sa baguette magique, l'a pointa vers la main de Malefoy et a murmura un sort,  
  
"Manicam inice."  
  
Une décharge de lumière argentés sortit de la baguette magique d'Harry;  
Draco émis une sorte de glapissement et porta sa main contre lui.  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil en bas- et a son horreur,il trouva attaché a son poignet  
une menotte.  
  
Draco la regarda fixement,incrédule. Il y avait juste une manchette, solidement fermée,  
la bande de métal mince encerclait son poignet gauche, une petite chaine de métal y était accroché.  
  
Harry semblait abattu "Merde,le sort n'a fonctionné qu'a moitié!"  
  
"qu'est ce que..."demanda Draco,inquiet."Pourquoi tu m'a foutu ça?Enlève-le moi."  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire angélique "Bien sûr,ce soir...le but de cette opération est de  
m'assurer de ta présence"Harry saisi le poignet de Draco,pour observer la menotte de  
plus près,trop choqué pour résister,Draco le laissa faire."Bien,il y a juste la manchette qui  
a fonctionner,mais ça semble correct.Laisse moi t'avertir que n'importe qu'elle tentatives  
de l'enlever avec la force ou la magie ne fera que de le resserrer de plus en plus sur ton poignet."  
  
"Tu t'attend à que je marche dans l'école avec ça?"Draco était toujours aussi consterné.  
"Je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans l'esclavage,Potter."  
  
Harry ignora la dernière phrase de Draco."Sois heureux que le sort n'ait fonctionner qu'a  
demi,sinon j'aurais pu t'attacher à...oh..je sais pas...les buts de quidditch,par exemple.  
C'est décidément mieux,je dois dire."  
  
"Va te faire enculer,Potter"dit Malefoy a mi-voix,la colère avait remplacé l'étonnement.  
"Je me vengerais de ça."  
  
"Cela manque d'une certaine méchanceté, quand tu es celui avec la menotte." Harry marcha jusqu'a coté de lui,  
un sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres d'une façon qui était loin d'être inattirante,selon Draco.  
"Et toi qui pensait que Gryffindors n'avait pas d'idées créatrices."  
  
"Oh,les Serpentards ont des idées créatrices eux aussi,"dit Draco les dents serrés,  
sa voix légèrement calme."Elles sont seulement plus violentes et expressives,  
impliquant habituellement des couteaux,des fouets, de la torture et généralement  
beaucoup de douleurs."Draco tourna la tête vers Harry,un sourire cinique sur  
le visage,sans humour.Mais je vois que vous avez une thecnique d'humiliation  
apparament efficace aussi.Félécitations."  
  
Quelque chose sembla vascillé dans le visage d'Harry;une surprise muette,mélangé  
avec une certaine contrariété et Draco pensa qu'il semblait presque confus.  
"Je ne fais pas cela pour t'humilier,Malfoy."Harry leva les yeux a la hauteur de  
Draco;il avait l'air vraiment sérieux,presque sincère.  
"Je fait juste m'assurer que tu ne manqueras pas a ta parole."  
  
  
"J'ai pensé que la question était si tu serais là."  
  
Les yeux d'Harry ont durci, l'émotion agitée dans ceux-ci se mêlait dans la couleur émeraude.   
"Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Malefoy. Ne pense pas que je ne me rappelle pas de ce que tu a  
essayé de nous faire en première année. Et depuis ce temps,mes doigts et mes orteils en  
plus de tes propres doigts et orteils ne sont pas assez nombreux pour compter le nombre de fois   
où tu a essayé de nous mettre dans l'ennui." Il eut un sinistre sourire suffisant.  
"Et qui ont échoué à chaque fois, je peux ajouter."  
  
Draco fronca les sourcils, inclinant sa tête légèrement,évaluant Harry du regard.  
Il l'avait fait subtilement souvent pendant leur conversation, comme si il remarquait  
certaines choses d'Harry pour la première fois; la façon dont il se tenait debout,  
son pied gauche toujours à quelques centimètre devant son droit.  
La façon dont il tenait ses épaules droites, démentant une confiance   
et le calme de quelqu'un qui avait le monde à sa porté,  
mais qui ne voulait pas plus de ce qu'il avait déjà.  
  
"Et tu pense qu'une manchette autour de mon poignet assurera ma présence ce soir ?"  
Draco avait réussi à reconstituer une certaine tranquillité obligatoire à sa voix,  
bien que tout s'effondrait à l'intérieur de lui même. "Je ne pense pas, Potter.  
La seule chose que cela va garantir à ma présence consiste à ce que tu m'enchaîne   
à toi et cela ne se prêtera pas trop bien à une pratique de Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
À la surprise de Draco,Harry eu un sourire; un simple sourire.   
"Prend dont le temps de regarder ton nouvel accessoire"  
Il inclina la tête vers la manchette; cela semblait froidement incongru sur le poignet de Draco,  
bien que l'argent métallique correspondait à ses cheveux blonds platine.   
  
Avant que Draco n'ait la chance d'inspecter sa manchette de plus près, Harry continua,   
"je ne pense pas que la manchette te fera apparaître. Je n'ai pas confiance en ta parole non plus. Mais,"   
et ici Harry s'est permis un petit sourire victorieux, "peut-être une manchette portant mon nom   
te fera penser à deux fois avant de sauter notre rendez-vous ce soir."   
  
Le coeur de Draco s'est arrêté momentanément et son regard fixa le bracelet de métal cruel   
qui était mis aux fers à son poignet, ses yeux s'élargissant dans un assaut d'incrédulité totale. Mais que-  
  
Le sourire d'Harry s'est élargi, un sourire naissant dans le soleil qui se couchait.   
"Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais marcher dans l'école demain étiquetée comme la propriété d'Harry Potter?"  
  
Et c'est à ce moment que quelque chose c'est brisée dans le visage de Draco;   
quelque chose de fondamental, quelque chose de si naturelle   
et inné qu'il n'arrivait pas a le cacher.C'était comme une fondation   
qui c'était brisé en éclats et qui était tombée en morceaux aux mots d'Harry.  
Un coup d'angoisse projetée comme la foudre à travers son être, rendus délicat à la   
suite de la douleur désespérée,ombragée par désespoir.  
  
Harry sursauta quand il vu les émotions cruent sur le visage impassible de Draco  
- il cligna des yeux et regarda de nouveau, mais c'était parti,   
comme une blessure se refermant sur elle-même; ses yeux  
lui avaient peut-être jouer un tour,peut-être a cause de la lumière doré   
qui faisait maintenant brillé les cheveux blonds de Draco.   
  
Ou peut-être, pensa Harry,c'était juste une invention de son esprit.  
  
Quand Draco regarda a nouveau Harry, ses yeux semblait vides.   
Harry remarqua que ses mains formaient des poings,   
et qu'il les serraient tellement fort que ses articulations étaient blanches.  
  
Draco ne disait rien, il regardait juste fixement Harry pendant un long moment   
et graduellement la flamme froide d'émotion s'en est allé,loin dans ses yeux,   
brûlant par le fait même sa distante froideur et la douleur vulnérable en même temps.  
  
"Fais ce que tu veux, Potter." Draco avait dit doucement,   
bien que le ressentiment ait bordé sa voix comme une lame,   
ses yeux brillaient de haine et d'amertume.  
  
Et sur ce, Draco s'est tourné et s'est éloigné.   
  
Harry regarda fixement sa silhouette qui s'éloignait pendant quelques temps,  
toujours très confus et a tout à fait embarrassé. Ce regard avant le départ de Draco   
lui paru très troublant - est ce que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait dit?  
  
En secouant la tête,déconcerté, Harry renonca à se demander   
et s'est retourné pour prendre son balai,se souvenant tout juste de son intention originelle.   
Grâce à Malfoy, il était maintenant criminellement en retard pour la pratique de Quidditch   
et il décida de ce concentrer la-dessus et de reporter ses autres questions à plus tard cette nuit.  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
C'est seulement quand il s'est étendu dans son propre dortoir que Draco   
se permit de s'effondrer sur son lit, respirant l'air douloureux par   
des souffles rauques, la fraîcheur morne de la manchette contre son poignet   
suintant par sa peau comme le mercure empoisonnant son sang, chaud et   
froid séparé par l'imperfection de la chair.   
  
Il était comme à la frontière,ou il avait été pris au piège maintenant,  
la frontière où l'amour et la haine sont entrés en collision, la ligne avant si défini était   
maintenant tachée par le changement chimique qui avait tout changé.  
Rien que la tension lasse et épineuse dans son corps, le désir refoulé le brûlait complètement   
à son essence la plus profonde et cela échappait maintenant complétement à son contrôle,  
cela ne lui appartenait plus désormais.  
  
  
Il retira sa manche,découvrant la manchette et l'a regardé,  
le métal léger brillait d'une source imperceptible; celà lui piquait les yeux et  
il cligna des paupières. En tenant son poignet pour une inspection de plus près,  
Draco vit alors l'inscription complexe,qui n'était pas gravé à la main,une  
petite moquerie dans l'argent lisse - H J Potter.  
  
La marque de possesion.Gravé.Possédé.  
  
Draco ferma les yeux,proie a une honte silencieuse.  
  
"Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais marcher dans l'école demain   
étant étiquetée comme la propriété d'Harry Potter?"  
  
Les mots d'Harry ont répercutés silencieusement dans l'esprit de Draco,  
le rongant de l'intérieur.  
  
"Je ne fais pas cela pour t'humilier,Malefoy."  
  
Tout à fait humilié, Draco enfonça son visage dans les oreillers,  
la froide poigne de la manchette en métal autour du poignet creusant dans sa chair,  
la crainte et la terreur aveugle parcourait son esprit, un rappel complet de ce   
qui était trop réel pour être croyable; ce qu'il c'était infligé a lui-même,  
ce que Harry lui avait fait et de ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais être libéré.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***la suite bientôt...*** 


	3. Chapitre 3

Cette fic n'es pas écrit par moi,mais par Rhysenn (http://rhysenn.morethanart.org/ip/) SON SITE EST RÉOUVERT !^-^  
  
Et bien sure les personnage m'appartienne encore moins, Ils sont a JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
***ceci est un slash draco/harry ***  
  
J'ai beaucoup aimé cette fic, alors j'ai décidé de la traduire pour la faire connaître.  
  
Je dois même avouer que grâce a cette fic je suis devenu un peu partisane Draco-Harry^^.  
  
J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier autant que moi.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bon premièrement merci à tout les lecteurs,c'est très gentils toutes ces reviews, Je vais en devenir accro !Bon..j'ai été un peu longue pour traduire ce chapitre là mais Il était très hardu ! @_@J'espère finir le quatrième avant la rentré en classe le 29 août. En plus je suis en train de travaillé sur une fic à moi,et peut-être une autre dans le style humoristique..Ça fait du boulot,et mon ordi est sur le point de surchauffé ! ^-^ ;;  
  
Pour répondre à Mademoiselle Sophie Black, j'ai lu les premiers chapitres de Unthinkable Thoughts d'Aidan Lynch,que je j'ai trouvé très bons,c'est vrai,mais qui est quand même à mon avis pas tout à fait le même style que Irresistible Poison,c'est plus cru,quand même plus drôle.mais j'ai trouvé ça en générale assez étrange,mais bon,je n'ai lu que les premiers chapitres.je lirais la suite c'est certain !Mais pour l'instant je préfère Irresistible Poison !  
  
  
  
-Fannie  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3:Aucuns regrets  
  
  
  
Avec beaucoup d'irritation,Draco constata qu'être seul dans la salle commune des Serpentards ou même dans son propre dortoir était aussi probable que de réussir à ne pas penser à Harry,chose impossible. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de tenir son poignet enchaîné caché à la vue des autres,et Draco a finalement décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque pour avoir la paix et le silence.  
  
Il était près de huit heures du soir quand Draco entra dans la bibliothèque;un sentiment d'infamiliarité l'envahi quand il regarda les quatre murs autour de lui,sa claustrophobie enfoui a l'intérieur de son être refaissait surface.Il réalisa qu'il avait eu toujours le même sentiment à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque de sa maison,un sentiment instinctif-il se sentait piégé.  
  
La bibliothèque de Poudlard,quoiqu'elle était bizarre et très fourni,lui rappelait toujours inlassablement celle de son père,à la maison;un salon entier,rempli d'étagère jusqu'au plafond, chacune des nombreuses tablettes étaient rempli de livres qui était tous liés d'une manière ou d'une autres a la magie noire.La magie noire. Une grande partie de leurs vie,de la vie d'un Malefoy. Une grande partie de lui.  
  
Draco s'est rappelé non sans un frisson les avertissements clairs que son père lui rappelait constamment,pour l'empêcher d'une quelque conque façon de jeter le déshonneur et bien sûr, il y avait le célèbre avertissement de ne jamais,tant qu'il respire encore avec son sang de Malfoy dans les veines,d'apporter le moindre léger soit-il, reproche sur le nom de la famille. Ou bien.  
  
Ou bien.Ça ne serait pas une légère punition ou quelque chose qui serait décidé quand cela ce produirait.C'était défini,préderterminé,un verdict qui ne pouvait être revu. Pas de négociation,pas de clémence et encore moins de pardon.  
  
Draco ne croyait pas que son père allait regarder de combien il avait bafouer le nom de sa famille si précieuse. Si Lucius découvrirait ce qu'il avait fait,il ne pouvait espérer que le choc aller le tuer,ce qui était peu propable, alors il devra mettre en application le plan B,qui était,très simplement, le suicide noble.  
  
Ces pensées dépressives le poussa à l'action,et Draco a résolument marcher à grand pas vers les étagères de droite,où a sa connaissance, les livres de magies avancés se trouvaient.Mais si un quelque conque livre pourrait être moindrement utile a son problème,il se trouvait sans aucun doute dans la section interdite,et alors que Draco s'approcha d'elle,une Madame Pince irrité vint lui demandé son billet signé par un professeur. Naturellement,Draco n'en avait pas,bien qu'à ce moment il aurait bien aimé lui donner une note écrit de sa main, qui serait brève,directe et très vulgaire.  
  
Il abandonna et il sortit de la bibliothèque.Les livres ne pourraient pas l'aider-il devait juste trouver un bon moyen d'expliquer a Harry ce qui c'était passé, et une idée encore plus ingénieuse encore pour ce sortir de cette merde.  
  
Pourquoi se donnait-il tant de peine à expliquer cela à Harry de toute façon?Draco s'est demandé.Il ne comprendrait pas. Harry ne le pourrait probablement pas,même si il est, le-Garçon-qui-prend-habitude-a-contrer-les-Plans-de-Voldemort. C'était une lutte complètement différente qu'il menait, beaucoup plus sinistre que d'affronter le seigneurs des ténèbres, parce que c'était un conflit de l'esprit contre le coeur, un combat auto-destructif ou il serait condamné qu'importe quel côté de lui-même gagne la bataille.  
  
Ce n'est pas qui n'a pas voulu,mais il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de Harry.Tout qu'il demanderait à Harry serait de rester loin de lui,le plus loin possible sans rien dire,de sorte qu'il pourrait trouver une façon de régler ça,de renverser le charme, et de se reprendre en main.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Sa rencontre avec Malefoy lui préoccupait l'esprit constamment et Harry s'est inconsciemment senti heureux que la pratique de Quidditch ait tiré à sa fin.Il reporta son balai aux hangars (et il remarqua l'herbe piétinée éclairée par le clair de lune brillant, marquant l'endroit de leur confrontation plus tôt en soirée),puis Harry est retourné à la Tour des Gryffindor, s'est douché et s'est changé,et s'est ensuite installé pour attendre jusqu'à minuit.  
  
Harry s'est demandé si Malfoy le supporterait - un sourire confiant ses dessiné sur ses lèvres comme il s'est rappelé la petite menotte très pratique que Malfoy voudrais très probablement qu'il enlève avant qu'il n'ait vu la lumière du jour du lendemain. Cela augmente les chances que Malfoy vienne pour vrai; Harry jugea qu'il serait assez sécuritaire de s'aventurer sans s'inquiéter que Rusard l'attende au rendez-vous de Draco.  
  
Dix minutes avant minuit,Harry s'est silencieusement levé et se drapa de sa robes de chambre, sentant de nouveau l'absence douloureuse de sa cape d'Invisibilité. Comme il marcha sans bruit jusqu'à la porte, Harry hésita; il n'avait pas demander à Ron de l'accompagner à son expédition de minuit, pour la raison pure et simple qu'il aurait du faire part à Ron de ce qui était arrivé entre lui et Malfoy la nuit auparavant ( ainsi que sur la collision accidentelle de leurs lèvres,pour être précis)  
  
et il n'était pas exactement exciter de raconter cet incident, au moins pas à haute voix. Bien que,Harry se soit retrouvé à rejouer l'épisode de nouveau dans son esprit à quelques reprises pendant cette journée -quoi qu'il en soi, il a remarqué avec beaucoup d'agitation ,que c'était très troublant.  
  
Il s'en alla vers la salle des trophée,silencieusement, caché dans les ombres allongées,couvert par des vagues obscurcie de nuit noire recouvrant les couloirs. Harry constata que ses battements de coeur s'accélèraientt dans la hâte comme il s'approcha de la porte de la salle des trophée,quand il posa sa main sur la poignée de porte - si Malfoy n'était pas là,pensa Harry d'un air mécontent, c'est sur qu'il sera-  
  
Harry poussa alors la porte et vit Draco,qui était assis sur le bord de la grande table de chêne polie placée au milieu de la pièce,ses mains reposant sur ses genoux, les doigts raides,et sa tête a alors légèrement salué.La pièce répandait une lumière terne d'un bleu ciel, car il y avait un petit feu dans la pièce fait par la sorcellerie qui était placé dans un angle stratégique de façon que la lumière bleue se répandant dans toute la pièce,d'un coin à l'autre. C'était mélancolique,une douce forme de lumière,et les yeux d'Harry se sont rapidement ajustés à l'atmosphère blême, presque surréaliste.  
  
Draco crut que sa tête avait explosé quand Harry était entré;son corps était tendu, alors il se força à se détendre, bien que c'était sans succès. Il avait l'expression d'une panthère prise au piège dans une cage,dans la nuit sauvage. et ses yeux trahirent leurs incertitude quand il observa Harry se glisser tranquillement dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.  
  
Harry n'a pas été étonné de trouver Draco là; ce qui l'a étonné était le désespoir passager qu'il avait vu à l'intérieur de Draco,comme si il était - déçu que Harry sois venu. La question qu'il voulait lui posé ce mis à brûlé plus fort qu'avant à l'intérieur de lui.  
  
Harry traversa la pièce de quelques pas,et s'arrêta devant Draco.  
  
"Et bien?" Était la courte salutation d'Harry, complété par un dur,un méfiant regard. "Quel est le grand secret ?"  
  
"Je n'ai pas pensé que tu viendrais." dit Draco d'un ton neutre, bien que sa voix habituellement claire est sonné légèrement rauque.  
  
"Je ne manquerais pas cela pour tout l'or du monde, Malfoy." Harry continua d'observer Draco en restant prudamment sur ses gardes et il inclina la tête avec brusquerie dans la direction de l'avant-bras gauche de Draco. "De toute façon, j'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas marcher autour de l'école demain avec cette menotte, je me trompe ?"  
  
"Je n'ai pas pensé que tu t'en soucierais." Les yeux de Draco étaient teintés d'une blancheur métallique du à la flamme bleue faite par la sorcellerie. Ils ont vacillé jusqu'à là rencontrent de ceux de Harry. "J'ai pensé que tu ne viendrait pas pour cette raison là, en réalité, mais j'ai cru que c'était pour que je sois obliger de marcher dans l'école avec cette chose horrible sur moi."  
  
Harry sembla légèrement outré. "Tu pensais que je te le laisserais intentionnellement sur toi, pour que - pour que t'ai honte?" Harry semblait avoir de la difficulté à croire ce que Malfoy pensait. "Ne m'en veux pas,Malfoy,mais ton ego est trop grand pour ce que tu vaux vraiment,et quelqu'un devait te le dire un de ces jour -mais humilité et humiliation sont des choses complètement différentes."  
  
Draco roula les yeux d'un geste exaspéré. "Je suis assez grand pour savoir quoi faire,Potter."  
  
Harry le regarda brusquement. "Tu veux dire que si tu aurais été a ma place et moi a la tienne, tu m'aurais laisser la menotte juste pour m'humilier ?"  
  
Draco n'a pas répondu, il a juste détourné son regard fixe.  
  
L'expression d'Harry se changea en dégoût. "Je ne peux pas le croire." Il secoua la tête avec colère. "C'est tout toi, Malfoy."  
  
Draco n'a pas répondu; il a juste soulevé sa main, la manchette glissant à mi-chemin en bas de son poignet et il l'a montré fermement à Harry. Les ombres métalliques bleu reflété à l'improviste sur la menotte et Draco a levé son menton presque d'un air provoquant, ses yeux demandant une question silencieuse et ont attendu.  
  
Harry ne s'est pas déplacé pendant un instant et il a juste regardé la main de Draco. Alors il a soupiré, irrité,et il sorti sa baguette magique et l'appuya légèrement contre la manchette,murmurant "Clavis Finge."  
  
La manchette se sépara en un point invisible et s'est desserré sur le poignet de Draco, la faisant glisser de quelques pouces en bas de son avant-bras.  
  
Draco a regardé Harry, ses yeux brillant comme des bijoux ternis; alors sans un mot, il a fait glisser la manchette de sa main et la glissé dans sa poche. Il s'est éloigné de la table et à marcher quelques pas plus loin et se mis debout,face au mur.  
  
Harry a été de plus en plus convaincu que Draco était tout à fait fou à présent; il a hésité brièvement, avant de le questionner,son ton de voix démentant son soupçon, "Bien qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?"  
  
"Je n'ai pas voulu te le dire.C'est toi qui a voulu savoir."  
  
La patience de Harry commençait à le quitter- en fait, elle l'avait déjà fait "Crache-le, Malfoy. Je n'ai pas toute la nuit."  
  
"Très bien" Draco ne c'était toujours pas retourné et a continué à parlé vers le mur. "En veux-tu la version épique, ou juste l'essentiel ?"  
  
"Je m'en fiche. Je veux juste l'entendre - maintenant."  
  
Draco respira à fond; c'était dur,plus dur que ce qu'il avait pensé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'est-il senti comme si il a été obligé de dire à Harry pour la potion, juste parce qu'il avait demandé ? Draco prenaient d'habitude beaucoup de plaisir d'ennuyer Harry en ne lui disant pas ce qu'il voulait entendre.  
  
Mais il savait pourquoi.Il était là parce qu'il ne savait si il pourrait rester lui-même longtemps.Parce que ça le déchirait en dedans, il savait ce qui était arrivé,mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et il avait besoin de le dire à quelqu'un.  
  
"Bien..."dit Draco lentement, ne trouvant pas les mots, ne sachant soudainement plus par où commencer; il n'a pas voulu tourner autour du pot, et il regarda les yeux d'Harry "En bref, j'essayais de faire quelque chose, mais ça la foirer royalement et ça s'est avéré être quelque chose d'autre et-"  
  
"Ça semble très vague et ambigu," a interrompu Harry brusquement. "Je me trompe ?"  
  
Draco s'est retourné, les yeux brillait de colère et de douleurs muettes. "Ferme là et écoute,Potter ," a-t-il grondé, aucun humour dans sa voix.  
  
Harry l'interrompu. "Viens-en au fait."  
  
"Très bien." Draco a t-il répondu,sa résistance portant légèrement, et les mots ont débordé de ses lèvres comme un secret souffrant trop longuement gardé, qui était cru,véridique et tordu avec l'amertume. "L'essentiel,c'est que je suis amoureux de toi. C'est essentiellement tout ce que tu dois savoir."  
  
Les mots de Draco ont été suivi d'un long silence, le choc et l'incrédulité étaient presque palpable dans la tension qu'il y avait entre eux.C'était comme si le temps avait arrêter et le moment semblait être suspendu infiniment pendant que la signification des mots que Draco avait dit était interprété,comme un courant d'eau glacée sur une roche imperméable. Le sifflement de la flamme vacillante était le seul son dans la pièce, se répercutant comme le claquement d'un fouet dans le silence tendu.  
  
Quand Harry a finalement parlé, sa voix était toujours faible par la surprise.  
  
"Tu plaisante,pas vrai." Ce n'était même pas une question,mais plus une déclaration; comme si l'idée était trop impossible pour être même envisagé comme la vérité.  
  
Draco a alors semblé enragé et triste en même temps. "Est-ce que je plaisanterais avec quelque chose comme ça ?"  
  
Sa voix était pleine de sérieux,et selon l'opinion d'Harry, sonnait étrangement avec l'entière situation qui se déroulait maintenant, et Harry se sentait comme si il saisissait qu'il faisait un rêve éveillé,un rêve tout à fait,tout à fait impossible.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas.Tu a un sens de l'humour déformé."  
  
"Bien oui,quand je tourmente Longdubat et que je fais exploser son chaudron et que je-ris-de-vos-sales-têtes-et-tout,"Draco grinça des dents en essayant de garder son calme,"mais être----être en amour avec toi ce n'est pas amusant le moins du monde.En vérité,je crois que cette pensé merdique me traumatise assez pour avoir ma licence et de devenir un psychopathe à part entière dans ma vie future.Je pourrais même l'avoir maintenant."  
  
"Tu---tu est tombé en amour avec moi?"répondit Harry,sa voix résonnant d'un façon rauque,l'expression sur son visage ressemblait a celle qu'il ferait si il venait d'avaler quelque chose de vraiment désagréable et incitant la nausée,comme une fiole entière de Groupes de Cancrelat  
  
"Non ,Potter,je suis amoureux de toi."La voix de Draco était perçante comme une lame. "Je ne suis pas TOMBÉ en amour avec toi, c'était une option même moins attirante que de se jeter du haut d'une falaise et je ne t'aime certainement pas. Il y a une différence énorme et cruciale là."  
  
"Je ne comprend pas vraiment,là"Un note de soupçons était revenu dans la voix d'Harry."Regarde.Je ne te crois pas.Est-ce que c'est une blague?Qu'est ce que tu essais de dire,exactement?"  
  
Est-ce que tu m'écoute?Draco semblait exaspérer."Parce que j'ai l'impression que le mur me donnerait des réponses plus intelligentes que les tiennes."  
  
"Bien sure que je t'écoute."dit Harry,irriter."Mais ce que tu dis ressemble à du vrai charabia."Il regarda Draco d'un air critique, comme si une bombe a retardement était sur le point d'exploser. "Est-tu sure que tu n'a pas pris de drogues,Malfoy?Parce que tu fait de l'hyperventilation et que tes yeux sont dilaté, comme quand Hedwige fait un mauvais cas de diahrée."  
  
"Merci pour ces images descriptives et de ton souci à mon égard,et j'aimerais croire que tout ceci soit le fruit d'une gueule de bois horrible,mais non, je ne suis pas drogué." Draco fit une pause. "Bien que je ne dirait pas non à ça maintenant, si tu en a."  
  
Harry restait douteux et avait l'air toujours très sceptique. "Mais tu - tu me déteste."  
  
"Bien vu, Potter.J'ai toujours crut que j'avais été un peu trop subtil auparavant. Vraiment brillante cette remarque, dix points à Gryffindor pour cette phrase d'une rare intelligence."  
  
"Ferme là,Malefoy.Et tu dois savoir,que je ne peux pas te supporter non plus.  
  
"Heureux que nous sommes arrivés a une entente." Draco inclina sa tête légèrement; étrangement,il était complètement concentrés à son activité habituelle d'insulter Harry de peur que son esprit ne laisse paraître un partie de lui même qui hébergeait une soif dangereuse,volatile. Mais il avait beau la cacher,la sensation était toujours là, comme des courants opposé vivants sous sa peau. "Tu sais qu'il y a une chose intéressant avec toi,Potter ? Tu émets des cris perçants quand je t'embrasse,mais tu es parfaitement calme quand je te dis que je suis probablement amoureux de toi."  
  
"Je retiens le plein impact du choc donc je pourrait réveiller tout Poudlard quand l'horreur sera au niveau maximal- qui peut être n'importe quand maintenant, donc tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de parler."  
  
"Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire." Draco jeta un regard de coté à Harry et à ce moment même une montée d'électricité familière a grésillé en lui, comme l'intoxication au vin; il s'est penché en arrière contre le bord de la table pour s'appuyer et dit doucement, "je pense que tu dois partir."  
  
"Rien d'autre ?" Harry sembla incrédule. "L'enfer n'est pas là ! Pour commencer,tu ne m'a pas dit pourquoi tu es amoureux de moi." Il réfléchit un instant, et a ensuite continuer, "je devine une potion d'amour de quelque sorte, parce que si ce n'est pas ça,parce que sinon il y a une place qui t'attend qui s'appelle un asile, ça c'est garantie."  
  
Draco voulu répliquer à son tour que probablement jamais les résidants de l'asile tomberaient amoureux d'Harry, mais il s'es rendus compte que cela l'incluait aussi;et tout à coup, il s'est estimé si - fatigué,comme si son énergie était drainée en étant avec Harry. Et par l'expérience passée, cette fatigue était toujours poursuivie de près par une tout autre sorte différente d'énergie - le désir.  
  
Les épaules de Draco se sont abaissé et il s'est calmé. "Tu as raison," a-t-il dit,sa voix sonnant la défaite. "C'est un filtre d'amour."  
  
"Un Filtre d'Amour ?" Harry a répété,sa voix était un mélange de choc et de curiosité. "Est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas illégaux ?"  
  
"Si tu veux me donner un discours emphatique et moraliste au sujet des lois de la magie,épargne moi, parce que je m'estime assez malade comme ça."  
  
Harry n'était toujours pas convaincu. "Qu'est ce qui est arrivé, exactement ?" Il regarda Draco d'une façon critique. "Si tu voulais faire cela,c'est ton problème, mais c'est très invraisemblable.Si tu ne voulais pas faire ça, eh bien,tu as beaucoup d'explication à me donner.Et je t'avertis, Malefoy, si tu essai de me dire n'importe quoi-"  
  
"Oh,ferme là et laisse moi parler un peu, d'accord ?"  
  
À sa surprise,Harry s'est calmé et un silence de mort s'installa entre eux.  
  
Draco soupira,mais il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière maintenant et la vérité était,qu'en réalité il voulait dire à Harry ce qui était arrivé - à ce moment, n'importe qui aurait pu servi d'audience, même Miss Teigne.  
  
Et il se sentait comme si il gardait son souffle trop longtemps et tout ce qu'il a voulait faire était d'être capable de respirer correctement de nouveau, sans le flottement agité de son battement de coeur martelant sa poitrine.  
  
Draco plongea son regard dans celui fixe et impatient d'Harry et il pris une grande respiration.Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait avoir besoin de tout l'oxygène qu'il pouvait rassembler. "Ça va. Voici ce qui est arrivé."  
  
Draco se lança dans son récit des événements de la nuit dernière, bien qu'avec un peu de difficulté. Il n'a pas dit tout ce qu'il a pensé - l'histoire a été réduite par des petits fragments de monologue, des mots qui se sont tout simplement précipités dans son esprit et il dit seulement les éléments nécessaires pour soudre ensemble la chronologie des événements.  
  
Il parla brièvement de la potion, dissimulant certains petits détails à la partie où il devait la boire.Il raconta comment cela s'était avéré être un filtre d'amour et avant qu'il n'ait même appris ce que c'était, lui disant que la première personne qu'il avait vu après qu'il l'es avalé était Harry.  
  
Heureusement pour lui,Harry était un bon auditeur - il est en réalité resté calme tandis que Draco parlait d'un ton bas,urgent,les mots tombant de ses lèvres  
  
comme une pluie d'été.Harry avait toujours une expression sceptique sur le visage, mais en même temps il écoutait très soigneusement ce que disait Draco, observant le langage du corps,pesant la vérité sur une balance de probabilité qui, la première fois de toute sa vie et probablement pour toute les années qui allaient venir,lui disait que Draco Malfoy lui racontait bien la vérité.  
  
Quand Draco s'arrêta pour respirer, Harry là finalement interrompu.  
  
"Quel potion essayais-tu à l'origine d'inventer ?" demanda-t-il, ne lâchant pas Draco des yeux. "Ne me dit pas que tu voulais faire un filtre d'amour au début."  
  
"Tu sais l'expression ' la potion n'était pas la bonne ' veux dire quoi pour toi ?" répliqua Draco maussadement. "Bien sûr je n'ai pas eu l'intention de faire un filtre d'amour - ne soit pas idiot, Potter, franchement."Il a émis un reniflement ironique.  
  
"Bien,alors qu'essayais-tu de faire ?" insista Harry, voulant une réponse.  
  
"Une potion d'Invisibilité." murmura Draco à contre-coeur, comme si il avait été forcé de divulguer un secret très embarrassant. "Il vous fait... Bien, disparaître."  
  
"Quoi ?" Harry regarda fixement Draco d'un air incrédule, un regard épouvanté sur son visage. "Invisibilité ? Tu voulais faire ça à Poudlard?" Il tapa son doigt sur sa tempe avec colère. "Qu'est ce que tu as penser!?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas!" éclata Draco, l'émotion déchiquetée dans sa voix. "Tu ne pense pas que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Que j'y pensais ? Merde, depuis hier soir que je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de penser, combien j'ai été assez stupide de m'avoir mélanger de potion,combien je suis malchanceux que les deux pages des potions se soit inter-changé et comment je vais faire pour me sortir de cette merde!!"  
  
Harry cligna des yeux, déconcerté par l'explosion soudaine de Draco, se sentant presque coupable de sa provocation. Il se calma considérablement; quelque chose dans la façon que Draco le regarda sonnait vrai, cela lui faisait penser à ce que Malfoy disait en réalité , ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.  
  
Harry regarda Draco de nouveau,plus difficilement cette fois, remarquant la douleur voilée enchaînée dans ses traits délicats, un certain air misérable qui a silencieusement accentué le sérieux de la situation.  
  
Il se demanda pourquoi il croyait ce que Draco lui disait. Depuis quand Malfoy lui racontait la vérité ? Qu'est ce que cela pouvait être d'autre qu'un quelconque piège complexe... Bien, il ne pouvait pas tout à fait dire quelles machinations cela pouvait être, mais c'était sûr que ça ne serait pas à tout à fait plaisant. Pourquoi a-t-il penser même croire Malfoy ?  
  
Ses yeux.Harry regarda Malfoy de nouveau,plus longtemps, une sorte de regard calculateur et fixe. Dans ses yeux.  
  
Et Harry remarqua aussi que Draco avait de très beaux yeux, intenses et pleins de sentiments,bien que trop souvent voilé par une froide arrogance et un méprisant dédain.Mais il y avait des instants rares comme ceux-là, où ils étaient innocents,purement véridiques et beaux, des bijoux gris profond parsemé d'argent dans la lumière d'un bleu glacier.  
  
Oh, arrête ça. C'est Malfoy. Arrête de regarder ses yeux.  
  
"Bien..." Harry secoua la tête légèrement pour purifier ses pensées, "Pourquoi tu me dit ça ?"  
  
Les yeux de Draco se sont rétrécis, ses lèvres se sont séparer dans une stupéfaction indignée. "Je me rappelle distinctement ce que tu m'a demandé. En fait, tu ne me la pas juste demandé, tu m'a harcelé inlassablement et tu m'a même mis un menotte pour me forcer a te le dire. Et maintenant tu me dit, ' Pourquoi me dit-tu cela ? '"  
  
Harry se rectifia. "Je veux dire,qu'est ce que tu t'attend à ce que je fasse de ça ?"  
  
"Rien." répondit Draco aussi tôt,regardant au loin,tournant ses yeux quoique que son attention était ailleurs que vers la pâle flamme bleue qui hésitait et rougeoyait alternativement. Sa voix était morne. "Il n'y a rien que tu peux faire."  
  
"Bien,est ce qu'il y a un contre-sort ? Une façon de le changer complètement ?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas."  
  
"Est ce que ça va partir, après un certain temps? Ou peut-tu trouver un antidote ou quelque chose, pour neutraliser l'effet ?"  
  
Il haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas."  
  
Harry semblait irrité."Tu me semble terriblement indifférent à te sortir de cette merde, Malfoy.L'ignorance n'aide pas vraiment. Pense-tu qu'en refusant de découvrir plus sur ce filtre d'amour que ça le fera partir ?"  
  
Les yeux de Draco ont repris tranquillement le chemin en direction d'Harry; ils brûlaient avec une fervente intensité,presque déchiramment désespérée. "Tu ne sais pas combien je veux que cette chose sorte de moi,Potter." Sa voix sembla trembler dans un manque de contrôle. "Ferme là et tu a juste à oublié."  
  
La mâchoire d'Harry s'est affaissé;il ne s'attendait pas clairement à une hostilité si brusque et ses yeux verts se sont obscurcis dans une colère naissante. "J'essaye juste de t'aider, pauvre ingrat.C'est ton problème,de toute façon."  
  
Draco soutena son regard fixe ,ses yeux masqués d'aucune émotion. "Tu a raison,Potter.C'est mon problème.Et je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Car ça ne te regarde pas."  
  
"C'est aussi mon affaire,Malfoy,parce que tu m'a choisi pour tomber amoureux." Harry s'avança,une détermination sinistre dans les yeux.  
  
"T'avoir Choisi,Potter?Choisi ?" Draco l'a regardé,dégoûté. "J'aurais,dans une disposition d'esprit ou autre chose,j'aurais choisi d'être tombé amoureux de toi? Moi?"Il ferma les yeux,ses épaules basse et il couvrit son visage de ses mains. "C'est officiellement le désastre le plus affreux dans le monde magique. Des années plus tard ils étudiront mon histoire comme un cours qui s'appelera 'Les Sorts avec des Mauvais Résultats aux Conséquence plus Mauvaise que la Mort ' et ils auront le reste de mon crâne en poudre comme artefact authentique."  
  
Harry mordit sa lèvre,étouffant un sourire.Même dans cette situation, l'humour éperdu de Malfoy était plutôt drôle-  
  
"Ce n'est pas drôle,Potter,"répliqua Draco hargneusement. "Enlève ce sourire de ton visage avant que je ne le fasse disparaître pour toujours - magiquement ou autrement."  
  
Le sourire d'Harry disparu et sa bouche se durcie en une ligne. "Ne me blâme pas de cet événement,Malfoy.C'est,est de là très loin,ta faute."  
  
"Bien sûr que c'est de ta faute.Si tu n'aurais pas été autour de moi cette nuit ça ne serais jamais arrivé."  
  
"Maintenant c'est de ma faute si j'existe?" Harry a-t-il répondu,sa voix était rempli d'irritation. "Tu es juste insensé , Malfoy et-"  
  
"Bien sûr que je suis insensé,"coupa Draco brusquement, ses yeux gris brillant d'une vives colère et de frustration. "Je suis amoureux de toi, pour commencer.Cela va à peu près contre toutes les lois de la raison,souffle complètement le toit de l'irrationalité et la catapulte directement vers une galaxie de folie." Draco fit une pause et a repris son souffle. "Et c'est entièrement de ta faute."  
  
Harry était sur le point d'essayer de répliquer, mais Draco fit quelque chose qui empêcha les mots trop durs de s'écouler de sa bouche,et ils restèrent inexprimé sur sa langue.  
  
Regardant Harry de coté, Draco se détourna tranquillement et marcha vers le mur opposé.Il plaça un bras contre le mur et donna du repos à son front dans le crochet de son coude; quelque chose dans la position de Draco l'a dépouillé de son arrogance habituelle, peignant un désespéré, la silhouette défaite contre la vacillante lumière bleue.  
  
Harry fut presque aussi étonné que si Draco l'avait embrassé de nouveau. Il resta debout un instant,incertain de ce qu'il devait faire;il compris combien il a en réalité compté sur les provocations de Draco la plupart du temps pour garder le dialogue entre eux.Et toutes les fois qu'il s'est emporté quand Draco a pris le dessus de lui, submergé par la colère, à chaque fois que Draco avait réussi à l'avoir pendant leur assaut verbal, c'était l'occasion parfaite de répliquer,tout de suite quand il était vulnérable, ses défenses baissées.  
  
Mais Harry ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose,pas même à Malfoy.Il ne pouvait même pas le faire quand ils se battaient en duel en deuxième année.Et maintenant il ne pouvait toujours pas dire quelque chose de provocant, ou sarcastique.  
  
Harry haussa un sourcil et se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant quoi dire ou bien quoi faire alors il est juste resté là, debout,se sentant maladroit.  
  
"Tu dois partir."dit finalement Draco,sa voix rempli d'une fatigue qui n'était pas que physique."Il est tard."  
  
Harry hésita avant de jeté un coup d'oeil à son poignet dépourvu de montre."Je peux rester encore un peu."  
  
"Je ne veux pas que tu restes." La voix de Draco était étonnament calme. "En fait, je veux que tu reste loin de moi,ce qui ne serai pas vraiment trop dur pour toi pas vrai ? C'est tout ce que je veux."  
  
"Et penses-tu que ça sera facile ?" demanda Harry, quoique sans rancoeur.  
  
"Rester loin de moi ? Tu sembles avoir cultivé une excellente haine envers moi au cours des années,Potter, je suis sûr que tu peux réussir."Draco penchait toujours visage -en avant contre le mur et sa voix était légèrement assourdie.  
  
"Non, je veux dire, tu pense que rester éloigner est la solution ?"  
  
"C'est la solution pour toi." dit finalement Draco qui souleva sa tête de son bras et se retourna très lentement,appuyant son dos contre le mur, comme si chaque partie de son corps lui faisait mal avec l'effort."Et c'est tout ce que tu dois faire."  
  
Harry respira un grand coup."Il doit y avoir un moyen de changer ça."  
  
"Et comment on peut le faire si il n'y en a pas?" éclata Draco, la colère et la douleur enfoui a l'intérieur de lui-même refaissaient surface, crachant des étincelles de colère dans ses yeux maintenant brûlant d'angoisse. "Il n'y a pas toujours un contre-sort! Et c'est - cela diffère des autres sorts, parce que ce n'est pas externe,c'est à l'intérieur de moi, dans mon sang. Je n'ai pas lu beaucoup là-dessus encore, mais je sais que cette sorte de malédiction et la plupart d'entre eux sont incurables sauf par la mort."  
  
Le dernier mot est resté accroché significativement dans l'air, sinistrement, l'éventualité de cette possibilité apporteait soudainement de la gravité à la situation. Ils sont resté tous les deux calmes pendant un certain temps, l'immense douleur tordue dans les mots de Draco saignait dans l'atmosphère, rendant l'air dense dans un sentiment étrange.  
  
Finalement, Harry parla tranquillement. "C'est une malédiction ?"  
  
Draco lui lança un regard. "Comment l'appelerais tu autrement?"  
  
Harry lui fit part de ce qu'il pensait. "Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai juste pas pensé que cela pouvait être classé en tant que malédiction. Je veux dire, l'amour et les malédictions ne sont pas liés en général."  
  
"Ce n'est pas de l'amour, Potter, c'est un filtre d'amour. C'est d'un amour qu'on ne veut pas et ça rend complétement fou parce que tu te trouve a avoir très envie de quelque chose que tu sais que tu ne veux pas et que tu ne voudras jamais. La plupart des gens perdent la raison sous l'effet d'un filtre d'amour. Si ce n'est pas une malédiction, Avada Kedavra est une comptine."  
  
Harry voulu dire à Draco d'arrêter d'être si mélodramatique, mais quelque chose en lui craignait que ce ne soit pas une exagération si loin de la vérité après tout.  
  
Harry soupira. "Alors qu'est ce que tu suggères de faire?"  
  
"Je te l'ai dit. Nous n'allons rien faire du tout. Je vais m'arranger et tu ne fera absolument rien." Un regard de douleur ses dessiné sur les traits de Draco, jetées sur les ombres pâles et fatigué de l'exaspération. "Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise,Potter ? Je ne veux pas de ton aide. Ce n'est pas ton problème et je te connais,je sais que tu aime mettre ton nez morveux dans les emmerdes et je ne veux pas qu'en plus tu te mêle là dedans, la situation est assez mal en point comme ça."  
  
"Et tu pense que tu vas pouvoir réussir tout seul ?" répondit Harry,sa voix rempli de colère. "Regarde ce que tu a fait jusqu'ici! Un gros rien! Tu ne sais même pas si il y a un contre-sort" Les yeux de Harry brillèrent d'irritation et de détermination. "Tu peux penser que je ne m'en soucie pas, Malfoy, et franchement, peut-être je ne le fais pas, mais c'est sérieux et je ne vais pas te laisser te mettre encore plus dans l'ennui que tu ne l'es déjà."  
  
Les yeux de Draco n'ont trahi aucun sentiment à part une émotion anonyme qui miroita dans ces yeux gris. Quand il parla de nouveau, sa voix était basse,enroué. "Tu veux vraiment aider, Potter ?"  
  
Harry respira lentement,son silence en toute réponse, parlait comme un consentement. Malfoy jouait avec ses nerfs, et Harry dû tâcher de rester calme, se rappelant à plusieurs reprises que Draco était dans un état d'esprit plutôt instable.  
  
En signe de réponse, Harry baissa sa tête légèrement,et regarda ensuite Draco de nouveau;dans un signe de tête silencieux.  
  
Draco était debout devant lui,le regardant fixement pendant un instant, sa tête légèrement inclinée d'un côté, dans une presque expression de contemplement,comme si il considérait l'offre de Harry; un silence a de nouveau régné entre eux.  
  
Un faible sourire a finalement trouvé son chemin sur les lèvres de Draco;un sourire amer, encore extrêmement triste. En se poussant gracieusement du coude loin du mur, Draco a résolument marché à grands pas vers la porte et l'a ouvert, montrant la sortie par un geste simple de la main.  
  
"Aide-moi en commençant maintenant." Un air de défi passa dans ses yeux,comme un éclair entrainant une douleur lascinante.  
  
Harry le regarda fixement pendant un instant, choqué; alors la colère l'inonda et balaya sa sympathie expérimentale.  
  
"C'est parfait!" La colère d'Harry avait finalement atteint un niveau maximal et il ne pouvait plus rien encaissé désormais : il avait sa propre dignité, merde!! Il passa devant Draco , passant par la porte ouverte qui menaient aux couloirs obscurs, et s'est ensuite retourné et regarda derrière lui,son regard ce déposant sur Malfoy. "Tu es seul désormais, Malfoy. Fais ce que tu veux- je ne m'en souçi plus maintenant."  
  
Sans autre regard, Harry s'éloigna et laissa Draco debout dans la nuit enveloppante, qui reflétait parfaitement l'obscurité de son âme. 


	4. Chapitre 4

Cette fic n'es pas écrit par moi,mais par Rhysenn (http://rhysenn.morethanart.org/ip/) Elle a fait un 14 ieme chapitre wouhou!Il est full bon *_*  
  
Et bien sure les personnage m'appartienne encore moins, Ils sont a JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
***ceci est un slash draco/harry ***  
  
J'ai beaucoup aimé cette fic, alors j'ai décidé de la traduire pour la faire connaître.  
  
Je dois même avouer que grâce a cette fic je suis devenu un peu partisane Draco-Harry^^.  
  
J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier autant que moi.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Waaah!Ça faisait longtemps!Avec l'école et tout...j'ai un peu délaissé Irresistible Poison...Mais avec le quatorzième chapitre que Rhysenn a écrit (qui est génial),ça m'a donné le gout de travailler dessus encore plus fort,et,même si je suis incapable de tenir mes promesses,^_^;; je dirais que je vais réussir à traduire un chapitre au 1 semaine et demi,2 semaines.  
  
Bon j'ai reçu plein de reviews,je suis très contente, même si parfois elle était un peu négative,car j'ai effectivement un petit peu de problème avec mes verbes....et j'ai fais mon gros possible pour corriger ça dans ce chapitre, et je vais probablement arranger les autres chapitres coté verbe quand j'aurais un peu de temps....j'espère que San et xaphania seront rassuré, et je les remercie pour leurs franchise. Un gros merci à Molianne et Rebecca, des encouragements sont jamais de refus!^^  
  
Je tiens à mentionner que le 5 ieme chapitre d'Irresistible poison est un de mes préférés,et que je risque de le traduire rapidement,avec un peu de chance!  
  
Et gêner vous pas pour reviewer!  
  
-Fannie  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 4:Indifference  
  
L'opposé de l'amour n'est pas la haine:c'est l'indifference.  
  
Draco avait enfin réussi à trouver un peu de temps pour lui dans la bibliothèque après avoir envoyé Crabbe et Goyle aux cuisines pour voler de la nourriture et terroriser les elfes de maison.  
  
Il semblait faire ça souvent c'est temps-ci - fuire ses camarades Serpentards, passer du temps seul,ce qui lui donnait une certaine consolation, bien que rien n'ai éteint ce sentiment d'être désespérement incomplet.  
  
Ce qui ne l'avait pas aidé,c'estqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir correctement - Draco avait de la difficulté a trouver le sommeil, spécifiquement depuis cette fameuse nuit dans la Forêt Interdite. Il restait éveillé sois parce qu'il se demandait sans arrêt pourquoi il avait été si stupide de s'être tromper de potion, ou parce qu'il pensait à Harry. Mais l'un ou l'autre nuisaient fortement à son bien-être mental.  
  
Et c'est sans joie que Draco étudia l'épais livre ouvert devant lui, l'odeur de moisi du parchemin âgé le rendant légèrement nauséabond.Tous les livres d'enchantements avaient leur odeur caractéristique,archaïque et c'était sans lui rappeler le froid souvenir de la propre bibliothèque de son père. Cette bibliothèque envellopée dans un sombre secret,où le danger reignait trop souvent. C'était là que tout avait commencé,par ce foutu livre.  
  
Draco avait appris à vivre sa vie sans jamais reconnaître ses erreurs.  
  
Mais quand votre erreur vous torture à chaque seconde que vous soyez éveillée ou endormi,quand ça menace votre équilibre et votre santé mentale comme si tout ce que vous êtes et que tous ce que vous avez autour de vous s'effondrerait,ce n'est pas très difficile de comprendre que c'était absolument et entièrement votre faute.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Harry, puisqu'il avait dit à celui-ci de rester loin de lui et que c'était à leur avantage,Harry s'était soumis à sa demande et ne l'avait pas vraiment approché dans les deux jour qui était passé. Bien que la distance physique n'ait absolument rien fait pour soulager cet isolement mental.  
  
Il avait passé un temps fou ces derniers jours à pensé à Harry. Pensé, pas dans le sens réel du mot;c'était plus une profonde contemplation, exempte de sentiment, une sorte d'émotion très isolée. Il se sentait comme si son esprit avait été rempli d'images d'Harry - les expressions de son visage,la couleur de ses yeux,ses cheveux noirs- corbeau, son sourire de gamin - mais Draco était incapable d'envelopper sa conscience autour de ces images passagères,de leur donner de la profondeur et de la réalité.  
  
Mais bien sûr,ces souvenirs intangibles se sont promptement unies et était rendu soudainement claires lorsque Harry marcha dans la bibliothèque, accompagnée par Ron et Hermione.  
  
Draco échappa un souffle étranglé,l'air semblait prisonnier de sa gorge; Harry l'avait vu lui aussi et s'était raidi,ses pas hésitèrent brièvement, ce qui amena Ron à se heurter contre son dos.  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Harry ?" Ron demanda d'un ton perplexe.  
  
Le regard fixe et calme d'Harry se posa sur Malfoy un instant et c'était comme si le temps c'était arrêter,la tension cristallisée entre eux, pareils à des glaçons bleu et argent peingnant les jours de leur trêve hostile. Harry ne pouvait pas voir les mains de Draco,qui formaient des poings serrés sous la table; l'émotion se dissipa, et Harry détacha ses yeux et s'en fut vers une autre table au fin fond de la bibliothèque,loin d'où Draco était assis.  
  
En réponse à la question de Ron,Harry secoua négligemment la tête. "Rien", dit-il en haussant les épaules, "j'ai presque oublié quelque chose,c'est tout."  
  
Ces deux jours passé, distraits par la pratique Quidditch et une pile - très haute de devoirs, Harry avait presque vraiment oublié Malfoy et son problème de potion magique d'amour bizarre. Il avait disparu de son esprit,sauf quand il devait penser à l'éviter, ce qui était devenu presque naturelle pour lui que ça soit dans les couloirs ou pendant les cours - c'est que Malfoy de plus ne lui avait pas rendu la tache difficile.  
  
Harry s'est demandé de nouveau si Malfoy essayait juste de l'humilié, et si c'était juste une machination stupide pour l'éloigner, rire de lui. Mais la faible parcelle d'émotion dans les yeux de Malfoy quand leurs regards fixes s'étaient croisé était trop forte pour être fausse, et trop vrai pour n'être que du vent.  
  
Harry s'est retourné,et jeta un coup d'oeil vers la table de Malfoy - mais il n'y avait personne. Draco était parti.  
  
Harry senti un sentiment de culpabilité,un goût inexorable d'agir. - mais alors il s'est rappelé les mots de Draco,récemment gravé dans sa mémoire,mots le remplissant de haine et d'amertume : Reste loin de moi. Je ne veux pas de ton aide.  
  
Parfait, alors. Le ressentiment revint à la vie et Harry balaya résolument toutes les pensées de Malfoy hors de son esprit. Malfoy et ses ridicules potions d'amour et ses crises de folies.  
  
-Laisse-le ce sortir de là tout seul. Ne t'en souçi pas.-  
  
Harry ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration.-Je ne me souçi vraiment pas de tout ça-  
  
***  
  
  
  
Draco était assis sur son lit,un livre ouvert sur ses genoux, un livre complètement oublié.Draco ne pouvait à peine ce concentrer sur une tâche pour plus de cinq minutes sans que son esprit dévit sur un coin de son cerveau incongru dominé par des pensées d'Harry Potter.  
  
Potter avait un visage plaisant, pensa Draco distraitement,oubliant qu'il n'était pas supposé pensé à lui. Harry avait un sorte d'attrait,les regards se posait naturellement sur lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il était beau, mais il était certainement attirant.  
  
La main de Draco glissa dans sa poche, ses doigts entrant en contact avec du métal froid, invoquant un souvenir plus froid encore. Il sortit lentement la menotte,le métal reflétant les étincelles de feu vert venant de la cheminé, une couleur trop familière.  
  
Il l'a tena près de la lumière et l'inspecta pour la première fois; il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé soigneusement tandis qu'il avait été mis aux fers autour de son poignet - chaque fois qu'il avait voulu y jeté un coup d'oeil, une hystérie maniaque menaçait d'accaparer son esprit.  
  
Draco fut immensément étonné et soulagé quand Harry l'en avait libéré; il avait eu secrètement peur qu'Harry refuse,ou bien par vengeance ou bien par malice ou alors par rancune.Après tout,si leurs rôles auraient été inversé,il n'était pas très sur qu'il aurais fais comme Harry. Pas sans gouter ce moment de puissance pour ce qu'il valait.  
  
Mais Harry était différent de lui.Et Draco fut secrètement reconnaissant de cela.  
  
Draco diriga son index doucement sur le nom gravé, parcourant les lettres fantaisiste sur la bande de métal,pas dans l'intérieur de la menotte,mais directement sur le dessus de la surface lisse et argenté. Presque une moquerie,une insulte à sa dignité, une marque de possession incontestée.  
  
H J Potter.  
  
Il appuya son doigt contre la surface gravée de la manchette, si puissamment que les lettres s'imprima sur sa chair. L'empreinte même du nom sembla saigner,un rappel complet de la réalité, des chaînes invisibles qu'amena le poison arganté dans ses veines, liant des cordes immatériel autour d'une vraie chose que l'on supposé être illimité - l'amour.  
  
C'était une moquerie.  
  
C'était une perte de contrôle,le choix le plus intime qui lui avait été arraché, car il était maintenant prédestiné par une coïncidence insouciante complètement non planifiée et entièrement horrifiante.L'incrédulité s'attardait toujours parmi les derniers vestiges d'espoir, l'espoir mince que ce n'était qu'un rêve terrifiant, qu'en fait la potion magique qu'il avait pris était en réalité un hallucinogène et que cette obsession pour Harry était seulement une illusion sur sa crainte la plus profonde.  
  
Ou peut-être, son désir le plus profond.  
  
Il ne savait plus faire la différence désormais. C'était comme ça que le filtre d'amour le rongeait lentement de l'intérieur, l'illusion embrouillant la vérité,rendant son être comme un mélange sans couture, indiscernable de l'un et l'autre, un être trempé dans une haine amère et un autre qui s'était enflammé.  
  
Il déteste Harry.Mais en même temps, il l'aimais aussi. Deux opposés fort violents pris au piège à l'intérieur de lui, inconcevablement collé ensemble,comme de la glace polaire lancée en plein coeur d'un volcan. Ça devenait presque trop à porter,la tension montante menaçait d'éclater par la plus simple provocation.  
  
Draco ferma les yeux et il crut presque entendre la glace ce fissurer,se brisant en éclats comme du verre, laissant seulement les miroirs cassé du silence dans son esprit.  
  
***  
  
"Défense Contre les Forces du Mal," gémi Ron, qui enleva sa bouteille d'encre et roula son rouleau à moitié-achevé de parchemin sur la table. "J'ai pas encore fini mon essai sur l'Imperius."  
  
"Moi non plus" répondi Harry, frottant ses yeux comme il étudia de près le chapitre dans le manuel sur la Malédiction. "Sept pouce de parchemin ne feront pas l'affaire, je pense."  
  
Le professeur Lupin était revenu au début de l'année pour donner le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du mal aux septièmes années, au plaisir de chacun. Harry avait été très heureux d'apprendre que son sujet favori allait être enseigner par le meilleur enseignant de DCFM qu'ils avaient jamais eu, d'autant plus qu'ils allaient apprendre comment se battre contre les formes les plus avancées de magie noire, puisque c'était leur dernière année à Poudlard.  
  
Naturellement,un des premiers sujets à être étudié étaient les Malédictions Impardonnables. Depuis l'incident "Maugrey Fol-oeil" et la manifestation des Malédictions devant leur classe de quatrièmes années les ayant terrifiée, Dumbledore avaient reporté le sujet pour les septième année seulement. Il n'avait en réalité pas même autorisé la démonstration de l'Imperius au départ.  
  
Avec son approche créatrice et perspicace à l'enseignement du sujet, le Professeur Lupin leur avait demandé d'écrire un essai sur l'Imperius. Le devoir ne devait pas simplement expliquer l'histoire et le fonctionnement de la malédiction, mais il fallait aussi donner ses points de vue personnels et une analyse critique sur pourquoi on pensait que la Malédiction d'Imperius était si mortelle et efficace.  
  
"Le combat contre les forces du mal ne se conclu pas qu'à mémoriser des contre-sorts" leur avait dit Lupin sagement. "Pour repousser une malédiction avec succès,  
  
vous devez la comprendre. Vous devez être conscients de la source de sa puissance, comment elle frappe sa cible.Vous devez savoir plus que de la manière dont elle agit; plus important encore, vous devez savoir pourquoi."  
  
"Pourquoi - que diable veut-il dire par là, pourquoi ?"bougonna Ron; il avait apparament fini la partie la plus facile, celle qui pouvait être tiré directement du manuel. "Pourquoi agit-t-il ? Parce que le sort vous frappe et que vous ne pouvez pas penser correctement à ce que vous faites parce que la personne qui vous jette le sort vous l'impose, voilà pourquoi.Est-ce que je suis supposé de trouver quelque chose de plus-" il vérifia la longueur de son parchemin, "il me reste 10 pouces de parchemin à remplir avec ça ?"  
  
"Tu pourrais essayer d'écrire vraiment grand," suggéra inutilement Harry ,distrait par son propre devoir incomplet. Il essayait de se rappeler ses expériences avec la Malédiction d'Imperius, essayant de se souvenir comment la Malédiction avait oppéré sur lui et comment il devait se battre contre la sensation d'être impuissant.  
  
Une flamme ardente en réalité de glace, un bonheur lointain,l'impression d'être dans un paradis conjuré, c'est ainsi qu'il c'était senti sous le sort de l'Imperius. C'était la plus belle et la plus profonde sensation imaginable, si riche et vide ,vous faisant sentir éphémère et éternel,comme une noyade dans le vin, une intoxiquant mortel,effaçant la douleur et le plaisir de la même façon...  
  
Se battre contre cela avait exigé chaque once de petite volonté consciente que Harry avait possédé.Il avait fait appel à chaque lambeau de concentration qu'il avait pu rassembler,accroché à une détermination singulière qui ne succomberait pas, attirant un dégoût véritable pour le nouveau sentiment étranger, hantant la voix dans son esprit et qui le contraingnait de faire tel chose et d'autres,une conviction fervente au quel il ne voulait céder.  
  
Tout était une question de controle,pensa Harry,en mâchant pensivement le bout de sa plume comme il a délibéré sur l'expression de ses pensées en des mots. C'était la capacité de faire céder quelqu'un à quelque chose que même si ils savaient que ce n'était pas vrai,réussisait à l'inciter à se comporter autrement; une tromperie du savoir,la vérité était alors mélé avec le mensonge et effaçait les frontières des demandes imposés et de la volonté propre.  
  
Satisfait de sa réponse, Harry mit le bout de sa plume contre le parchemin et commença à écrire.  
  
***  
  
Draco passa le reste de sa soirée immergée dans ses devoir, une chose auquel il ne s'adonnait jamais auparavant. Il ne se rappellais pas d'avoir mis un jour autant d'effort pour un simple devoir et il ne savait pas si il se jetait si a fond dans son travail pour s'occuper l'esprit ou si c'était le sujet du devoir qui l'intriguait tant. Probablement les deux.  
  
Il déposa sa plume dans la bouteille d'encre sur sa table de nuit et il commença à mesurer la longueur de son parchemin, finalement achevé et prêt à être remis. À la grande surprise de Draco,il avait en réalité excédé la longueur du devoir par un bon quinze pouces. Un gros exedant,en fait.  
  
Draco déplia ses doigts; ils faisait mal D'avoir écrit presque toute la soirée, surtout qu'il se trouvait sur son lit dans une position qui n'était pas tout à fait appropriée pour l'écriture.Mais il n'avait pas voulu retourner à la bibliothèque au cas où Harry et ses amis s'y trouveraient toujours et la salle commune des Serpentard était, comme d'habitude,en émeute constante.  
  
Après avoir rangé son parchemin, Draco prit instinctivement la menotte dans sa cape.  
  
Il l'enleva de sa poche et la regarda,l'argent brillait et reflétait maintenant ses propres empreintes digitales.Son besoin presque instinctif de tenir la menotte maudite près de lui était, pour le moins dire,très inquiétant. Il n'a pas tout à fait su pourquoi -peut-être parce que le nom de Harry était la-dessus. Ou peut-être parce que c'était si amèrement ironique que cette laide, dégradante farce correspondait à ce qui arrivait en réalité, représentant la situation du quelle il était prisonnier, collé à Harry dans un sens non-physique,qui était encore pire que de l'être dans le sens physique.  
  
Draco pensa à ce sort que Harry avait employé pour créer la menotte.C'était vraiment un petit sort astucieux,pour ne pas mentionner que c'était presque un sort pervers.Draco fut étonné de ne pas l'avoir appris avant, considérant comment il s'était glorifié d'être bien-versé dans les charmes obscurs et bizarre.Et il était encore plus étonné que ce fut Harry qui connaisse le sort avant lui. Peut-être que les Gryffindors étaient plus astucieux que je le pensais.  
  
Il avait lu beaucoup pendant ces derniers jours, parcourant les encyclopédies d'enchantements et les livres d'index qui pouvait lui tomber sous la main. Au cours de sa lecture,il se rappela avoir vu le sort que Harry avait utilisé. Draco souleva un magnifique volume noir relié en cuir sur son lit et commenca à le parcourir, ses doigts trouvant adroitement la page qu'il cherchait.  
  
C'était un sort d'enchainements - un sort simple, intelligent, qui fabriquait une paire de menottes incassable à moins de posséder une magie très avancé, car il fallait des sorts complexes et compliqué pour s'en débarasser. Le pouvoir d'ouvrir les menottes était unique à la personne qui jettait le sort et le nom ce gravait sur une des manchettes pour empêcher la confusion de propriété, selon le livre.  
  
Et c'est très commode pour humilier,pensa Draco d'un air mécontent, sautant les détails sur le sort d'enchainement.  
  
Évidemment,Harry s'était trompé en disant le sort - au lieu de dire 'manicas inice', Harry avait dit 'manicam inice', qui avait pour conséquence de faire apparaître juste un manchette des menottes. Draco a mentalement retirer ce qu'il avait dit sur les Gryffindors - ce n'était pas très difficile de retenir un sort aussi simple. Draco était tout de même reconnaissant à Harry d'avoir mal prononcé le sort,car il ce serait trouvé avec des poignets avec la taille de navets, et ce serait peut-être même fait attaché au but de quidditch,d'après Harry.  
  
Draco commenca à mémoriser le sort d'enchainement ayant le sentiment que cela pourrait s'averer utile dans sa vie future. "Manicas inice," murmura -t-il à lui même. "Qui a inventé cette formule ? Probablement un égotiste chef militaire du huitième siècle avec trop d'esclaves qu'il avait dû étiqueter pour tous en tenir la trace..."  
  
"Draco ?" quelqu'un l'appelait...il reconnu la voix de Goyle, qui entra dans le dortoir,son visage éclairer d'un sourire large, imbécile.  
  
"Oh, tu es là! J'ai cherché dans tout Poudlard pour te trouver!"  
  
Draco soupira de mauvaise humeur. "Vraiment. Et quelle coïncidence que tu m'ai trouvé dans le dortoir des Serpentard,la dernière place où tu attendais à me trouver! Bien que je suis souvent ici et que j'y dort chaque nuit. Toute une âme de détective, Goyle."  
  
"Um... Ouais." répondit Goyle, n'ayant pas clairement saisi le sarcasme. Il marcha lentement dans le dortoir et regarda curieusement Draco. "Que fais-tu ?"  
  
Draco fit glisser la menotte dans sa poche par derrière. "Mes devoirs."  
  
"Et a qui tu parlais ? Il n'y a personne ici." dit Goyle en regardant d'un air narquois le dortoir vide. "Tu te parle tout seul, Draco ?"  
  
"Oui, et c'est avec la seule personne avec qui je peux avoir des conversation intelligente ces derniers jours,"répliqua Draco séchement.  
  
Goyle sembla légèrement exaspéré. "Oh,allé, Draco.Tu nous ignore depuis quelques jours... Est-ce que tu est faché contre nous ?" Il semblait maintenant inquiet,et il s'approcha du lit de Draco.Puis il dit dans un chuchotement conspirateur "Tu es faché à cause des petits gateaux aux chocolats, n'est-ce pas ? C'est parce que c'est la faute de Crabbe, pas de la mienne."  
  
Draco fronca les sourcils. "Hein ?"  
  
Goyle sembla nerveux. "Les petits gâteaux aux chocolat que ta mère avait envoyé la semaine dernière."  
  
"Tu n'avais pas dit que mon hibou les avaient mangé?"  
  
Goyle jeta un coup d'oeil par -dessus son épaule, comme si il avait peur que quelqu'un l'attende. "Non", a t-il dit,en secouant la tête,"Crabbe les a mangés. Il avait peur que tu sois faché, alors il ta dit que ton hibou l'avait fait."  
  
"Eh bien, c'est tout à fait juste.Je suis faché. Avec tous les deux. Va t-en ." Draco pris un autre livre et le tena ouvert devant son visage. "Vous n'avez rien d'autres à faire ? Avez-vous fini de manger toute la nourriture des cuisine ? Alors vous pouvez peut-être manger les elfes de maison."  
  
Goyle sembla révolté, mais il considéra ensuite l'idée. "Tu veux dire qu'ils sont comestibles ?"  
  
"Comment le saurais-je ?" dit Draco en roulant les yeux. "Pourquoi n'y va tu pas pour le découvrir ? Et tant qu'à y être, tu peux manger Mme. Norris pour le dessert. Va t-en maintenant et laisse-moi seul."  
  
Goyle sembla malheureux. "Tu ne traîne presque plus jamais avec nous," se plaingnit t-il d'une voix geignarde. "C'est plus aussi amusant sans toi. Même Potter a commencé à remarquer et ça devient ennuyeux parce que tu n'es pas avec nous pour nous aider à ridiculiser-"  
  
"Quoi?" La tête de Draco se leva du livre immédiatement. "Qu'a tu dis au juste ? De Potter ?"  
  
Goyle cligna des yeux et pris un moment pour mentalement rembobiner sa propre phrase.  
  
"J'ai dit," répéta-t-il lentement, "Même Potter à remarqué que tu ne traîne plus avec nous ces jours-ci. Il a demandé ' Où est Malfoy ? ' Quand on l'a vu."  
  
"Et que lui a-tu répondu ?" exiga Draco brusquement.  
  
"Je ne sais pas."  
  
"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu lui a dit ?" La voix de Draco s'éleva,scandalisé.  
  
"Non. J'ai dit, ' je ne sais pas '." Goyle cligna des yeux stupidement de nouveau. "Alors j'ai parcouru Poudlard à ta recherche et je t'ai finalement trouvé ici."  
  
"Oui, très intelligent de ta part." soupira Draco. "Bien si Potter te demande de nouveau, dit lui que ce n'est pas de c'est affaires."  
  
Goyle souri. "Puis-je lui montrer de ce mêler de ces affaires,moi aussi? Il craqua ses doigts avec un enthousiasme déstabilisant, en essayant de sembler menaçant et en y réussissant tout à fait bien.  
  
"Non!" s'écria Draco sans réfléchir. "Tu le frappe et je te tue."  
  
Draco fut choqué de ses propres mots qui furent tombé de ses lèvres; Goyle le regardait maintenant d'un air incrédule,les yeux de la grosseur de boules de loto.  
  
Draco respira un grand coup et se clarifia,"ce que je veux dire c'est que, personne ne touchera à Potter, je vais le faire." Ses mots étaient soigneusement ambigu. "Et je ne veux pas que vous l'endommagiez avant que j'en n'aie la chance de le faire."  
  
Goyle sembla suffisamment satisfait de l'explication de Draco et un large sourire éclaira son visage. "Ça va! Allez Malfoy!" Il brandit son poing trapu d'un air ridicule. "Tu vas l'avoir!"  
  
Draco ne répliqua pas,baissant les yeux vers un texte qu'il ne lisait pas. Il attendit que Goyle disparaisse de la porte,puis ces pas lourds s'éloingna, et il pu ensuite rangé le livre et s'asseoir pour comtempler le néant.  
  
"Oui," dit doucement Daco pour lui même, "j'espère pouvoir le faire."  
  
***  
  
Quatre heures plus tard,à une heure du matin, Draco était toujours éveillé,bien qu'à peine. Il était dans son lit,couché sur le côté, le livre 'Recueil de potions' qu'il c'était procurés à la bibliothèque reposant à quelques pouces de son visage. Il avait tiré les couvertures par-dessus sa tête, le protégeant de la vue. La lumière terne difuser par sa baguette magique était sufiisante pour lire,mais ses yeux devenait de plus en plus fatiguée et trouble. Ce qui n'aidait pas était le fait qu'il n'y avait rien d'utile dans ce livre, puisqu'il ne traitait seulementn des potions magique légalles, et les filtre d'amour étaient, pour le moins dire, proscrit.  
  
Draco soupira et ferma ses yeux pour les reposer; la lumière de la baguette magique vacilla et s'effaca alors que la baguette glissa silencieusement de ses doigts pour tomber sur les draps comme il commenca à somnoler puis pour finir par s'endormir.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
L'obscurité et la confusion coulèrent en des vagues palpables tout autour de lui et le vent amèrement froid piqua son visage comme des aiguilles glacée. Il échappa un souflle rauque,presque douloureux et regarda autour de lui son environnement flou devenir graduellement plus distinct,peint par des coups hardis de nuit noire.  
  
Il reconnu l'endroit : il était au coeur de la Forêt Interdite.  
  
Les arbres et les fourrés dançait sinistrement autour de lui, étant si dense qu'ils y prenaient au piège l'obscurité dans des milliers de feuilles noire, qui étaient strié d'une couleur argenté,résultat du clair de lune pâle qui laissaient des traces de sang de licorne sur le ciel noir d'encre.  
  
Ses membres étaient de plomb et récalcitrants quand il essaya de bouger.Une décharge de douleur morne lui parcouru le bras et une lente horreur naquit quand il se rendi compte qu'il ne pouvait se déplacer - il était attaché à un tronc épais,noueux d'un arbre immense, si grand que ses branches disparaissait dans la brume qui couvrait le ciel.  
  
Ses yeux se sont élargis, horrifié et incrédule;ses chevilles étaient enchaînées par de lourdes chaînes qui encerclait sa taille,le plaquant contre l'arbre.  
  
Des bandes de fer,des menottes sur ses poignets - ses chaînes ressemblait a ceux des esclaves Romain - et ses bras étaient liés de chaque côté de son corps, le scotchant contre le tronc d'arbre. L'écorce grossière contre son dos l'irritait, se frottant sur sa peau;il n'était pas tout à fait sur qu'il portait quelque chose, mais si il était habillé,ça ne lui offrait pas beaucoup de protection contre le bois abrasif, et pour l'isoler du froid acéré.  
  
Il essaya de tordre son corps pour arriver à mieux regarder ses fers; mais il senti soudainement un flash de mouvement à sa gauche et un silhouette se deplaça devant lui,et sa mâchoire s'afaissa.  
  
Harry était là, semblant être sotrti des ombres, né du vide qui les entourait.Sans aucune hésitation, Harry se rapprocha de lui, ses yeux brillaient comme des lunes vertes dans la nuit sans étoiles.  
  
Il le regarda fixement,oubliant de lutter contre ses chaînes, son corps toujours maladroitement posé contre le tronc. Ses doigts ont compulsivement saisi l'écorce grossière sous ses paumes,comme si il saisissait ce qui avait de plus tangible et il ne se souçia pas de la douleur du bois épineux qui dessinait sur sa peau des marques sanglantes.  
  
Harry ne dit rien, il s'est seulement glissé plus près, chacune de ses actions était silencieuse et gracieuse comme la brise de minuit.  
  
Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux encore une fois, ayant peine à le croire;mais quand il les ouvra de nouveau, Harry était toujours là,debout devant lui,leurs visages à simplement quelques pouces de distance,la lumière dans les yeux d'Harry l'appelant comme les rayons de l'aube perçant l'obscurité,brisant la nuit.  
  
Son souffle fut prisonnier de sa gorge et il sépara ses lèvres pour parler, mais aucuns mots ont trouvés forme sur ses lèvres, seulement un étonnement silencieux; alors soudainement le temps s'accéléra dans un éclat éblouissant,comme un sablier qui fut briser en éclats et le moment suivant la bouche d'Harry était sur la sienne, l'embrassant, ardemment.  
  
Son coeur martèla durement sa poitrine; le moment l'a immergé complètement et les lèvres d'Harry étaient tout qu'il pouvait sentir dans la passion fiévreuse,sur ses lèvres ce désir muet. Il trembla d'un air impuissant comme le plaisir l'écrasa et il se rebella contre les manchettes qui le retennait, qui le retennait...  
  
Les mains de Harry glissèrent sur ses épaules, écrasant son cou et se déplaçant pour tenir son visage, fermement et tendrement, le baiser semblait continuer pour toujours comme si l'éternité avait cédé à leur désir. La façon qu'Harry l'embrassait était lente et douce, prenant son temps,faisant traîner ce moment de plaisir douloureux, Harry l'embrassait si profondément que ça lui faisait presque mal, pas sur ses lèvres, mais dans son coeur.  
  
Il se arqua en avant plaintivement, gémissant contre la bouche d'Harry, se perdant dans le baiser;soudainement il fut vaguement conscient de l'étroitesse saisissante entre son corps et celui d'Harry - les cordes le liant avaient glissé de son corps comme des serpents de métal et les menottes cruelles sur ses poignets avait fondu dans la brume,le libérant.  
  
La surprise initiale s'est rapidement métamorphosée en extase et dans cette dimension éthérée où le temps semblait glissé comme des grains de sable entre les doigts, il s'est trouvé enfin libre. Sans hésitation,il s'est désespérément jeté vers l'avant, contre Harry - mais avec une embardée dans estomac - et Harry a soudainement glisser de sa poigne,se dissolvant dans le vide; et il tomba, tomba dans l'obscurité, tomba dans lui même...  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent,un lueur fièvreuse dans le regard, respirant difficilement, son corps couvert de sueur froide. Il essuya son front d'une main tremblante, l'environnement familier du dortoir des Serpentars réaparaissant peu à peu dans son esprit.  
  
Son corps entier tremblait toujours comme il couvrit ses yeux de ses paumes, son esprit incapable d'être protégé de la réalité de son rêve, qui repassait en courant dans ses veines dont le sang étaient empoisonné. Draco ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enterra son visage dans ses bras, essayant désespérément de rassembler ses pensées dispersées et tourbillonnantes.  
  
Harry.  
  
Qui l'embrassait.lui.  
  
Qui l'embrassait comme il n'avait jamais pû imaginé être embrasser par quelqu'un,mais après tout,il l'avait bien imaginé - c'était une invention de son imagination fiévreuse.Parce que le jour où Harry Potter l'embrassera de son propre arbitre...Il pouvait bien attendre toute sa vie pour un tel jour. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait rêvé d'Harry dans cette sorte de scénario,ce rêve n'étant surement pas le dernier. Ce qui était plus inquiétant, c'est que ses rêves devenaient de plus en plus non-conformiste,sensuels et la présence de vêtements dans ses rêves devenait de plus en plus rare.Probablement dans le rêve suivant il se retrouverait glorieusement nu avec Harry le lavant dans une baignoire remplie du champagne.  
  
Draco secoua vigoureusement la tête pour purifier ses pensées comme cette image mentale commença à se former dans son esprit, essayant de garder le peu de santé mentale qu'il avait,si il en avait encore.  
  
Non, il ne pouvait certainement pas se permettre de s'endormir de nouveau - les rêves qu'il avait devenaient insupportable.Une pure torture.  
  
Draco pris le livre qu'il avait lu plus tôt, qui était entrouvert à côté de lui et attrapa sa baguette magique, et chuchota, "Lumos".Il regarda autour pour s'assurer que chacun dormait toujours profondément et si le rythme des ronflements de Goyle remplissait toujours la pièce.  
  
Draco tourna quelques pages au hasard et il commenca à lire, tenant sa baguette magique au-dessus de la page. Mais les tache sans signification qui était en fait des mots coururent dans son esprit, se dissolvant dans l'incohérence comme le souvenir du baiser d'Harry pris le dessus sur tout le reste, envoyant un frisson à travers son corps.  
  
C'était juste un rêve, se dit-il, à maintes reprises, se le repétant fervement,bien qu'il n'ait pas été tout à fait sûr d'être soulagé ou attristé. Sa respiration s'était graduellement rétabli,bien que l'alarme qui résonnait dans sa tête n'ait montré aucuns signes de fatigue.  
  
C'était seulement un rêve.  
  
Mais profondément à l'intérieur, il savait que le rêve était un vrai désir et une vrai crainte, perdue dans la réalité niée.  
  
*** Sauf le fait qu'ils s'évitaient avec précaution quand leurs chemins se croisaient ces derniers temps, pensa Harry qui s'en allait dans le couloir vers la salle de classe du Professeur Lupin pour le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal,il n'y avait pratiquement rien de changer entre lui et Malfoy.  
  
Bien, presque rien.Le manque de remarques ironiques était, en soi, extrêmement étrange.  
  
La classe devenait beaucoup plus morne sans les remarques de Malfoy, compris Harry quand il s'installa à côté de Ron et d'Hermione,attendant que le Professeur Lupin entre en classe.Il se rappela les nombreuses fois où lui et Malfoy s'était emporter dans les classe ou dans les couloirs. La guerre éclatait de temps à autre et le reste de la classe observait avec une fascination craintive quand il se battaient en duel, une version personalisé de la rivalité entre Serpentard et Griffindor. De telles duels les amenaient souvent tous les deux en retenue.  
  
Les yeux d'Harry coupèrent à travers la salle de classe, trouvant la figure familière de Malfoy parmi les Serpentards - il avait une conversation avec Pansy Parkinson, qui battait des cils d'une manière flirteuse, bien que Draco n'avait pas l'air aussi enchanté qu'elle. Un air d'indifférence entourait les gestes de Draco, toujours soutenue par une l'arrogance indolente.  
  
Avait-t il trouvé une façon de contre carré le filtre d'amour ? se demanda Harry;mais il y avait toujours cette absence inexplicable de confrontations hostiles entre eux. Il se demandait si il avait...  
  
Mais,arrête de penser à Malfoy!,pensa soudainement Harry,se rappelant le rêve inquiétant qu'il avait eu hier dans la nuit. Je pense que sa folie a déteindu sur moi.Harry avait rêvé qu'il était dans la Forêt Interdite avec Malfoy et qu'il faisait très sombre,mais le plus sinistre c'était qu'il l'avait embrassé.  
  
-Eurgh. Quel cauchemar. Mais je pensais à quoi moi, heck, pour rêver que je l'embrasse? - Harry secoua la tête, dérangée et déconcerté.Cela devait être un surplus de stress post-traumatique.  
  
Les étudiants allaient et venaient vers l'avant de la salle de classe pour remettre leurs rouleaux de devoirs sur le bureau de Lupin; leur enseignant semblait en retard. Harry pris le rouleau de son sac; Hermione, qui était assise à côté de lui, écrivaient toujours sur un parchemin déjà deux fois plus long que exiger.  
  
"Veux-tu que j'aille le porter pour toi ?" offra Ron. Il tenait son propre rouleau d'une main; il avait finalement réussi à remplir la longueur exigée, par une écriture de grosseur moyenne avec des espaces plutôt généreux entre les paragraphes.  
  
Harry remis son rouleau à Ron. "Ouais, merci." Il se leva à son tour, dans l'idée de demander à Seamus Finnigan la planification du prochain match de Quidditch; cette année, Seamus était responsable de l'animation et des commentaire pendant les parties.  
  
Ron passa entre les rangés vers le bureau de Lupin et comme il s'en est approché, il tomba face à face avec Draco Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy tenait un rouleau presque aussi volumineux que celui d'Hermione, et qui était vraisemblablement son propre devoir sur la Malédiction d'Imperius. Ron regarda le rouleau d'un oeil critique, un pur mépris crépitant dans ses yeux bleus.  
  
"Tu t'y connais dans la magie noire, Malfoy ?"dit Ron d'une façon acide, lançant à Malfoy un regard venimeux. "Bien je suis sûr que tu dois t'y connaître beaucoup - avec un père comme le tien, ce n'est pas très difficile à croire."  
  
Les yeux argentés de Draco s'obscurcirent et il considéra le rouleau mince de Ron dédaigneusement. "Oui, Weasley et je vois que tu ne peux pas te permettre d'acheter assez de parchemin pour écrire un devoir convenable - mais avec une famille comme la tienne, c'est parfaitement compréhensible."  
  
Ron s'avança tout près de Draco, ses yeux étincelant de colère. "Un jour ou l'autre, Malfoy," siffla-t il avec fureur "Un jour ou l'autre, mon père fera une fouille dans ta maison et il fera voir au monde ce que ta famille est vraiment - des mangemorts."  
  
Les yeux de Draco rétrécicèrent,mais il fixèrent toujours Ron dans les yeux et il répondit très calmement, "Ton père doit d'abord revenir des fouilles qu'il fait dans votre coffre-fort pour trouver un peu d'argent"  
  
C'était la limite.  
  
Ron lança une série d'injures et s'avança pour empoigner le col de Malfoy; Draco répondit en le poussant pour qu'il lâche sa poigne, et-  
  
"Ron,arrête ça," dit Harry fermement, apparaissant à leur côté et forçant les mains de Ron à lacher prises sur la cape de Draco.  
  
Les yeux de celui-ci vacillèrent quand ils rencontrèrent le regard d'Harry.  
  
Dans une surprise brève il restèrent immobiles, l'espace d'un battement de coeur, avant que Draco ne dépose son regard sur Ron.  
  
Ron se tourna vers Harry, consterné; pour réponse, Harry le pris fermement par le bras et l'amena loin de Draco, le menant dans le fond de la salle de classe.  
  
"Mais c'était quoi ça, Harry ?!" fit Ron indigné et mécontent. "Mais pourquoi t'a fais ça ? Je l'avais presque ! J'allais le-"  
  
"Ron, calme-toi..."dit Harry, "Tu n'avais pas le droit de frapper Malfoy..."  
  
"Oh que si que j'avais le droit de le frapper! Il m'a insulté!"  
  
"Mais tu as commencé, pas vrai ?" répliqua Harry. Il avait observé ce qui c'était passé entre Ron et Draco de la table de Seamus, qui ce trouvait assez proche de l'évènement.  
  
"Et pis quoi ?C'est toujours lui qui as commencé avant."  
  
"Ne commence pas de bataille avec Malfoy, Ron," dit Harry d'un ton raisonnable, jettant à son ami un regard sévère. "Il ne fait pas beaucoup de bruit pour une fois,ne va pas chercher les ennuis avec lui, ok ?"  
  
"Et pourquoi pas non ?" s'obstina Ron. "Il semble pas allez très bien c'est derniers temps, et c'est la chance idéale pour nous de nous faire vengance pour toutes les fois qu'il nous en as fait baver!"  
  
"Ne laisse pas la vengance te monter à la tête," lui répondit Harry. "Si tu te bat avec Malfoy dans la classe, tu vas mettre Lupin dans une position très délicate, parce qu'il devra vous donner une retenue ou faire perdre des points de Gryffindor et il est loin d'aimer ça."  
  
"Ce n'est pas juste," répliqua Ron, donnant un furieux coup de pied dans la table à coté de lui. "Pourquoi nous ne frappons pas les premiers, pour faire changement ?"  
  
"Parce qu'il n'y a aucune bonne raison valable," dit Harry,impartial. "Nous ne sommes pas comme lui, Ron et nous ne choisissons pas de se battre juste pour le sport, ou pour frapper les gens quand il sont au tapis."  
  
"Je me fiche si Malfoy est au tapis ou non. Ça ne change pas le fait qu'il est un petit bâtard orgueilleux à qui j'aimerais roué de coups pour toutes les choses horribles il nous à fait." Ron secoua son poing. "Il me rend tellement fou que j'aimerais bien lui arracher les tripes pour m'en faire une corde à danser."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione avait entendu la description plutôt désagréable que Ron avait fait. "Ne me dit pas que tu t'es battus avec Malfoy." Elle jeta un regard sévère à Ron. "De nouveau".  
  
Harry avait admis qu'Hermionne avait beaucoup de sang-froid, particulièrement plus que Ron.Elle se tenait toujours la tête haute devant les raillerie des Serpentard, n'exerçant aucune représailles ou en inventant de terrible machinations; la seule fois qu'elle avait réagi à leur provocation était quand Malfoy avait insulté Hagrid,sur quoi elle lui avait donné une gifle. Mais la plupart du temps,Hermionne prenais les affronts des Serpentard d'une façon calme.  
  
"Ron, tu sais très bien que si Malfoy t'insulte c'est justement pour te mettre à bout!" Hermione lança de nouveau un regard désapprobateur à Ron puis roula son parchemin, finalement fini. "Laisse-le tout seul et ne te préoccupe pas de lui."  
  
"Ouais, ne t'en préocuppe pas, Ron." approuva Harry avant de rajouter, "Malfoy ne vaut pas tout ces ennuis, tu sais."  
  
Harry porta son regard au loin,balayant la classe des yeux quand il vit soudainement Draco qui était en train de l'observer, il semblait réfléchir,c'est yeux gris semblaient légèrement tendu,son regard posé sur lui,le perçant calmement.  
  
Draco portait une expression impénétrable sur son visage, comme une ardoise lisse et il considérait Harry avec des yeux remplis d'une ambiguïté qui pouvait être lue d'une dizaine de façon différente. Le regard fixe de Draco rencontra celui de Harry pendant une seconde qui sembla une éternité, puis Draco baissa les yeux et se détourna de lui.  
  
Harry fronca les sourcils; il se sentait... confus. Malfoy se comportait très étrangement et pour savoir comment il allait Harry n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer tout ces signaux mélangés qu'il obtenait, qui semblait se contredire -un spectre de colère,du dédain,de la haine,de l'indifférence et de la douleur parcourait les regards qu'il lui lançait,des regards insondables qui le rendait perplexe.  
  
Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent,continuant à observer Draco, dont la tête blonde était docilement penché sur un manuel. Pour quelque raison amorphe,Draco semblait plus hardi qu'il était censé être, malgré le fait qu'il devait trouver une solution à son problème si l'histoire du filtre d'amour était vraie.  
  
De l'autre coté de la pièce,Draco serra ses poings sous la table, sentant le poids des yeux d'Harry sur son dos comme le souffle dense d'un orage, sombre et imminent, presque tangible, lui rappelant son rêve agité.  
  
Pourquoi ?se demanda Draco, quand une confusion et une panique soigneusement contrôlée l'immergea. Pourquoi avait-t-il dit à Weasley de reculer ? À quoi jouait-t-il ?  
  
C'est ça, lui dit une voix douce et dangereuse au plus profond de lui-même.  
  
Il joue. Il joue avec *toi*. Potter est fasciné par cette nouvelle puissance, cette puissance sur toi et tout ça est est juste un jeu pour lui,un jeu cruel de vengeance. Pour toutes les choses que tu lui as jamais fait, tu lui as donner le moyen parfait pour qu'il puisse se venger.  
  
Draco ferma les yeux. Mais avait-il osé espérer une autre réalité que celle- ci ? Le pouvoir absolu corrompt toujours,même entre les mains d'un saint généralement connu comme Harry Potter.C'était un mal trop exquis pour résister.  
  
Et Draco se demanda combien de temps il pourrait tenir comme ça. Tout ce qu'il trouva pour ce consoler lui-même était le mince rayon d'espoir qu'il pourrait trouver une façon de changer complètement la potion avant qu'elle ne l'ait saigné de tout ce qu'il valait, avant que ce ne soit trop tard.  
  
Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry, qui souriait et riait avec ses amis Gryffindor et rapidement il regarda plus loin de nouveau, ses yeux brullant d'un désespoir qui apparaissait en lui.  
  
Ou était-ce déjà trop tard ?  
  
  
  
***la suite dans le chapitre 5 que j'adore ^-^ *** 


	5. Chapitre 5

Cette fic n'es pas écrit par moi,mais par Rhysenn (http://rhysenn.morethanart.org/ip/)  
  
Et bien sure les personnage m'appartienne encore moins, Ils sont a JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
***ceci est un slash draco/harry ***  
  
J'ai beaucoup aimé cette fic, alors j'ai décidé de la traduire pour la faire connaître.  
  
Je dois même avouer que grâce a cette fic je suis devenu un peu partisane Draco-Harry^^.  
  
J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier autant que moi.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pfff.dire que j'ai dit que j'allais traduire cette fic en 2 semaine ,même peut-être 1 semaine et demi.J'ai pris quoi ?un mois ?3 semaine ? 3 semaine et demi ?En tout cas cher lecteurs, votre patience a été mise à rude épreuve,et j'en suis désolé.Les chapitres sont très longs ,celui là encore plus que les derniers,et le temps file à une telle allure !Et j voulais faire attention , je voulais que le chapitre sois bien traduit,pas tout croche comme le 1-2-3,que j'ai corrigé des fautes de verbes il y a une semaine ,ce qui ma pris du temps et laisser moins pour ce chapitre.  
  
Un gros merci pour les encouragements de Black Moon (ouais,convertisons tout le monde aux slash !) , cajedi , Marika jedusor , luffynette,! Et j'aimerais dire un gros MERCI Aux grandes fans d'irresistible poison depuis-le-début-qui-sont- Toujours-là-pour-me-supporter :Xaphania,rebecca et Molianne!!! Merchi!  
  
N'hésiter pas à reviewer!  
  
-Fannie  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 5:Conséquences  
  
L'amour n'est pas un mot; c'est une phrase.  
  
  
  
Le professeur Lupin mis tous leurs rouleaux de devoirs corrigés sur la table et regarda la classe,affichant un sourire plaisant.  
  
"Bien.Voici les devoirs du dernier cours,je les ai corrigés et j'aimerais vous en parler un peu avant de vous les rendre" Il montra la pile de rouleaux et remarqua sèchement, "Certains d'entre vous ont clairement pris la limite de longueur très techniquement et ont le plaisir de savoir que j'ai tenu compte de leurs efforts minutieux d'avoir fait un devoir d'exactement trente pouces de long."  
  
Ron souri timidement et regarda Harry, qui lui sourit à son tour.  
  
"Cependant," les yeux de Lupin scintillèrent, "Ce devoirs est généralement très bien fait, dont quelques uns qui sont remarquables." Il pris un rouleau de parchemin épais et le montra à toute la classe."Hermionne a fait un travail méticuleux dans ses recherches sur l'histoire de l'Imperius à travers les Âges,allant au-delà de ce qu'il y avait dans le manuel et en donnant un compte très précis des origines et du développement de la Malédiction. Cinq points à Gryffindor, très bien fait."  
  
Il n'y avait aucune surprise, bien qu'Hermione rougit et sembla heureuse comme à toutes les fois.Ron souriait lui aussi et leva ses sourcils comme pour dire Il n'y a rien d'étonnant !, mais il était sincèrement tout heureux pour les points supplémentaires,puisque la bataille pour la première place dans les classements de la coupe des 4 Maison étaient très serré entre les serpentards et les Gryffondor. Harry leva les pouces en direction d'Hermione.  
  
"Un autre excellent devoir vaut la peine d'être mentionner," annonça Lupin, "il est écrit par M. Malfoy."  
  
La tête d'Harry se tourna rapidement dans la direction de Draco, une expression de surprise sur son visage;Draco ne le regarda pas, il fixait un point devant lui.Un murmure surgi dans la salle de classe, dû au mécontentement des Griffondor qu'Hermione n'était pas la seule dont le devoir fut cité en exemple et la satisfaction des Serpentards qu'ils avaient enfin un devoir digne d'exemple.  
  
"M. Malfoy a fait une analyse remarquable sur les effets de la Malédiction d'Imperius, ce qui est en réalité beaucoup plus difficile que de la recherche puisqu'il incorpore un commentaire personnel." À ces mots, Hermione fronca les sourcils, ennuyé que les beaux commentaires ne soit par pour elle.Lupin continua, "Il a réussi à écrire sur la raison et l'efficacité de l'Imperius d'une façon très intelligente et cet essai est parmi un des meilleurs que je n'ai jamais lu."  
  
Lupin pris ce qui était vraisemblablement le rouleau de Draco et le déploya; Harry jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil vers Draco et fut surpris de voir un regard plein d'inquiétude sur le visage de Draco quand Lupin commenca à lire des passages choisis du devoir.  
  
"L'Imperius est puissant grâce au contrôle absolu qu'il donne à celui qui lance le sort - la victime est forcée de se plier complètement à la volonté de son agresseur, incapable de se battre contre cela à moins d'être entrainé ou de posséder des pouvoirs spéciaux." lit Lupin à voix haute; la classe était silencieuse,tout les élèves écoutaient. "L'Imperius a été omniprésent à travers les âges car il possède une nature simple et efficace,il pénètre la victime profondément, entrant dans son esprit, son corps et son âme.D'autres cas sont semblables comme les sorts de manipulements mentaux, certains charmes de mémoire et les filtre d'amour."  
  
Harry tressailli légèrement,droit sur sa chaise. Il détourna son regard vers Draco, sa tête blonde était basse,ces mains couvraient ses yeux, ses épaules étaient pendantes. Harry regarda Draco fixement,sentant un lourd poids dans sa poitrine quand Lupin continua.  
  
"La victime est alors confuse,ne pouvant savoir ce qui est vrai ou pas, incapable de distinguer entre la pensée incitée et l'intention réelle. C'est ce qui la fait désagréger de l'intérieur - elle ne sait plus la différence entre ce qu'elle veut vraiment et ce que le sort la force à faire et vers la fin, cela s'avère le moyen le plus destructeur de briser son jugement."  
  
Lupin fit une pause,sauta quelques paragraphes,et se remit à lire plus bas, près de la fin du parchemin : "après quelque temps,l'effet probablement le plus destructeur de l'Imperius sur une personne est le fait qu'il est graduel,s'attaquant à l'esprit,pour que la soumission ne devienne presque volontaire,une habitude acquise,et le sort atteint son but supprême quand la personne croit vraiment qu'il s'agit de son propre jugement. C'est quand la Malédiction a finalement vaincu la dernière citadelle de son caractère - son coeur."  
  
Le professeur Lupin jeta un coup d'oeil à la classe, et souria tout en roulant le parchemin; Draco affichait aucune expression, bien qu'Harry ne puisse pas voir très clairement,car il ne voyait que son profil.  
  
"Je n'aurais pas pu le décrire mieux moi-même," Lupin fit un petit signe de tête vers Draco; celui-ci le regarda à peine,avant de baisser les yeux de nouveau. "Très bien fait, Draco. Dix points à Serpentard."  
  
Les Griffondors murmurèrent des protestation outragée - comment ce pouvait-t il que Malfoy obtienne plus de points qu'Hermione? Plusieurs Gryffondors jetèrent aux Serpentards,à Draco particulièrement, des regards venimeux.  
  
Ron bougonnait amèrement. "Le bâtard,"siffla t-il, la colère emplissant son murmure."La seule raison qui explique pourquoi il sait tant de chose sur l'Imperius c'est parce qu'il a de l'expérience pratique! Pourquoi par l'enfer maudit obtient-t-il dix points pour avoir pratiqué la magie noire?"  
  
"Parle moins fort Ron," averti Harry; la voix de Ron avait monter dans sa colère furieuse.  
  
Mais Ron était borné. "C'est atroce!" Il regarda le professeur. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Lupin ? Pourquoi il ne voit pas que Malfoy sait plus de chose sur la magie noire qu'il se doit ? Ce devoir est la preuve évidente que les Malfoy sont très au courant sur la magie noire et-"  
  
"Ron,"répéta Harry,plus fort cette fois. "Calme toi!"  
  
Pendant ce temps, Lupin avait commencé à distribuer les rouleaux de parchemins et les étudiants allèrent se rassembler autour de son bureau pour prendre leurs devoirs. Hermione se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bureau tandis que Ron et Harry restèrent à leurs tables;Ron toujours aussi en colère,et Harry lui regardait d'un air affolé de l'autre coté de la salle de classe - vers Malfoy.  
  
Draco était tranquillement allé en avant, avait pris son rouleau et était retourné à sa table.Sans même le regarder,il poussa le rouleau de parchemin dans son sac et s'assis,toujours dans la même transe stupéfiée,son visage affichant le même regard vide qu'il portait quand Lupin lisait à haute voix son texte devant la classe.  
  
Harry s'estima dérangé; il ne pouvait pas tout à fait expliquer la source de son malaise, bien qu'il savait que cela avait certainement un rapport avec Malfoy et de quelque chose dans son texte qui l'avait frapper profondément à l'intérieur. Son devoir disait que les filtres d'amour étaient une variante de la Malédiction d'Imperius Malfoy décrivait-il ce qu'il ressentait,sous l'effet du filtre d'amour ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment vrai ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment si horrible ?  
  
Hermione revint avec trois rouleaux qu'elle distribua à Harry et à Ron. Elle regarda tristement son propre parchemin,plutôt triste que le sien ne sois pas le meilleur devoirs et fâché parce qu'elle c'était fait battre par Malfoy.  
  
Harry la poussa du coude. "Hé, reprend courage, Herm. Le tien a été mentionné comme étant un des meilleurs."  
  
"Ouais," dit Ron en inclinant la tête,en rajoutant d'un ton obscure, "Et tu sais la seule raison pourquoi Malfoy est si bien informé sur le sujet c'est parce que son père a une collection entière de choses sur la Magie Noire caché dans leur manoir. Je pari que Malfoy a appris tout ça avant même qu'il ne sois venu à Poudlard."Il secoua la tête,exaspérer. "Pourquoi Lupin est si aveugle?."  
  
Hermione sembla pensive. "Pensez-vous vraiment que Malfoy ait écrit tout ça a cause qu'il a déjà jeté la Malédiction ?"  
  
"Non," répondit Harry, sans y pensé, au même moment ou Ron dit, "Oui".  
  
Ron considéra Harry d'un air incrédule. "Quoi?"  
  
Harry se sentait plutôt embarrassé;"Non, je ne crois pas, parce que Malfoy décrivait l'effet d'être sous l'emprise de l'Imperius-" il hésita brièvement, "ou sous d'autre variant du sort; et pas ce que que ressentai la personne qui le lance."  
  
Ron était peu disposé pour admettre quoi que ce soi. "Ne me dit pas que tu crois en réalité que Malfoy n'ai jamais fait de Magie noire!"  
  
"Non,"répondit Harry."Je ne pense pas qu'en réalité il pratique les Malédictions Impardonnables. Peut-être son père, mais pas lui."  
  
"Quoi ? Je peux pas croire que tu pense ça!" Ron devint très agité. "C'est Malfoy, Harry. Il ne tendrait pas une corde à un homme se noyant dans la mer; de quoi n'est-il pas capable ?Et il connait probablement comment l'Imperius agit sur la victime parce qu'il a vu son père l'employé sur des gens plusieurs fois auparavant."  
  
"Bien, je crois que Malfoy en est capable,"dit Hermione lentement, "mais je ne peux pas dire à coup sûr si il fait cela en réalité, cepandant.  
  
Ce n'est pas si facile d'apprendre à jeter l'Imperius, tu sais - ce n'est pas juste un vague mouvement de baguette,ça exige une longue formation magique."  
  
Ron sembla mutiné. "Le jour où mon père aura assez de preuves pour obtienir un mandat de perquisition pour le manoir des Malfoy," dit-t-il d'un ton féroce, sinistre, frappant son poing droit dans son autre paume, "nous montront ce que cette famille pourrie est vraiment ,et ensuite, Lucius Malfoy pourra dépenser le reste de ses Galions pur remettre à neuf sa cellule d'Azkaban."  
  
Hermione tapota doucement Ron sur l'épaule. "Ne t'en fait pas, Ron."  
  
Lupin commenca alors à parler des règlements du Ministère quant à l'utilisation interdite de l'Imperius.Il eu un son de parchemins froissés et de plumes frottant le papier: tout le monde avait commencé à écrire des notes.Harry fit tournoyé sa plume distraitement entre ses doigts, son esprit déviant de la voix de Lupin...  
  
Il jeta un regard furtif dans la direction de Draco; l'autre garçon avait la tête basse sur son parchemin mis devant lui, comme si il était profondément concentrer. Sa plume se balancait dans sa main, mais il n'avait pas noté un seul mot jusqu'a maintenant. Harry l'observa,glissant dans ses propres pensées, et commença à réfléchir au potentiel sérieux de la situation.  
  
Il y avait quelque chose dans le devoir que Malfoy avait écrit - il avait eu une certaine contradiction dans la voix de Malfoy la dernière fois qu'il s'était parlé;l'urgence dans sa voix. Ron avait raison; c'était comme si Draco parlait de sa propre expérience, bien que comme Harry l'avait désigné, ce n'était pas comme étant l'agresseur mais bien la victime.Un sentiment de sympathie se tortillait à l'intérieur de lui, pas tout à fait de la culpabilité, mais -  
  
"Harry!"l'interrompit la voix d'Hermione dans un petit sifflement, à côté de lui.  
  
Harry sortit de sa rêverie; il vit quelques têtes curieuse se tourner dans sa direction et le Professeur Lupin le regardait avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Il cligna des yeux de nouveau, embarrassé; il n'avait pas prêté une seconde d'attention à ce que Lupin avait dit...  
  
"Il a demandé qui avait déjà été capable de repousser la Malédiction d'Imperius auparavant," Hermione était vite venu à son aide, murmurant du coin de sa bouche sans déplacer ses lèvres, une habileté qu'elle avait perfectionné étant assise à côté de Neville dans  
  
le cours de potion.  
  
"Oh! Um, oui monsieur, uh, moi," dit Harry à la hâte, donnant à Lupin une sorte de sourire d'excuse. "J'ai réussi,euh,deux,trois fois."  
  
Si Lupin avait remarqué son inattention, ce que Harry était sûr, il ne fit aucun commentaire et continua de demander, "Décrit pour nous comment c'était quand la Malédiction était sur toi et comment tu t'y pris pour la repousser ?"  
  
Harry pensa un instant, se sentant légèrement inconfortable comme chacun s'est retourné pour le regarder.  
  
"Bien," commenca t-il lentement, "Je me suis senti... C'était comme si tout le poids de mon corps avait disparu et que je flottais - comme si mon esprit était net, avec juste une voix qui me disait de faire une chose,comme si c'était pur et simple, mais c'était en réalité si clair parce que c'était tout vide..." Harry cessa son explication et secoua la tête. "C'est vraiment difficile décrire."  
  
Lupin inclina la tête d'une manière encourageante. "Je comprends ce que vous essayez de dire, Harry. C'était si peu compliqué dans votre esprit, parce que le sort avait supprimé votre capacité de penser pour vous, faire vos propres choix. Comment l'avez-vous repoussé ?"  
  
"J'ai juste essayé de continuer à prendre conscience du courant de mes propres pensées, à maintes reprises dans mon esprit, j'ai juste refusé d'écouter cette voix,  
  
bien que cela semblait être la seule chose que je ne pouvait entendre. J'ai juste continué à le repousser et graduellement c'était plus facile de le bloquer dans ma tête."  
  
Draco écouta attentivement lorsque Harry parla; chaque mot qu'Harry prononça s'effondraient comme le tonnerre dans son esprit,se répercutant avec un assimilation silencieuse, comme une balle dans la tête.Ces phrases ont créer un rayon d'espoir, mais en même temps elles ont versé des torrents de désespoir. C'est ce que j'ai besoin de faire pour arriver à battre cela. Mais j'ai essayé et je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser. De Pensé à lui.  
  
"Merci, Harry," fit un Lupin souriant. Il se tourna au reste de la classe. "Harry vient de nous dire sa méthode pour se battre contre l'Imperius - il y a d'autres façons de le contourner, unique à chaque individu, et tous doivent trouver la méthode qui leurs sert le mieux."  
  
L'expression de Lupin s'est calmée. "La Malédiction d'Imperius est de beaucoup la moins mortelle de trois - Cruciatus vous rend incapable de contrôle physique et il n'y a aucune façon de repousser la douleur.Avada Kedavra n'a aucun contre-sort et est irréversible. Depuis Imperius est la seule des Malédictions qui peuvent être consciemment résistées, c'est important que chacun d'entre vous apprennent à se battre contre cela au moins à un certain degré."  
  
À ces mots Neville Longdubat avala difficilement et jetta un regard alarmé à Hermione.  
  
Les yeux gris-bleux de Lupin balayèrent la classe entière, tous écoutaient avec une attention passionnée. "Le Directeur m'a fait savoir que certains d'entre vous dans cette classe ont été soumis à la Malédiction d'Imperius pendant une démonstration en classe il y a quelques années." Quelques étudiants inclinèrent la tête.  
  
"Je ferais un présentation en classe sur la Malédiction de l'Imperius aujourd'hui, pour donner aux étudiants un sens à ce qu'est l'Imperius, pour qu'ils puissent être mieux préparés pour se battre contre cela,si le besoin surgit dans l'avenir." Lupin fit une pause et soutenu un parchemin à l'air officiel devant la classe pour que chacun voit. "C'est un certificat du Ministère me permettant d'employer la Malédiction d'Imperius dans une capacité limitée pour la leçon pratique d'aujourd'hui."  
  
Lupin jeta un coup d'oeil aux étudiants"Je veux que tous ici sache que le sort d'Imperius auquel vous serez soumis ne vous nuira pas d'aucune façon. Je sais que certains d'entre vous peuvent avoir de mauvais souvenirs de la dernière fois qu'ils ont subi la Malédiction d'Imperius dans la classe - mais c'était une démonstration complètement non autorisée, sans approbation antérieure du Ministère ou du Directeur. Vous pouvez être assuré que le Professeur Dumbledore est entièrement conscient de cette session particulière pratique et qu'il croit que vous êtes tous assez vieux pour être capables de manipuler la magie plus avancée maintenant."  
  
Hermione semblait excité, pour quelque raison que Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il cru que l'intention de Lupin ne lui nuirait pas, mais il n'en débordait pas d'enthousiasme non plus. Son expérience sinistre avec la Malédiction d'Imperius aux mains de Voldemort était assez solide pour durer longtemps,très longtemps.  
  
Tout les élèves se déplacèrent vers l'avant de la salle de classe avec ce qui ne pouvait être nommé comme une exitation retenue.Ils étaient tout assez désireux d'expérimenter l'Imperius, puisqu'il ne semblait pas y avoir quelle que douleur que ce soit impliquée,  
  
mais l'appréhension naturelle était toujours évidente.Lupin était très patient et encourageait chacun d'entre eux. Les étudiants formèrent une ligne et attendirent leur tour.  
  
"Concentre toi," dit Lupin, comme il controlait soigneusement la force du sort à chaque étudiant. "Prête attention à tes propres pensées, continue à te concentrer sur elles... Non, non, essait d'ignorer ma voix dans ta tête... Concentration..."  
  
À la fin de la session pratique,les seuls qui étaient capables avec succès de parer la Malédiction d'Imperius sans aucune difficulté étaient Harry - et Draco. Hermione avait eu un résultat assez concluent, bien qu'elle ait dû essayer cinq fois avant qu'elle n'ait réussi et obtenu une migraine pour tout son effort, et par son sens de l'accomplissement.  
  
Lupin souri à Harry et Hermione et inclina la tête vers Draco. "Bien joué à tout les trois. Quant au reste, je suis très heureux de voir que vous y mettez tout vos effort et je dois dire, c'est un bon début. Vous pouvez seulement vous améliorer, avec plus d'expérience et de la concentration améliorée, vous serez tous capable de contrer la malédiction." Il lança à chacun un regard encourageant,"la Classe est terminé."  
  
"L'as-tu vu ?" murmura Ron triomphalement à Harry quand ils retournèrent à leurs tables pour empaqueter leurs choses. "Malfoy pouvait repousser la Malédiction! Ne me dit pas maintenant que tu ne crois toujours pas qu'il a déjà eu des tonnes de pratique avec l'Imperius!"  
  
Hermione arriva à côté d'eux et entendit la dernière déclaration de Ron.  
  
"Bien," désigna t-elle avec diplomatie, "nous avons réussi Harry et moi. Et nous n'avons pas eu de formation en Magie Noire."  
  
Ron lui lança un regard qui semblait vouloir dire Hé,appuis-moi donc pour faire changement? et répliqua, "Mais c'est différent! Pour tous les deux - Harry, est né avec un repousse-mal dans son sang ou quelque chose du genre.Et toi, Herm, tu as l'intelligence et le talent d'exécuter à peu près n'importe quel charme, malédiction ou contre-malédiction jamais inventée." À cela, Hermione rougi. "Mais Malfoy ? L'avez-vous vu comme étant le meilleur en autre chose dans le cours de Défense Contre sauf pour ce qui touchait à Magie Noire?"  
  
Harry considéra l'opinion de son ami; Ron avait marqué un point. Malfoy n'avait jamais excelé dans cette classe auparavant. Il jeta un regard soupçonneux à Draco, qui venait de finir d'empaqueter ses propres rouleaux et sa plume dans son sac. Peut-être que Ron avait raison. Peut-être que Malfoy avait eu une formation plus sur le terrain dans les Magies Noires qu'il le laissait entendre. C'était encore une autre chose qu'il devait éclaircir avec Malfoy.  
  
Il devait parler avec Malfoy. Bientôt. Maintenant.  
  
Ron et Hermione étaient déjà à l'avant de la salle de classe; Harry hésita,  
  
il vit ensuite Draco quitter tranquillement la salle de classe par la porte à l'autre bout, qui menait dans la direction des cachots souterrains des Serpentard.  
  
"Hé!"dit Harry à Ron et Hermione, qui se retournèrent vers lui. "Je vais demander à Lupin quelque chose sur mon devoir. Vous deux allez en avant, je vous verrai au déjeuner ?"  
  
Ron et Hermione approuvèrent et disparurent de la salle de classe. Harry s'attarda quelques instants pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient vraiment partis, avant de sortir par l'autre sortie et c'est d'un pas pressé qu'il marcha dans le couloir, qui était pratiquement vide car les Serpentars sont les seuls a fréquenté cet itinéraire et de plus la majorité étaient déjà parti déjà avant lui.  
  
Les couloirs étaient sombres, malgré le fait qu'il était seulement midi - le couloir descendait en faisant un courbe,le sol en pierre était inégaux  
  
causant an niveau du sol des creux aux intervalles irréguliers, ralentissant Harry considérablement parce qu'il devait constamment regarder ou il mettait les pieds. Il s'était presque cassé la gueule deux fois et il commençait à se demander  
  
comment Malfoy avait réussi à arriver a couvrir une tel distance dans un temps si court, quand soudainement-  
  
"Que veux-tu,Potter ?"  
  
Harry se retourna violament pour faire face à la voix douce et pointue.  
  
Directement à sa droite se situait un passage étroit qu'il avait à peine remarqué dans sa hâte de le rattraper - il semblait que ce passage avait été taillé par la nature dans les hauts blocs en pierre. Les murs raides étaient non cirés,usés .C'était sombre et ombragé, à peine éclairé par la lumière inclinée des torches dans le couloir principal.  
  
Draco Malfoy s'est lentement formé dans l'obscurité, se détachant des ombres.Il portait une expression étrange sur son visage, une qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant - presque sans d'émotion,mais encore teintée d'unn mélange curieux de colère et de résignation. Ses yeux ont reflété la flamme terne vermillon des torches espacées le long du mur et il soutena le regard fixe d'Harry.  
  
Harry se remis de sa surprise initiale. "Comment as-tu su que je te suivais ?"  
  
"Qui ne t'as pas entendu ?" Les coin de la bouche de Draco se frisèrent dans un sourire moqueur. "Tu marchait dans le couloir comme un enragé, on aurait pu t'entendre du Grand Hall."  
  
"Très drôle, Malfoy."  
  
"Je n'essayais pas d'être drôle, Potter." Draco croisa ses bras et lanca un regard noir à Harry. "Que veux-tu ? Était tu juste en train de flâner - ou dois-je dire piocher ? - dans les quartiers des Serpentards ?"  
  
Harry se déplaça de quelques pas vers l'avant, à l'intérieur du passage étroit; où ils étaient maintenant debout, ils ont été tous les deux caché des regards, seulement partiellement visible d'un certain angle dans le couloir principal car le demi-jour les masquaient presque complètement.  
  
Mais Harry pouvait toujours voir Draco assez clairement, et la marée d'émotion qui l'avait aléatoirement transformé ses traits délicats filtré dans le jeu vacillant de la lumière à travers son visage pâle. Ils étaient debout à un pied d'espace, assez près pour toucher mais encore assez loin pour résister, la tension rendait l'espace plus court entre eux.  
  
"Nous avons besoin de parler, Malfoy," dit Harry fermement, sans préambule. "Ça ne marche pas."  
  
"Oui, je suis sûr que c'est vraiment difficile pour toi," la voix de Draco dégouttait de sarcasme."Tu sais, ne rien faire et tous - je comprends comment c'est complètement insupportable ce que tu vis."  
  
Harry l'ignora; il était déterminé de ne pas laisser Malfoy l'achever; il était déterminé d'obtenir les réponses pour lesquelles il était venu.  
  
"C'est ce que tu a vraiment voulu dire ?" éxigea Harry, "quand tu as écris le devoir ?"  
  
Une expression fermée cacha l'hésitation sur le visage de Draco. "C'est un devoir, Potter. Pas mon journal intime."  
  
"Ça sonnait assez vrai. Même Lupin a été impressionné de l'exactitude de ta description."  
  
Draco haussa les épaules nonchalamment. "Je voulais faire un devoir convenablepour avoir une bonne moyenne."  
  
Harry ne renonça pas et continua. "Tu a mentionné les filtres d'amour, comme étant en rapport avec la Malédiction d'Imperius."  
  
"Oui, c'est ce que j'ai écrit." La voix de Draco était toujours parfaitement neutre; il inclina la tête légèrement,jettant à Harry un regard oblique. "Mais c'est toi qui en tire toutes sorte de conclusions."  
  
Harry était exaspéré. "Arrête de tourner autour du buisson, Malfoy et donne moi juste une vrai réponse."  
  
"C'était un jeux de mots ?" Draco leva un sourcil dans d'un air d'amusement, bien que ses yeux n'aient montré aucune trace d'humour.  
  
Les yeux d'Harry s'obscurcirent, mais il resta calme. "As-tu trouvé une façon de te débarrasser ou de contrer le filtre ?" "Puisque tu crois pouvoir trouver la solution toi même."  
  
"Ça ne te regarde pas," essaya de répliqué Draco, regardant fixement Harry.  
  
"Pourquoi tu t'en souci de toute façon,Potter ? Es-tu venus me voir juste pour te réjouir avec malveillance ?"  
  
"Donc tu n'a toujours rien trouvé." Harry ne pouvait pas retenir le ton confiant de sa voix.  
  
"Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je pourrais avoir-" mais la voix de Draco manqua de conviction, "Mais même si c'est le cas,ce n'est pas de tes affaires,Potter. Et je n'apprécie pas le fait que tu me traque dans les couloirs, non plus."  
  
Harry devenait de plus en plus fâché."Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Pense-tu que tu peut juste t'éloigner de moi,comme si rien ne serait arrivé ?"  
  
Le visage de Draco se baissa; sa voix hésita imperceptiblement. "Je peux." Il fit une pause significative. "Pourquoi tu ne peux pas le faire ? Si ça ne signifie rien."  
  
Cette simple question frappa une corde sensible d'Harry, parce qu'il s'était posé cette question inconsciemment pendant les jours passés, chaque fois qu'il pensait à Malfoy et son problème : Pourquoi tu t'en souçi ?  
  
"Je ne m'en souçi pas,"dit Harry à haute voix, à sa propre question silencieuse; les yeux de Draco miroitèrent brièvement,  
  
avant de se fermer complétement aux émotions.Harry soupira et se rectifia, "Ça ne me signifie rien,Malfoy, et la seule raison que cette chose me dérange c'est parce que c'est dangereux.C'est de la magie Noire et tu n'as pas l'idée la plus faible de comment la manipuler ou la controlé.Et plus tu attend, plus tu seras infecté et je ne sais pas si les conséquences seront vraiment sérieuse,bien que je peux t'assuré que ce ne sera pas plaisant."  
  
Les lèvres de Draco se séparèrent légèrement dans l'étonnement et il examina les yeux d'Harry, où il vit une sincérité brûlante.Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se cassa alors sous la pression et monta à la surface. Il essaya de dire quelque chose, mais les mots semblèrent s'étrangler dans sa gorge, maintenant trop serré pour le discours.  
  
Harry vit l'expression de Draco changer,une émotion qui fondit et coula à travers son visage, changeant le désintéressement en de la désolation, le dédain en de l'impuissance. La sympathie de Harry en fut frappé de nouveau et comme Draco ne répondait pas, il pris l'occasion pour aller plus loin.  
  
Harry marcha plus près de Draco, qui ne s'éloigna pas.Il regarda Draco directement dans les yeux, l'électricité crépitante entre eux était presque visible et il demanda d'une voix basse, "Je veux savoir ce qui se passe vraiment , Malfoy."  
  
Draco ferma les yeux comme un feu d'artifice argenté, vert et rouge éclata dérrière la noirceur de ses paupières closes. L'intensité devenait trop lourde et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se retenir plus longtemps.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux, la réponse à la question d'Harry était déja dissoute dans son esprit inarticulé; les mains de Draco s'étirèrent en avant de leur propre volonté, saisissant Harry et le tirant brusquement contre son propre corps. La chose suivante qu'il sentie dans la brume de son esprit était le contact chaud de la bouche d'Harry contre la sienne. Il embrassait Harry;c'était l'achevement final.  
  
Harry trébucha quand Draco s'avança rapidement vers lui et son exclamation de surprise fondit contre les lèvres de Draco,qui était presque complétements refermées sur les siennes; il sursauta, quant pour la deuxième fois de sa vie il goûta la douceur contraire de son ennemi. Les mains de Draco se digirèrent vers ses bras, le clouant contre le mur, le couloir étroit pressant leurs corps trop proche, il se sentait étrangement bien.  
  
Quoi ? yeeerk!  
  
Harry plaça ses mains fermement contre la poitrine de Draco et le repoussa,  
  
Cassant la connexion; Draco s'est brusquement retiré lui aussi,le choc et la réalisation de ce qu'il avait fait tourbillonnait comme des tessons métalliques dans ses yeux, ses épaules s' effondrèrent dans le désespoir et il recula maladroitement,presque contre sa volonté.  
  
"C'est ce qui se passe." chuchota Draco,sa voix tremblait légèrement,à bout de souffle et d'angoisse.  
  
Une longue pause s'en suivi,un voile de confusion d'amertume et de regret se faufilant dans le de silence, remplissant l'étroit vide entre eux. Harry était toujours légèrement stupéfié, la chaleur lente des lèvres douces de Malfoy sur sa bouche réminiscente et il pris quelques moments pour rassembler ses pensées.  
  
"Rien n'a changé, n'est-ce pas ?" la voix d'Harry était calme, soigneusement calculé.  
  
Très doucement. "Non".  
  
Ils étaient toujours debout près l'un de l'autre, la largeur du couloir forçant une proximité presque insupportable. Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Draco,l'obscurité accentua le sens, la présence de Malfoy semblait être tout autour de lui,l'embrassant avec une chaleur éloignée, inaccessible.Juste un baiser lointain, pourtant envolé.  
  
Draco ferma les yeux, tremblant du froid soudain qui lui glaça les veines. La réaction soumise d'Harry à son baiser le déconcertait plus qu'il l'avait jamais été - c'était si tranquillement intense, coupant la tension avec sa lame silencieuse, le rendant plus embarrassé,perdu et impuissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.  
  
Le silence se dégela,maladroitement; Harry se racla la gorge. "Malfoy-"  
  
"Je ne peux pas." Les mots brefs ont renversés les lèvres de Draco, tordues dans une réclamation secrète.  
  
Harry rencontra son regard fixe,doucement étonné du désespoir cru, audible dans la voix de Draco.Il demanda presque : Tu ne peux pas quoi ?, mais il se retint au dernier moment,car cette question auraient sûrement interrompu l'imploration expérimentale de Draco et il aurait immédiatement vu que les barrières se redressé pour répliquer une réponse nul de sens.  
  
Donc Harry ne dit rien;il attendi.  
  
Draco respira profondément,les mots se figeant comme il examina les yeux vert. "Je ne peux pas," dit-il de nouveau, d'une voix misérable. "Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas faire... tout ça."  
  
"Que veux tu dire ?" demanda Harry doucement,l'antagonisme absent de sa voix.  
  
"Je veux dire, je ne peux rien faire." Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, poussant quelques mèches entêtées de ses yeux. "Je ne peux pas penser correctement et je ne peux pas trouver une façon de changer complètement le sort. C'est insupportable quand tu n'es pas là,mais je ne peux pas être debout avec toi, non plus."  
  
Harry grimaca légèrement aux dernier mots de Draco. "C'est délicat."  
  
Draco l'ignora. "Je veux dire, Potter,que je ne pourrais pas supporter cela encore longtemps."  
  
Harry observa Draco soigneusement."Bien,que veux-tu que je fasse alors ?" Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui s'enflamma ce qui fit qu'il ajouta, "Ou j'applique le plan ' reste loin de moi 'encore ?"  
  
"Ce Moment de détente n'est pas apprécié au moment actuel, Potter." Draco sembla agité. "Tu n'as rien de plus utile à dire ?"  
  
"Utile ?"fit Harry en secouant la tête. "Tu veux dire, comme de l'aide ? Parce que je te rappelle que tu m'a dit en des termes on ne peut plus clairs que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu attendais de moi . Jamais."  
  
Draco hésita, incertain de ce qu'il voulait dire - le fait qu'il serrait et relachait ses doigts avait trahi sa nervosité. Cette fois, sa façon naturelle de parler avec des mots pleins d'esprit sembla l'abandonner comme une profusion de pensées contradictoires passèrent en courant dans son esprit comme une montée puissante de courant électrique.  
  
"Je te l'ai offerte la dernière fois, Malfoy." Repris Harry, puisque Draco n'avait pas répondu. "Tu l' a refusé."  
  
"Pourquoi tu remets ça?" Les yeux de Draco brillèrent dans défi terni, envahi par un terrible désespoir.  
  
"Je ne suis pas ton esclave, Malfoy." dit Harry catégoriquement. "Je ne te permet pas de m'ordonner des choses selon tes caprices et tes fantaisies."  
  
"Mais tu es venu pour ça." Les mots simples de Draco étaient juste, presque judicieux.  
  
L' Exaspération et la colère envahi Harry de nouveau. "Ça ne signifie rien! Je t'ai dit auparavant et je le ferai de nouveau - je ne suis pas venu ici parce que je me suis soucié de toi. Je me fiche de ce que tu fait de ta vie! Mais'implique quand il le faut, parce que j'aimerais mieux mourrir plus tôt qu'être en contact avec la magie Noire, donc je veux tu te débarasse de ce sort et que- que tu me laisse seul!"  
  
L'explosion d'Harry rencontra un silence abasourdi qui se répercuta dans le couloir, les échos d'émotions de tous les deux, trops entrelacés pour être distingué.  
  
Finalement, Draco dit, très tranquillement, "Tu peux partir si tu veux,alors."  
  
"Je ne veux pas partir." La voix d'Harryétait tranchante comme une lame. "Je veux être sure que tu réglera ce maudit problème pour que nous puissions tous les deux continuer nos vies."  
  
Draco haussa les épaules - pas d'un façon négligente, plutot lourdement. "Je ne peux pas te faire cette promesse."  
  
Harry secoua la tête obstinément. "Ce n'est pas assez bon pour moi, Malfoy."  
  
"Est ce que quelque chose n'est jamais assez bon pour toi, Potter?"éclata Draco, la colère jetant des étincelles dans ses yeux. "Que veux-tu que je dise ? Est ce que tu sera plus heureux si je te dis que tout est réglé, alors tu pourras t'éloigner en feingnant que rien n'est arrivé ? A-tu jamais pensé comment c'était difficile pour moi ? Ou t'es tu juste inquiétés de ton toi précieux et innocent qui aurait pût être infecté par la magie noire ?"  
  
"C'est ça!"essaya de répliquer Harry, avançant inconsciemment d'un petit pas, fermant la distance entre lui et Draco. "Le fait que tu aime faire des horribles potions de magie noire ne te donne aucun droit de me traîner dans tes problèmes! Et ne dit pas-" Harry avait vu Draco ouvrir la bouche pour parler, "ne me dit pas que cette merde n'a rien avoir avec moi! Parce que même si je m'en vais en Alaska,cela ne change pas le fait que je suis impliqué dans cela - ce filtre d'amour et votre refus de faire avancer les choses n'aide pas!"  
  
"Tu pense que je n'essais pas ?" La voix de Draco dérailla légèrement avec l'émotion, ses yeux étincelant dans une frustration impuissante et une agonie inexprimée. "Je ne fait rien d'autres que d'essayer et je ne suis pas capable. Tu as vraiment raison de dire que c'est de la magie noire, et c'est dans mon sang, Potter, courant dans mes veines et chaque souffle que je prends ce n'est que du poison. Il n'y a rien je puisse faire, sauf peut- être me faire saigner moi-même, ce qui devient une option plus viable que tout ces minutes passées"  
  
"Ne sois pas stupide, Malfoy," siffla Harry avec acharnement, bien que l'inquiétude teinta ses yeux d'une ombre plus profond que le vert, comme la couleur d'une jungle dans la nuit éternelle, un pré obscurci. Il pris des mesures en avant, saisissant Draco par les épaules, sentant une tension tressaillir dans le corps de l'autre garçon, mais il le tenu fermement. "Essaye-tu de me faire sentir coupable, en menaçant de te tuer ? Pense-tu que je vais tomber à tes genoux en te suppliant d'être raisonnable ?"  
  
Harry poussa Draco, avec force et appuya son poids à son arrière pied, son regard fixe brûlait toujours sur Draco. "Pense-y bien de nouveau, parce que le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Malfoy."  
  
"Non." La voix de Draco était atone. "Maintenant, mon monde tourne autour de toi."  
  
"Oh, et je suis supposé d'être flatté?"  
  
"Ne le sois pas," dit Draco amèrement. "J'en déteste chaque moment."  
  
L'expression d'Harry se durci, l'amabilité expérimentale tournait au dégoût; il ouvra la bouche pour parler, mais il se ravisa ;il secoua la tête avec colère. "Oublie-ça. Je sais maintenant combien tu tien à ta fierté stupide. "  
  
Harry tourna son talon et marcha à grands pas vers le couloir principal, dans la direction où la lumière de la torche illuminait dans le passage obscurci comme une ombre flambante.  
  
Aucuns sermons, aucunes réprimande, à la différence de la dernière fois. Il s'est juste éloigné.  
  
Draco ferma les yeux,mordant sa lèvre inférieure. L'arrogance et le désespoir s'affrontait à l'intérieur de lui et il savait que c'était maintenant, ou jamais-  
  
"Potter, attends."  
  
Harry s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui, plus par réflexe que par empressement. Les torches jettaient des ombres brumeuses de lumière à travers le visage de Draco, traçant de grandes lignes frêle sur ses traits, contrastées avec le teint faiblement rose de ces joues pâles, courtoisie du bref baiser, torride.  
  
"Oui." La voix de Draco était douce, défaite.  
  
"Oui ? Oui quoi ?"  
  
"Je te le demande."  
  
Une véritable surprise éclaira les yeux d'Harry qui brillèrent comme du jade dans l'obscurité. Draco retena son souffle, attendant - il s'est demandé si Harry allait savourer ce moment de triomphe pour tout ce qu'il valait, se délectant de son humiliation, parce que dans le fond de son propre esprit Draco savait exactement ce qu'il aurait fait, dans la même position que lui. Il se renforça pour les mots acérés, sarcastiques qui allait sûrement suivre, le moment de victoire qu'Harry avait difficilement gagnée.  
  
Harry jetta à Draco un regard interrogateur, essayant de déchiffrer ses intentions; ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Draco et pendant un bref moment quelque chose entre eux c'était connecté, quelque chose apparentée à la compréhension, et tout à coup,l'hostilité naturelle et l'angoisse entre eux s'est fanée pendant une seconde passagère, la confusion fut mise à nue et l'implacable vérité,crue.  
  
Alors Draco cligna des yeux et regarda plus loin et le moment fut mort comme l'eau couvrant le feu, mais pour Harry c'était assez, assez au moins pour une deuxième chance. C'était même plus intense qu'une promesse passé, ou même une futur, parce que ce moment fut vécu maintenant,dans le présent et c'était une raison de croire.  
  
"Que veux tu que je fasse ?" demanda Harry tranquillement, aucun reproche dans sa voix et avec cette question discrète il permit à l'occasion magnifique de laisser sa marque, livrant la vengeance à une émotion plus forte et exaltante à l'intérieur de lui - la sympathie.  
  
Draco sembla soulagé; la tension dans ses traits sembla se détendre,son corps prit une position plus confortablecontre le mur et ses lèvres se frisèrent en le plus petit des sourires -un sourire presque reconnaissant, à l'avis d'Harry. Mais son body language était tout ce que Draco révélait sur ses sentiments intérieurs; quand il parla de nouveau, sa voix était calme et elle repris même son arrogance habituelle.  
  
Au moment où Draco ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, un son de voix éloignées vint du couloir extérieur; il a rapidement jeté un coup d'oeil aux alentours, l'inquiétude se précipitant dans ses yeux. "Merde - quelqu'un arrive." Il revint vers Harry,de l'urgence dans sa voix. "Écoute, je dois y aller, je te parlerai de nouveau plus tard."  
  
Harry jura intérieurement au sujet de cette interruption; il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait encore lui demander. "Malfoy, je veux savoir-"  
  
"Je te contactacterait plus tard." Répéta Draco, lui coupant la parole avec brusquerie avec un bref mouvement de la tête, bien que son expression ait été déchirée entre le désir de rester et le besoin de s'en aller. Une émotion liquide sembla monter à son visage, ramollissant la douleur intrinsèque et épineuse dans ses traits; Draco se rapprocha d'Harry, fermant la courte distance entre eux.  
  
Harry se raidi et recula légèrement, se demandant si Malfoy allait l'embrasser de nouveau - mais au lieu de cela, Draco leva simplement sa main droite et brossa ses doigts légèrement contre la joue gauche d'Harry; le contact était plus doux qu'une plume de phoenix, si rapide que si Harry aurait cligné des yeux, il aurait manqué le mouvement, quoiqu'il n'aurait pu ressentir cette sensation sur sa peau, un mélange de chaleur et de froid par un simple touché.  
  
Très rapidement Draco laissa son bras pendre a coté de son corps; un regard embarrassé passa sur son visage, avant qu'il ne se détourne sans un mot et qu'il glisse des denses ombres jusqu'au couloir principal, avec des mouvements silencieux et gracieux; il était parti. Harry ne bougea pas après le départ de Draco, son dos s'appuyait toujours contre le mur du passage étroit. La vacillation des torches était tout ce qu'il restait d'où ce tenait Malfoy et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la façon dont il avait allumée des étincelles d'ambre dans les yeux gris-tempête de Draco. Et il pensa aussi à la façon que Draco avait touché son visage,très rapidement mais d'une tendresse ahurissante,d'une façon incongru et approprié en même temps.  
  
Félicitations,pensa Harry,secouant la tête d'une façon sinistre. Tu es maintenant officiellement fou. *Et* tu as encore laissé Malfoy t'embrasser. Qu'étais ce que cela ?  
  
Mais il a besoin de ton aide. Une autre voix se prononça, certainement pas la voix de la raison, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait les scrupules de la conscience,mais plutôt... la Sympathie ? Non pas vraiment - mais quoi que c'était, peut importe la source de cette voix, elle lui a fermement dit que s'éloigner de la situation délicate de Malfoy n'était pas une option. Pas maintenant, du moins, pas quand Malfoy avait finalement laissé sa dignité de coté pour lui demandé son aide. Ça ne serait pas juste.  
  
Harry soupira,se repoussa du mur et sorti du petit couloir pour rentrer dans le prinçipal, et s'en retourna d'où il était venu,passa devant la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du mal (maintenant vide) pour aller vers la Grande Salle,  
  
où à première vue, le dinner était déjà commencé.Il avait apparemment parlé à Malfoy plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.  
  
"Hé, ou étais-tu ?" demanda Ron en prenant une bouchée de purée quand Harry se glissa sur une chaise à côté de lui, fixant ses yeux sur la nourriture,mais ne se sentant pas très affamé.  
  
Harry jetta un regard sans réfléchir à travers la Grande Salle, à la table des Serpentards, remarquant immédiatement la place vide où Malfoy était toujours assis. "Oh, rien.Il fallait que j'éclairsise quelque chose."  
  
"Hé, Harry!" dit Seamus de l'autre coté de la table. "J'ai une nouvelle pour toi - le match Gryffondor-Serpentards est devancé et se déroula la semaine prochaine. Ils veulent faire quelques arrangements avec le gazon du terrain la semaine après celle qui s'en viens.Pas de problèmes avec ça, j'espère ?"  
  
Harry était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et l'Attrapeur des Griffondor depuis sa cinquième année, quand la coupe annuelle de Quidditch avait repris sa place après le fiasco du tournoi des trois sorciers. Il avait mené Griffondor à des victoires consécutives pour ces deux années passées, avec toujours une bonne équipe,aussi bonne que celle qu'il avait en première année à Poudlard.  
  
Harry réfléchit un instant, puis haussa ensuite les épaules, toujours un peu distrait. "Ça doit être correct. Nous avons beaucoup pratiqué ses semaines-ci,de toute façon."  
  
Seamus inclina la tête. "Tout est ok, alors. J'informerais Malfoy de la replanification."  
  
Malfoy,se rappela Harry en une secousse.  
  
Malfoy était son homologue dans l'équipe Serpantarde - il était capitaine et attrapeur aussi. Les fois où ils s'étaient rencontré sur le terrain de Quidditch, Harry s'était toujours emparé du vif d'or. Son esprit avait compris alors qu'il devrait l'affronter dans la prochaine partie,qui était de plus devancée.  
  
Harry attendait toujours le match contre Serpentard avec une certaine jubilation,mais cette fois, un nuage de doute flottait dans son esprit. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il ne se sentait pas... ce n'était pas toujours merveileux de concurrencer Malfoy, surtout dans les circonstances actuelles. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'Harry pouvait faire, de toute façon. Fixer les dates des matchs de Quidditch était hors de sa juridiction c'est Madame Bibine qui s'occupait de cette tâche, et probablement même Seamus ne pourrait rien changer à cette liste.  
  
À moins que, bien sûr,Malfoy se débarrasse du sort avant le matin du mercredi suivant, ce qui rendrait les choses a la normal et les mettrait de nouveau sur un niveau égal. Bien que ça ne sera probablement jamais comme avant.  
  
Harry fut pensif tout au long du dinner, bien que sa tranquillité peu commune soit passé inaperçue par les autres qui bavardaient avec vivacité de stratégie au Quidditch, animé par la date avancé du prochain match. Ron et Seamus dominèrent la conversation avec une analyse en longueur de l'offensive que l'équipe des Griffondor adopterait, qui consiste a ce que les Batteurs talonne les poursuiveur, travaillant plus en attaque qu'en défense. C'était une stratégie risquée, parce que plus souvent qu'autrement il laissait le soin au Gardien à lui seul de défendre les buts  
  
Griffondor, mais Harry était confiant que les avantages dépasseraient de loin les risques.  
  
Harry observa distraitement Ron et Seamus qui prenait des Bertie Crochus pour les employer à représenter les diverses positions d'une équipe de Quidditch, les poussant avec leurs baguettes magiques pour simuler leur stratégie. Ron était le consultant de stratégie officiel pour l'équipe; Seamus avaient repris le rôle de commentateur laisser vacant par l'obtention du diplome de Lee Jordan et avait promis d'être aussi impartiale que son prédécesseur.  
  
Harry n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il pouvait aider Malfoy. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi le filtre d'amour était composé,les potions n'étant pas son fort.Harry écoutait à peine quand Ron et Seamus mirent au point une stratégie assuré à la fin du déjeuner, en poussant des cris exité dans l'attente triomphante du match prochain et qu'ils commencèrent à manger leurs bertie crochue,mâchant exagèrément ceux qui représentait les joueurs de l'équipe Serpentarde.Il était toujours profondément dans ses pensée quand ils ont tous laissé la table et se sont dirigé vers la salle commune des Griffondor.  
  
C'était épouvantable le peu de connaissance qu'il avait en filtre d'amour et en potions. Ça ne marchait pas. Simplement qu'il avait trop de choses à apprendre sur le sujet,avec trop peu de temps et trop d'obligations, comme les devoirs et les pratique de Quidditch.  
  
Il pourrait demander à quelqu'un qui pourrait lui donner quelque conseil utile sur les filtres d'amour. Mais Rogue préférerait probablement partager les secrets de la concoction d'une telle potion avec Gilderoy Lockart que de répondre à n'importe quelles questions que Harry pouvait avoir sur elle,donc aucune aide était possible de cette façon. Et Lupin... Harry n'a pas vraiment apprécier la pensée à laquelle il devrait expliquer l'entière situation à Lupin juste pour l'entendre dire qu'il n'avait rien en sa capacité pour intervenir, ce qui était probablement la réponse qu'il recevrait.  
  
Mais bien sûr!, il avait juste à demander à-  
  
"Hermione!" Harry appela, marchant plus vite pour rattraper celle-ci. "Puis-je te parler 2 secondes ?"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Malfoy a fait un filtre d'amour ? Et l'a pris ?"  
  
Les yeux d'Hermione étaient ronds comme des soucoupes, ses sourcils était levés; l'incrédulité sur son visage se changea rapidement en une expression sceptique. "Il t'en a passer une vite, Harry. Les filtre d'amour sont illégaux - ils sont interdits par le Ministère!"  
  
"Regarde de qui nous parlons ici, Hermione," souligna Harry logiquement. "Malfoy. Son père possède probablement la bibliothèque de magie noire la plus complète de tout l'Angleterre.Peut-être même d'Europe.Si Malfoy aurait voulu découvrir comment faire un filtre d'amour, probablement tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de claquer des doigts."  
  
Hermione secoua la tête, toujours incrédule. "Et quel est le rapport avec toi ?"  
  
Harry rougi. "Le rapport avec moi ?" répéta-t il, et s'essaya ensuite, "Le destin a fait que nous étions, à la mauvaise place au mauvais moment et ce qui a fait que..."  
  
Hermione paru horrifié. "Tu a pris le filtre d'amour ?"  
  
"Non!" Harry secoua sa tête vigoureusement. "Je ne l'ai pas pris. Je suis le ... L'objet de cela."  
  
La mâchoire d'Hermione s'afaissa - elle fut muette durant un instant lorsque la vérité se fit une raison dans sa tête. Elle regarda Harry fixement avec une incrédulité totale et quand elle parla finalement, sa voix était étrange, comme si elle ne pouvait à peine croire les mots qu'elle disait.  
  
"Malfoy... Malfoy est amoureux de toi ?" dit-elle lentement,fixant ses yeux sur Harry avec doute. "J'espère que je t'ai mal entendu."  
  
Harry souri pâlement. "Je regrette que ça ne le sois pas."  
  
Ils étaient assis devant la cheminée de la salle commune des Griffondor, côte à côte, s'appuyant contre une grande pile de coussins qu'ils avaient placés contre le mur. La cheminée était allumé bien que ce soit l'après-midi, ne laissant pas entrer le froid extérieur de l'hiver.  
  
Ron était sorti à toute vitesse de la salle de classe de Divination pour finir un devoir d'un devoir non-remis qu'il avait complètement oublié de faire, laissant à Harry une occasion parfaite pour parler à Hermione de la question qui pesait lourdement sur son esprit.  
  
Hermione semblait toujours épouvanté, mais avait retrouvé sa maitrise de soi, assez pour demander, "qu'est-il arrivé, exactement ?"  
  
Avec un soupir fatigué, Harry recompta tout ce qui était arrivé depuis cette nuit fatidique où il avait pris la terrible décision de faire une promenade le long de la Forêt. Il lui raconta comment il avait rencontré Malfoy et le tourbillon d'événements qui s'est ensuite produit qui avaient filé complètement hors de son contrôle.  
  
Quand il eu finalement fini, Hermione plissa le nez, bien qu'Harry ne puisse pas tout à fait dire si elle était amusée ou scandalisée. "Malfoy t'a embrassé ?"  
  
Harry senti un flux de chaleur sur ses joues. "Seulement deux fois."  
  
Hermione roula ses yeux dans ses orbites. "Oui, seulement deux fois. Les coïncidences vienne toujours en double." Mais son expression s'est rapidement calmée et elle fronça les sourcils quand elle se tourna vers Harry. "Mais sérieusement, le crois-tu en réalité ? Ce que Malfoy dit ?"  
  
Harry inclina la tête lentement, quoiqu'il semblait songeur. "Tu aurait dû le voir, Hermione. Tu sais comment Malfoy est - bien, essentiellement très désagréable. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça auparavant, cette fois quand je lui ai parlé - il était toujours peu raisonnable et tous, mais il n'était pas arrogant et snob. Il semblait être... Désespéré. Comme si c'était vraiment sérieux."  
  
Hermione semblait toujours aussi fortement sceptique. "Mais c'est Malfoy, Harry. Depuis quand crois-tu quelque chose qui sort de sa bouche? jamais ? Je veux dire, il a toujours essayer de nous mettre dans le pétrin à chaque occasion où il le pouvait.Rappele-toi l'incident avec Norbert ? Et quand il avait essayé de te faire peur en troisième année,s'habillant comme un Mangemort juste pour empêcher ta victoire? Je pourrais continuer ainsi encore mais je pense que tu a saisi mon point de vue."  
  
Harry inclina sa tête contemplativement. "Je sais, Hermione. Mais - mais c'est juste... Différent, cette fois. Je ne pense pas qu'il ment. Il est trop crédible pour mentir... Si cela a un sens," a-t-il ajouté à la hâte, à la vu de l'expression curieuse d'Hermione. "Son regard, je sais que cela sonne vraiment étrange et bizarre et c'est vrai, c'est Malfoy, qui peut mentir aussi naturellement que d'autres gens respirent, mais... Mais j'ai juste le sentiment qu'il dit la vérité cette fois."  
  
"J'en conviens que c'est étrange et bizarre," Hermione lança un regard à Harry, semblant rechercher quelque chose dans ses yeux. "Que ce passe t'il avec toi, Harry ? Je n'ai jamais pensé et même imaginé de ma vie que je te verrais ainsi - si compatissant envers Malfoy. Pas après tout ce qu'il nous a fait! Comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas un complot pour te mettre dans des emmerdes royalement énormes ?"  
  
Harry fit une pause avant de continuer. "Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste - ce sentiment, qu'il ne ment pas cette fois-ci."  
  
"Mais tu ne peux pas considérer la situation juste par un sentiment que tu crois ressentir, Harry!" fit Hermione,buté.  
  
"Parfois on peut," répondit Harry tranquillement, changeant de position légèrement pour mieux regarder Hermione. "Souviens-toi de cette nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante, avec Sirius et Queudver ?On a pensé que Sirius était un meurtrier à sang- froid et j'ai cru que c'était lui qui avait assassiné mes parents.Mais quand il m'a parlé, il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui m'a pousser à écouter ce qu'il essayait de me dire. Imagine si je n'avais pas cru en ce sentiment-" Harry fit une pause, "je l'aurais tué quand j'en aurais eu la chance,j'aurais tué le meilleur ami de mes parents, qui était innocent."  
  
"C'est différent, Harry," s'objecta Hermione impatiemment, "Sirius n'a jamais essayé de te blesser - on ne peut pas dire de même pour Malfoy!"  
  
"Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai," désigna Harry raisonnablement. "Souviens-toi,avant quand tout le monde croyait que Sirius voulait me tuer et qu'il a presque tranché Ron en petits morceaux, bien que ce ne soit qu'un accident."  
  
"Depuis que nous le connaissons, Malfoy c'est montré à plusieurs reprises incapable de faire quelque chose de bien,avec une tendance spéciale pour essayer de nous mettre dans l'eau chaude."dit Hermione fermement, avant de faire ensuite une pause. "Et avec Sirius c'est différent - il avait Queudver pour nous prouver son innocence et le fait que Pettigrow se cachait pendant toute ces années sous la forme de Croutard,ce qui était assez pour prouver son innocence. Est ce que Malfoy ne t'a jamais donné une preuve aussi petite qu'elle soit,concrète, que cette espèce de filtre d'amour n'a pas un contre-sort?"  
  
Harry pensa sérieusement aux mots d'Hermione. C'était vrai - Malfoy n'avait jamais vraiment offert une preuve solide que la situation était vraiment celle qu'il a revendiqué être... À part ses mots et ses yeux, qui avaient parlé avec la vérité la plus éloquente qu'Harry n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir imaginé.  
  
"Rien,"admis Harry. "Il ne m'a pas montré de preuve, à part... bien, lui- même. Mais pourquoi il m'aurait,tu sais-" il hésita brièvement, "uh, embrasser, pas une fois, mais deux,si il aurait juste voulu me tendre un piège ? Il n'aurait pas peur que j'aille raconter des choses sur lui dans toute l'école ?"  
  
Hermione secoua la tête fermement. "Ce n'est pas assez bon comme preuve, Harry." Elle s'est tournée pour lui faire face carrément. "Le regard, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu dans celui de Malfoy pour que tu commence à le croire, mais je pense toujours que c'est aussi dangeureux pour toi d'être impliqué, en plus sans aucune preuve qui prouve vraiment qu'il dit la vérité.Il ne vaut pas le risque, Harry, pas Malfoy."  
  
Harry dit simplement, "Tu pense qu'il ment ?"  
  
Hermione sembla pensive. "Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, Harry. Et je ne pense pas que tu devrais,toi non plus."  
  
"Donc,tu pense que je devrais m'éloigner de toute cette histoire?"demanda Harry tranquillement.  
  
La réponse: Oui! Pourquoi prend tu même le temps de réfléchir à ça? Était immédiatement venu sur le bout de sa langue,mais Hermione s'arrêta au dernier moment. Elle regarda soigneusement Harry et à sa surprise, elle remarqua cette expression sur son visage - une expression pleine d'espoir et de confusion. Comme si il attendait une réponse pour rallumer cette étincelle expérimentale d'incertitude, qu'elle l'approuve pour donner une chance à Malfoy.  
  
Hermione soupira. Soit que Malfoy méritait une Boule de cristal en or pour ses habiletés pour ces actes,ou bien Harry l'avait vraiment perdu.  
  
Mais dans le fond de son esprit,elle savait que si quelqu'un avait de bonne intuitions,c'était Harry. Il avait un sens de la perception comme personne d'autres qu'Hermione connaissait et il avait une façon de voir les vrai choses dans une situation,qui allait au-delà de la logique et tout sens pratique.  
  
Elle n'a pas cru une phrase de l'histoire de Malfoy. Mais pour quelque raison, elle ne voulait pas éteindre la flamme de croyance qu'avait Harry en Malfoy d'une façon brutal, d'autant plus que c'était si rare, bien que ce soit entièrement contraire à toutes les lois de la santé mentale.Et une chance n'emmenerait pas tant de problèmes... Tout le monde à droit à une deuxième chance,au moins une fois dans leur vie.Même quelqu'un d'aussi méchant que Malfoy.  
  
"Demande-lui de t'amener quelque chose pour que tu puisse le croire,"dit- elle finalement, pesant soigneusement ses mots tout en se demandant ce que Ron aurait dit si il découvrirait que non seulement elle n'avait pas dit promptement à Harry d'envoyer promener Malfoy,mais en plus elle lui disait maintenant d'en découvrir plus avant de le juger.  
  
Mais Harry croyait Malfoy. Hermione pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, dans les couches de confusion tissée dans sa voix douce. Et elle n'avait aucun droit de lui enlever ça.  
  
"Va tu lui parler de nouveau ?" demanda-t-elle.  
  
"Je devine que oui." fit Harry en haussant les épaules. "Je ne sais pas quand, cependant. Il a dit qu'il me mettrait en contact."  
  
"Tsss." Hermione leva ses yeux au plafond. "Vous deux vous commencez à ressembler a des correspondants! Cela devient inquiétant sur un niveau que je naurais jamais cru existé."  
  
Harry fit un sourire désabusé. "Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention que tout ça arrive. Tout cela n'est juste de la malchance. Ça doit être pour tout mes péché passé, présent et future."  
  
Le sourire d'Hermione s'est rapidement effacé et elle s'est calmée, parlant sincèrement. "Mais je suis sérieuse, Harry. Ne fais rien de stupide pour Malfoy, tant que tu n'est pas complètement sûrs que cette histoire de filtre d'amour n'est pas une machination gigantesque." Elle fit une pause, pour ensuite ajouter, "Et ne sois pas trop secoué si ce n'est juste que des mensonges."  
  
Harry fit un petit sourire. "Ouais, eh bien, c'est Malfoy, à quoi d'autre on peut s'attendre ?"  
  
Mais Hermione pouvait entendre le manque de conviction, l'indécision persistante dans sa voix. Elle pris la main d'Harry dans la sienne et la serra. "Ne m'en veux pas, Harry. Croire en les gens est une bonne chose - mais cela peut être aussi très dangereux."  
  
Harry serra sa main à son tour. "Je sais. Ne t'inquiéte pas, je ne ferai rien d'irréfléchit ou de stupide. Et tu as raison, Hermione - Malfoy fait absolument rien pour mériter ma confiance." Harry fit une pause, une expression mélangée croisa son visage et il ajouta pensivement, "Tu ne pense pas que c'est ironique, comment parfois les qualités les plus pures peuvent se retourner et te poignarder dans le dos ? Comme la confiance,la foi et l'amour - elles peuvent aussi trancher, comme des épées à deux tranchants."  
  
Hermione lança un regard de coté à Harry; c'était de temps en temps comme cela, des flashes de prévenance songeuse et d'idéalisme presque attachant, qui lui rappelait combien elle appréciait Harry pour sa profondeur de caractère et l'affinité inhérente pour la vertu, qui ont fait de lui un être si uniquement spécial.  
  
"Je pense que tu ne dois rien faire avant que que tu n'obtienne quelque preuve tangible sur Malfoy. J'ai toujours des croyances très fortes sur son compte et ça va prendre plus que juste une histoire de filtre d'amour pour les changer." Elle se leva sur ses pieds et lui donna une sorte de sourire encourageant. "C'est une chose très rare, Harry, d'être capable d'avoir la foi en les autres - soit juste prudent avec qui tu la donne."  
  
Hermione devait aller voir McGonagall pour prendre un feuille de note supplémentaire sur la Métamorphose pour sa BUSE plus tard dans l'année scolaire et Harry était maintenant seul devant la cheminée, réfléchissant sur ses pensées dérangées, portant une expression de mélancolie qui convenait très bien à l'atmosphère,autour et à l'intérieur de lui.  
  
Hermione avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir confiance en Malfoy si facilement. Ça le rendait trop vulnérable. Il pensa à ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione : Malfoy fait absolument rien pour mériter ma confiance.  
  
Harry soupira. Et c'est encore plus impossible d'expliquer pourquoi je lui la donne.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Draco ne se rendit pas à la Grand Salle pour déjeuner cette journée; il passa l'après-midi couché sur son lit,ignorant les tourments de la faim qui remuèrent tout son estomac. Il avait perdu du poids récemment, bien qu'il ne savais pas si c'était dû à ses habitudes alimentaires irrégulières,au sommeil inexistant, ou à un effet secondaire d'amaigrissement de la potion qu'il ne conaissait pas. Probablement un peu de tout, mélangé avec une généreuse portion de stress dû de tout ce qui était arrivé.  
  
Il pensa à sa conversation avec Harry - ce souvenir était toujours vif dans son esprit, l'atmosphère ombragée du passage obscurci lui avait semblé romantique, sinistrement séducteur,exactement pareil comme il voyait Harry à ce moment. C'était pourquoi Draco n'avait pas été capable de se contenir et qu'il avait marché vers lui et qui l'avait embrasser.  
  
La pensée du baiser évoquait de l'irritation et de la satisfaction- cela lui avait procuré une infini sensation d'accomplissement, quand il avait appuyé ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry, comme si soudainement rien n'importait,tout le reste du monde autour d'eux pouvait bien s'effondrer et se dissiper,le baiser seul était assez pour supporter tout.C'était si amèrement mal, même si c'était si céleste et si bon.  
  
Et cela fit réaliser à Draco qu'il n'y avait pas de solution possilbe qui n'impliquerait pas Harry et bien qu'il le savait auparavant, profondément à l'intérieur de lui, il l'avait nié et refusé, l'intensité de son baiser avec Harry le lui avait finalement fait comprendre, comprendre et accepter.  
  
Donc il avait demandé. Cela avait été la chose la plus dure à faire, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre le désespoir et la crainte avait pris le dessus de lui et avait forcé les mots de ses lèvres peu disposées à sortir. Et à sa grande surprise, Harry avait été d'accord, sans n'importe quelle parole pompeuse ou malveillante. Cela l'avait touché profondément d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais connu.  
  
Peut-être c'était-t-il trompé sur Harry, depuis le début. Peut-être que Harry voulait authentiquement l'aider, autant que cela paraissait inconcevable, parce que Draco savait qu'il n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose si la situation aurait été complètement inversé. Mais,Harry n'était pas comme lui. C'était ce qui le définissait,ce qui le rendait unique, cette bienveillance qui semblait lui venir si naturellement, dont Draco s'était toujours moquer. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait été capable d'apprécier cette qualité d'Harry,du moins, jusqu'à présent.  
  
Draco s'assit sur son lit, pris une feuille de parchemin sur sa table de nuit et sa plume,le bout toujours moite d'encre dû à un Charme d'auto-trempé(sa plume a toujours de l'encre au bout pour écrire), un charme utile qu'il avait vu par hasard dans ses recherches. Il mis la plume contre le papier blanc crème et écrivit,  
  
Rencontre-moi dans l'entrepôt désaffecté au cinquième étage de la Tour d'Astronomie, après ta pratique de Quidditch ce soir.  
  
Une expérimentale lueur d'optimisme monta à l'intérieur de lui quand il plia la note d'une façon propre et l'a glissa dans sa poche,projettant d'aller à la Volière pour la faire livrer. L'image d'Harry étincela de nouveau dans son esprit, en particulier l'expression qu'il portait quand il l'avait touché à la figure, avant qu'ils n'aient séparé leurs chemins; et le souvenir souleva la brume morne l'espace d'un moment et c'était fini.  
  
Peut-être Harry détenait les réponses qu'il avait dificilement cherchées et peut-être avec son aide, les choses pourraient finalement revenir en place et cet embrouillement horrible de confusion disparaîtrait comme une rosée matinale à la lumière du soleil.  
  
Draco posa sa tête sur les oreillers et ferma les yeux, une faible lumière argenté coulait derrière ses paupières.  
  
Peut-être serait-il capable de trouver une solution pour ce sortir de là, après tout.  
  
Peut-être. 


	6. Chapitre 6

Cette fic n'es pas écrit par moi,mais par Rhysenn (http://rhysenn.morethanart.org/ip/)  
  
Et bien sure les personnage m'appartienne encore moins, Ils sont a JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
***ceci est un slash draco/harry ***  
  
J'ai beaucoup aimé cette fic, alors j'ai décidé de la traduire pour la faire connaître.  
  
Je dois même avouer que grâce a cette fic je suis devenu un peu partisane Draco-Harry^^.  
  
J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier autant que moi.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oyé,oyé!  
  
Non mais pour qui je me prends cher lecteurs et chères lectrices, de vous faire attendre de même!?C'est vrai que j'ai eu des trucs importants à faire et tout et tout,il y a eu noël,le jour de l'an, etc etc...j'ai été très occupée! (pour ça oui,je connais mon dvd du seigneur des anneaux par coeur,héhé).Pardonner moi,j'ai 16 ans. Bon,avoir 16 ans n'est pas tout à fait une bonne explication. C'est pourquoi je vais essayer de me racheter,cher lecteurs et lectrices,donc je ferais mon possible pour que le prochain chapitre sois posté illico presto! (en tout cas le plus rapidement possible.)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Réponse aux reviews!  
  
*Chère Isymea, dans ta dernière review,tu ma remercier de t'aider, toi l'inculte,à lire cette fic parce que l'anglais c'est pas ton fort à ce qu'on dit.Ait bien ça me fait plaisir! Et sans rigoler,je suis bien contente que tu aimes.  
  
*Chère Cajedi,tu voulais savoir si Draco et Harry allait finir ensemble,et combien de chapitre il y avait. À la première question je réponds ceci,la fic n'est pas encore fini, c'est Rhysenn qui l'écrit,et je sais qui lui reste quelques chapitres à faire.Et si je le saurais,je ne te le dirais pas. Tout le suspens serait gaché!Mais je peux te dire qu'il y a présentement 14 chapitres,à notre plus grande joie!  
  
*Chère Rebecca, tu m'a dis dans ta dernière review que t'avais attendu avec impatience le second baiser. Les fameux baisers...héhé...on les attends tous avec impatience!Au moins un autre viendra,je peux te le garantir ;)  
  
*Chère julie potter, tu ma dis que tu aimais bien,et ça m'a fait plaisir. Un gros merci!  
  
*Chère Xaphania, merci pour ton support perpétuel!  
  
*Chère Molianne, tu m'a dit plein de compliments dans ta dernière review et je te dis de pas en mettre trop,car,tu vois,je vais prendre la grosse tête!Mais ça me fait réellement plaisir!  
  
*Chère la folle d'harry potter, tu m'a dit très simplement "la suite!", et face à un tel commandement,on ne peut qu'obéir!  
  
*Cher Anonyme, rassure-toi,je travaille sur le fait de traduire plus rapidement.C'est pas vraiment au point, mais j'y travaille.  
  
*Chère Enishi, Tu m'a demandé si j'avais l'intention de traduire tout les chapitres d'Irresistible Poison,ce à quoi je te réponds:oui. Je sais pas où je prend le courage,je ne crois pas être une griffondor dans l'âme...mais plutôt une serdaigle... Mais comme disent Fred et Georges,"Les serdaigle aussi sont courageux!"  
  
*Chère Crystal, tu étais inquiète du fait que si j'allais traduire cette fic jusqu'au bout.Bien oui je vais le faire! (c'est quoi tout ce monde qui me pose cette question? :P) J'ai présentement le mot DÉTERMINATION étamper dans le front, gare à celui qui sera sur mon chemin.Sans oublier un gros Merci pour ta critque constructive.  
  
*Cher Nono, si j'ai pris tant de temps,c'est pour que tu me poste une review! Gniark gniark!Ben,non,mais gêne toi pas pour reviewer,car sans mon retard je n'aurais jamais su que quelque part sur la planète,un Nono lit attentivement ma traduction!  
  
*Cher à la foule de lecteurs qui brandit des pancartes et crie des encouragements, merci.Je pense que je me suis jamais faite encourager de même dans ma vie.  
  
Merci à tout les reviewers!  
  
Et maintenant,bonne lecture!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPITRE 6:Un manque complet  
  
Tu es incomplet avant d'être tomber en amour;mais dès lors tu es fini.  
  
  
  
Harry passa la note de Draco à Hermione pendant le diner,la faisant passer subtilement en-dessous de la table.Hermione la prit et la lut discrètement,pour ensuite l'a remettre a Harry,le visage sans expression.  
  
"Alors,va-tu y aller?" demanda Hermione à voix basse,de sorte que seul Harry pouvait l'entendre.Elle n'avait guère à s'inquiété,car la grande salle était très bruyante,ses paroles se noyaient dans le bruit des autres.  
  
Harry inclina la tête,tout en remettant le message dans sa poche."J'amènerais ma baguette,juste au cas où."  
  
Hermione ne fut pas surprise par la réponse de Harry;de toute façon,même avant qu'il ne lui en parle,elle savait déjà.En fait,même avant que Harry lui parle du message de Draco,elle se doutaitque celui-ci allait demandé à Harry de le rencontrer en privé,et que Harry allait surement accepté.Ce qui la déconcertait toujours cependant, c'était l'implication de Harry dans cette affaire,au lieu que celui-ci ne ce souçi pas trop des emmerdes à Malfoy.Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécierent;elle commençait à se demander si Malfoy n'avait pas jeté le sort d'Imperius sur Harry.  
  
"Est-ce que ça va bien, Harry ?" L'inquiétude se faisait sentir dans sa voix. "Tu agis vraiment bizarement avec cette histoire et tu m'inquiètes. Est-tu sûr que Malfoy ne ta pas jeté un sort?"  
  
"Non,il n'a pas fait de sorcellerie"fit Harry en hochant la tête de gauche à droite. -À moins que tu ne compte la magie de ses lèvres.- (c'est dit mentalement,là,pour pas dire presque qu'inconsciemment.) "D'ailleurs,je peux repousser la Malédiction d'Imperius et il ne serais pas capable de faire quelque chose de plus fort que ça. Je doute même qu'il peut jeter l'Imperius - pas encore."  
  
"J'ai toujours un mauvais sentiment à propos de ça, Harry," lui averti Hermione,donnant voix aux doutes qui la tiraillaient. "Je n'aurais même pas confiance en Malfoy pour couper les griffes de Panttenrond et c'est une tâche que je remettrais volontiers à quiquonque désirant être griffé à moitié-mort."  
  
"Je serai prudent," promis Harry.  
  
Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et abandonna l'idée de le décourager - ça ne servirait à rien, puisqu'il était clair qu'Harry avait fait son choix et peu importe ce qu'elle pourrait dire (sauf peut-être le menacer de le dire à Ron ou à Dumbledore),Harry serait dans l'entrepôt désaffecté plus tard cette nuit.  
  
Pour chasser son malaise,Hermione décida de s'assurer qu'Harry n'étais pas soumis à une quelquonque malédiction de la part de Malfoy,ce qui l'empêcherais d'avoir un contrôle conscient de ses propres actions.Elle connaissait un sort utile;le "dépisteur de magie noire", qui pouvait indiquer si une personne était sous l'influence d'un charme de magie noire en donnant une résultat positif ou bien négatif.  
  
Quand Harry se pencha pour parler à Seamus des dispositions de la partie Griffondor-Serpentard, Hermione pris sa baguette magique et l'a passa furtivement le long du corps d'Harry, chuchotant le sort dans un souffle,en observant soigneusement le résultat.  
  
Le bout de sa baguette magique brilla d'un blanc nacré, pour ensuite devenir d'une couleur verte, ce qui signala affirmativement que tout était parfait et que rien n'était incorrect. Harry n'avait aucun sort sur lui - ce qui était un soulagement, d'une certaine façon, mais pas tout à fait une consolation.Une question demandait toujours une réponse; Pourquoi ?  
  
Hermione réfléchi un momment,et décida que ce serait injustifié de la poser à Harry maintenant - premièrement, il était inflexible sur le fait de rencontrer Malfoy cette nuit; et deuxièmement, elle avait le sentiment que même Harry ne pourrait donner une réponse à cette question.  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
Alors que le soleil de l'après-midi flambait dans toute sa gloire à travers le ciel, un éclat rare de couleur dans ce temps morne,hivernal des jours passées et des semaines, Harry retournait à la tour des Gryffondor pour prendre ses choses pour la pratique de Quidditch de ce soir.Le programme était plus chargé maintenant que la partie crucial avait été devancé - son équipe, avec le match contre les Serpentards,avaient besoin du plus de pratiques possibles pendant cette marge de temps très court.  
  
Les Serpentards ont une défense forte,nota Harry quand il pris un ensemble propre de robes de Quidditch dans son tiroir. C'était leur point fort, ce qui était d'autant plus la raison pour laquelle ils mettaient tout leurs efforts dans l'attaque. Ce qui voulait dire que la victoire dépendait plus lourdement de sa capacité d'attraper le vif d'or pour finir la partie, mais Harry ne voulait pas être le seul pilier de la victoire contre Serpentard.  
  
Si on se fiait aux matchs antérieurs,les chances d'Harry d'attraper le vif d'or étaient bonnes, presque certaines si les pourcentages et les proportions étaient toujours aussi bonne. Jusqu'à présent,il s'était mesuré à Malfoy pour un total de quatre parties de Quidditch, chaque saison depuis leurs deuxième année et Harry avait attrapé le vif d'or chaque fois. Il se rappela l'effet de victoire, de triomphe,chaque fois que ses doigts se sont refermés sur la tache d'or flottante,en voyant le visage de Malfoy à chaque fois, portant une expression abattue tordue de colère,de ressentiment et de haine indubitable.  
  
Les pensées d'Harry dévièrent graduellement de la stratégie de Quidditch à l'évaluation du vol de Malfoy et de son talent - bien qu'il soit un pilote beaucoup plus rapide, plus rapide que l'était Malfoy,Harry ne pu qu'admettre à contrecoeur qu'il aimait la façon dont Malfoy volait.En fait,il pensait même secrètement que Malfoy avait un style de vol plus élégant que le sien.Harry s'était vu voler plusieurs fois,ou bien sur le mode replay d'une paire de Multipliettes ou bien sur des photos magique qui se déplaçait et il avait remarqué qu'il avançait à toute vitesse dans l'air,mais c'était loin d'être d'une façon précise et élégante - son corps était loin d'être disposé dans un alignement parfait avec son balai ce qui lui ferait couper l'air comme un couteau dans du beurre mou, ce qui était aussi bien plus sophistiqué que ce qu'il faisait.  
  
Harry se rappela la première fois qu'il avait vu Draco voler - c'était en première année, quand ils avaient seulement onze ans et qu'il avait toujours les yeux innocents que possédait les enfants, c'est là qu'il avait vu Malfoy volé le Rappel-tout de Neville et il s'était mis à volé sur un des balais de l'école.Il l'avait,bien sûr,rejoint après, naturellement.Ce moment avait servi de carburant à une rivalité intense, qui avait continué à bouillir,et qui était loin d'être effacée, même six ans plus tard.  
  
Cependant,Harry pouvait se rappeler comment il avait été (il faut dire qu'il gardait ça pour lui) impressionné quand il partit à la poursuite de Malfoy,il avait tout de suite pensé-Il n'a pas mentit,il vole très bien- Il y avait toutefois une certaine arrogance et une grâce négligente dans la façon dont Malfoy guidait son balai dans l'air.Il était précis et élégant en même temps et même si Malfoy n'était pas le meilleur pilote au monde,il volait assurément avec un sens unique de la beauté et de l'équilibre.Comme tout le reste des Malfoy,finalement. Sa capacité incroyable d'exsuder le dédain et la confiance si aisément, avec un calme raffiné et élégant plus qu'enviable était un trait quasi- exclusif aux Malfoy.  
  
Et cela était d'autant plus mis en évidence dans les brefs instants d'émotion crue qui vacillait et déclinait dans les yeux de Draco comme la foudre en plein jour, parce que cela fracturait le mur que projetait Draco à l'ordinaire d'une façon si impeccable. C'était comme les craquements d'un couche de glace sur le point de se fendre, comme une vérité liquide qui suintait par de petites fentes distordus - et il était alors déconcertant, presque effrayant à observer.  
  
Harry fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour trouver une barre de chocolat Honeydukes pour grignoter tout à l'heure, puisqu'il manquerait le dîner - quand soudainement, ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec du verre dur et froid,qui tinta comme le métal lorsque que celle-ci se cogna contre un autre object du tiroir.Les doigts d'Harry se refermèrent avec curiosité autour de l'object d'une forme familière et le tira du tiroir pour le mettre à sa vue.  
  
C'était la fiole de verre.  
  
Harry l'a regarda fixement pendant un instant,sentant le verre frais contre la paume de sa main. Il avait complètement oublié son existence,plus préoccupé avec l'effet du filtre d'amour que sur la source physique qui l'avait contenu.Maintenant il l'inspecta de plus proche,remarquant les petites traces d'un rouge vif toujours là sur la surface intérieure de la fiole fermée; les restes cramoisi d'un poison qui s'était infiltré plus profondément que le sang.  
  
C'était ce que Malfoy avait dit.Donc il avait cru.  
  
Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure pensivement et après avoir pensé un long moment, il glissa la petite fiole de verre dans sa poche comme il attrapa ses choses de Quidditch et quitta le dortoir.Il n'y avait aucune façon pour lui de vérifier la nature du résidu mystérieux,mais c'était une preuve tangible qu'il avait en sa possession et il pensa qu'Hermione la trouverait très intéressante,sans aucun doute.  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
Draco quitta silencieusement la salle commune des Serpantard,un peu avant le dîner et sortit de l'école pour aller vers le terrain de Quidditch.C'était tellement différent, quand on voyait de ce point de vue le terrain,en comparaison à la vue qu'offrait la perspective des cieux,quand on était en plein vol sur son balai.  
  
Quand il volait,son environnement se muait en taches et en traits comme une toile fraîche secouée, une oeuvre d'art abstraite peinte toute autour de lui dans un éblouissement de couleurs brillantes. Il filait et se retournait toujours à plusieurs reprises sur son manche à balai.Le vert luxuriant au dessous de lui se mélangait sans couture avec le ciel bleu où il flottait,un moment sous ses pieds et l'instant suivant,se déployant au-dessus de lui et ce,quoiqu'étourdissant, c'était ce qu'il trouvait de plus beau.De temps en temps il trouvait presque cela touchant, parce que ça reflétait exactement la vie - ce n'était jamais parfaitement noir ou blanc, cela variait entre les nuances de gris et d'autres couleur de l'arc-en-ciel.  
  
Mais comme il s'est approché du terrain,Draco fut frappé par le fait que tout était très différent de là où il était maintenant - c'était si... monotone et tangible, le paysage était forgé par la gravité et non par l'imagination. C'était vraiment ce qu'il ressentai; puisqu'il était debout les deux pieds enracinés dans la terre et le terrain semblait vraiment tout à fait morne, presque pathétique et ce qu'il ne l'aidait pas c'était les pluies torrentielles de l'hiver qui avaient tracés des arêtes profondes dans le sol, et il avait horriblement besoin d'être entretenu.  
  
Mais en fait, il n'était pas venu ici pour regretter amèrement l'état du terrain de Quidditch, bien que sa condition désolée ait donné un ton plus morne à son humeur. Sincèrement,il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu ici, la seule chose qu'il savait c'était que la pratique de Quidditch de Harry était ce soir.  
  
Draco choisi un endroit tranquille,partiellement obscurcie par l'ombre de la Tour des Griffondors,se dressant indistinctement au-dessus de lui et s'installa sur l'herbe et s'appuya contre les dalles chaudes du mur derrière lui.Il était caché de la vue,bien qu'il avait une vision assez dégagée du terrain de Quidditch.  
  
Harry était là,avec le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors,tous des étudiants plus jeunes,la plupart d'entre eux était en sixième.Draco pouvait voir Harry en train de leur parler, probablement pour les mettre au courant de la stratégie de jeu pour le prochain match. Harry parla et donna des directives à chaque joueur,qui inclinèrent la tête.Certains semblaient parfois poser une question pour clarifier quelque chose. Peu de temps après, le petit groupe se dispersa et monta sur leurs manches à balai, quittant la terre pour le ciel.  
  
C'était intéressant d'observer Harry d'une perspective si lointaine, et Draco réfléchi sur son compte comme ses yeux suivirent la progression rapide d'Harry d'un bout à l'autre du terrain,faisant son échauffement en volant d'un cercle à un autre avec une vitesse étonnante. Maintes et maintes fois, Draco envia la vitesse d'Harry sur un balai, lui qui était capable de maintenir la précision de son vol tout en gardant des réflexes vifs comme l'éclair.  
  
Harry savait vraiment comment voler.Pas juste aller vite comme l'éclair et négocier des virages sans ralentir,mais voler vraiment dans le sens complet, le sens le plus vrai et le plus pure du mot - comme si sa peau n'avait aucune emprise sur la gravité,comme si le ciel n'était pas une limite, mais seulement le début d'une grande exploration.Même pendant les parties, il lui est venu à l'esprit qu'Harry ne semblait pas voler seulement pour concurrencer,mais plutôt pour l'amour pur du vol et pour se faire porter là où le vent et ses instinct le menaient, comme si la chasse du vif d'or n'était seulement qu'une satisfaction secondaire dans le plaisir de voler,juste un miroitement doré sur un horizon qui n'avait aucunes limites.  
  
Bien sûr, Draco ne pourrait jamais voler comme ça. Le poids de ses espérance et de ses facultés trop moindre ont coupé ses ailes,le laissant flirter avec le royaume des cieux juste au-dessous du paradis.Et peu importe ce qu'il essayait,il était toujours une case au-dessous d'Harry.  
  
Draco se rappela la première fois qu'il avait joué contre Harry en deuxième année et comment il avait perdu,le premier de plusieurs échecs.L'humiliation d'avoir été battu malgré le fait d'avoir le meilleur balai sur le marché était toujours vive, et quand ce fut le moment du blâme on le jetta sur ses propres capacités. Il s'est rappelé ce que Marcus Flint lui avait hurlé,"IL était au-dessus de ta tête et tu ne l'a même pas vu!Tu ne pourra jamais éclipser Potter même avec le meilleur balai du monde!"  
  
Et à ce moment,la haine qui s'était enflammée à leur première rencontre à bord du Poudlard Express avait éclaté en une flamme écarlate destiné à brulé éternelement,qui était animé par la colère,le ressentiment et l'amertume qu'Harry à lui seul avait réussi à attisser.C'était le noyau même de sa haine pour Harry; une envie tordue avec le mépris,comme des serpents émeraude attaché par des chaînes mélangée de haine et d'une dégoûtante admiration autour de lui.  
  
Et encore,quand est ce que cela va changé ?Quand allait-il faire mieux qu'Harry? Quand arrivera t-il à faire quelque chose dont Harry sera incapable? La réponse était simple:jamais.Et maintenant,le quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas, qu'il voulait plus que tout autres choses, c'était Harry et ce languissement faisait rage,remplissant l'espace entre chaque battement de coeur.  
  
Draco regarda fixement Harry et essaya de se rappeler toutes les choses qu'il avait eu l'habitude de détester en lui,la haine qui venait d'habitude si naturellement; mais maintenant c'était juste un étrange souvenir isolé, comme un faible sentiment de déjà vu, un chuchotement d'un passé qui semblait trop lointain pour être réel. Maintenant,tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était Harry,ce qu'il était vraiment sans altération d'un voile endurci de jalousie et d'hostilité.Il voyait la façon dont Harry souriait,sincère et encourageante, la façon dont ses mains minces se déplacèrent sur la poignée de son éclair de feu avec une fierté prudente,le saisissant fermement pour garder un contrôle complet, la façon que son corps souple se pencha sur son balai comme il monta en flèche de haut en bas dans un rapide plongeon,le vent semblant s'écarter devant lui avec la résistance de l'eau,observa Draco, hypnotisé-  
  
"Mais que-!"  
  
Ron apparu de nulle part,passant brusquement par là et se prit presque les pieds dans les jambes allongés de Draco,s'efforçant présentement de retenir son équilibre et d'empêcher une culbute plutôt informelle par terre.Il tourbillonna sur lui- même et regarda fixement Draco, l'incrédulité se changeant rapidement en mépris comme il l'identifia.  
  
"Que fais-tu ici, Malfoy ?"fit Ron apparament en colère,des étincelles de fureur enflammant ses yeux bleus.  
  
Draco se remis vite de sa surprise initiale et répondi aussitôt à Ron. "Je m'assieds pour faire mes propres affaires.Ce n'est pas contre les règles,non ?"  
  
Les yeux de Ron brillèrent dangereusement. "Ne me dit pas des conneries." Il s'avanca vers Draco, qui s'était levé sur ses pieds en époussetant négligemment sa cape, gardant son air de nonchalance impeccablement. "Je sais parfaitement ce que tu fais ici,Malfoy."  
  
"Alors ne demande pas des questions auxquelles tu sais déjà les réponses;ce n'est généralement pas très constructif, Weasley."Les yeux de Draco brillèrent de malice. "Mais cela explique ton piètre développement mental."  
  
"Tu espionne notre stratégie de Quidditch," accusa Ron,le visage rougis par la colère, faisant ressurgir ses taches de rousseur sur sa peau rouge. "Toi le fils de p-"  
  
"Je n'espionne pas vos stratégies stupides, Weasley," siffla Draco,coupant Ron. Son visage pâle se colora légèrement car les mots de Ron avaient touché un point sensible. "En plus, il n'y a pas un semblant de stratégie dans votre équipe, puisque votre seul atout est que Potter peut attraper le vif d'or,ce qui ne peut pas vraiment être appelé une tactique,n'est-ce pas? Et n'ose pas insulter ma mère, toi-"  
  
"Vous allez perdre, Malfoy." La voix de Ron était tranchante comme l'acier.  
  
"Et ne pense pas que je ne peux pas arriver à te faire déguerpir.Tu n'est pas très menaçants sans tes deux acolytes à tes côtés, tu ne trouve pas?"  
  
"Laisse tomber, Weasley."Draco était de nouveau calme et en maîtrise de lui même. "Je peux faire mieux que de me lancer dans une bataille contre quelqu'un de si imbécile qui ne réussi pas à joindre l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison."Il décocha à Ron un regard malveillant."Mais tu dois être sur la touche,je me trompe? En train d'attendre avec espoir qu'un joueur ait besoin d'un remplaçant."  
  
Les poings de Ron étaient serrés si fermement que ses articulations sont devenus d'une mortelle blancheur et il trembla avec fureur en l'absence de réplique. Le sourire suffisant de Draco le traversait de par en par,invoquant quelque chose de plus loin que le royaume de la colère et de la rage - c'était la haine, profonde et intense,qui jetaient des étincelles comme de l'électricité dans ses yeux d'un bleu métallique.Cependant,quand Ron parla de nouveau, sa voix fut la même,quoique légèrement retenue de la hargne qui l'habitait.  
  
"Un jour, Malfoy," siffla t-il entre ses dents serrées,d'un ton bas et coupé par l'aversion. "Le jour où finalement tu tombera,le jour où il t'arrivera un accident,sache que c'est exactement ce que tu mérite." La voix de Ron était terrifiamment calme."Et sache aussi que je serai le premier sur les lieux pour te regarder souffrir."  
  
"Tout est pour mon plaisir,Weasley." La voix de Draco dégouttait d'un sarcasme acide. "Tout pour ajouter une quelquonque signification à ta vie malheureuse. C'est le moindre de ce que je peux faire pour la charité."  
  
Ils restèrent debout et se regardèrent fixement pendant un long moment, ce lançant mutuellement un venin dans leur regard fixe - alors Draco se détourna et marcha à grands pas,loin de la Tour des Griffondors,sans un regard en arrière. Sa cape noire se gonfla derrière lui tandis qu'il marchait de sa démarche mesurée et gracieuse,le vent sifflant dans le velours qui envellopait sa mince silhouette et disparu finalement derrière une courbe du batiment.  
  
Ron resta debout où il était,enraciné à cet endroit quelques longues minutes après le départ de Draco. Les mots caustiques s'attardaient toujours,pareil à de l'air toxique et lorsque Ron soupira pour se calmer il pouvait toujours entendre le ton réjoui et malveillant de la voix de Draco,en train de se moquer- et ce qui faisait le plus mal dans cette défaite silencieuse qu'il avait dû concéder,c'est que Draco avait dit la vérité dans toute sa gloire douloureuse,la vérité était qu'il ne fut jamais le meilleur,que ce soit en Quidditch ou pour les résultats scolaire ou pour l'argent.  
  
La colère corrosive alimenta un ressentiment longtemps établi à l'intérieur de lui et Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieur dans une frustration impuissante.Il ferma les yeux un instant tandis qu'il pensait amèrement comment il enviait Draco Malfoy,pour tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir.Draco aimait bien le lui faire rappeler;la colère coula goutte à goutte dans une mare sombre de vengence qui remuait profondément à l'intérieur de lui,damné à l'intérieur de son âme.  
  
-Un jour-,pensa Ron d'un air mécontent,se tournant lentement vers le terrain de Quidditch,d'où il pouvait discerner vaguement les silhouette de l'équipe Griffondors qui se promenaient à travers les cieux obscurcis.Tout à coup Ron constata qu'il avait perdu l'humeur et l'enthousiasme d'analyser la stratégie de Quidditch - ça commencait à faire mal, une sorte de mal isolé dans un coin de son estomac,juste à observer l'équipe dans la liberté du vol, montant en flèche vers le ciel,parce qu'il avait secrètement et horriblement voulu être l'un d'entre eux,mais il n'avait pas fait l'affaire.  
  
Il s'était fait croire qu'il était satisfait du rôle de stratège qu'Harry lui avait offert au lieu de jouer,probablement plus par amitié que tout autre chose.Il avait essayé de ne pas penser au fait qu'il n'avais pas juste voulu parler Quidditch,qu'il voulait jouer - jusqu'à ce que Malfoy lui ait impitoyablement rappelé son infériorité.Il semblait que seul Malfoy pouvait voir d'une manière transparente par la façade de sa triste acceptation, mettant à nu la sombre tristesse,la mélancolique à l'intérieur de lui que tout les autres,même Harry, n'avait pas remarquer.  
  
Et il détestait Malfoy pour ça.  
  
-Un jour,je lui rendrai tout ce qu'il m'a fait-,jura Ron intérieurement, un fervent serment pour une vengeance non-réalisée.-Et ensuite il sera celui qui regrettera.-  
  
Ron retourna à la salle commune des Griffondors,se sentant distinctement instable et extrêmement irritable et trouva Hermione seule à une table,profondément absorbée dans un gros livre ouvert devant elle.À côté d'elle été se tenait une bouteille curieuse, à l'intérieur barboté de traces rougeâtre,placé soigneusement sur un bout de tissu comme quelque chose de valeur ou de délicat.Mais Ron le remarqua à peine et il s'effondra sur la chaise en face d'Hermione.  
  
"Sais-tu qui j'ai attrapé en train de se caché autour du terrain de Quidditch tandis qu'Harry et les autres avaient leurs pratique ?" Ron s'emporta,regardant fixement Hermione comme si elle était en réalité la chef d'une troupe d'espions chargé de fouiller sur le terrain de l'école. "Malfoy.Il se cachait dans l'ombre pour espionner notre stratégie de Quidditch! Ce sournois peu..." Ron débita à toute allure une litanie de noms désagréables et de mauvais goût.  
  
"Ron," coupa Hermione,jetant un brusque coup d'oeil hors de sa lecture. "Arrête ça.Pourquoi fais tu tout un plat avec ça? De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si notre stratégie était un secret d'état ou quelque chose du genre. Il n'y as pas tant de stratégies différentes et je parie qu'elles sont déjà toutes inscrites dans le Quidditch à travers les Âges."  
  
"Là n'est pas la question!"dit Ron avec irritation,le visage toujours rougi. "Malfoy projette probablement une quelquonque tactique de tromper et détruire notre stratégie!Je pari qu'il a une maison d'édition qui plublira un livre intitulé 1001 Façons de Saboter la Stratégie de Vos Adversaires au Quidditch. Je pari qu'il a essayé de soumettre aussi 'comment s'habiller comme un détracteurs ' à ses éditeurs."  
  
"Du calme,"dit Hermione,qui,bien que distraite,gardait toujours son attention à la page qu'elle était en train de lire avant l'interruption de Ron. "Ne sois pas en colère pour ça -tu as tendance à réagir de manière excessive quand il survient des choses de la sorte."  
  
"Je ne fais pas ça!" répondit Ron aussitôt."Mais je pense qu'attraper notre rival juré en train de se cacher pour espionner notre stratégie mérite une réaction violente.De préférence dirigé vers Malfoy." Ron dressa le poing et prit un air méchant.  
  
Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil et hésita avant de demandé aussi négligemment qu'elle le pouvait, "Est ce que Harry a vu Malfoy ?"  
  
Ron secoua la tête."Une chance que ce n'est pas arrivé,il n'aurait pas été capable de se concentrer sur la pratique."  
  
-Probablement-,consenti Hermione silencieusement,retournant son regard fixe vers le livre. -Mais pas pour la raison que tu pense-. Cependant,elle n'a sagement rien dit; autre que le fait qu'Harry serait probablement très fâché après elle si elle parlait à Ron du fiasco du filtre d'amour,elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas empirer l'état surénervé dans lequel Ron baignait déjà.  
  
Tandis que Ron continua à murmurer sinistrement à propos de Malfoy,Hermione repporta sa concentration sur son livre,qui détaillait les caractéristiques de divers 'potions magique avancés'. Elle espérait trouver plus d'informations sur la substance inconnue dans la fiole qu'Harry lui avait donnée.  
  
Il n'y avait pas une richesse d'information sur le sujet et la plupart des tests demandés devait se faire dans un laboratoire à potions. Cependant, des références secondaires ici et là, comme par exemple "la potion est d'un rouge-sang" et "c'est propriétés sont naturellement acides et doit ainsi toujours être dans une fiole de verre à la température de la pièce"tous laissaient fortement croire que le reste de potions dans la fiole était ce qu'il avait prétendu être - un filtre d'amour.  
  
Ron attrapa finalement le regard d'Hermione sur la fiole de verre et la regarda curieusement. "Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce que tu lit ? Ne me dit pas que tu as commencé le devoir de Rogue - il est seulement à remettre dans deux mois!"  
  
"Non, ce n'est pas ça." Hermione lui lança un regard et son ton de voix devint un peu plus rude, "mais par contre,j'ai déjà commencé le devoir de potions - et n'oublie pas, il compte pour un tiers de notre note finale!"  
  
"Je déteste les potions magiques," Ron s'éloigna pour bougonner, le rappel du devoir n'aidait en rien à se débarasser de son humeur irritable."Qu'est ce que ça l'importe si je le fais correctement,de toute façon ? Rogue me déteste, il va juste me punir pour n'importe quelles petites erreurs qu'il pourra trouver et il me fera échouer." Ron regardait toujours la fiole de verre avec intérêt,"Alors que fais-tu? à quoi sert cette fiole ?"  
  
"Oh, c'est juste quelques leçons de potions complémentaires," répondi Hermione du ton le plus vague qu'elle pouvait,agitant sa main dédaigneusement en même temps de tourné furtivement quelques pages plus loin pour ne pas que Ron voie qu'elle s'était arrêtée sur le chapitre des filtres d'amour.Elle a incliné la tête vers la fiole de verre et continua, "c'est juste un échantillon d'une potion magique spéciale que j'ai obtenu de Rogue - il est dans la liste de la page 867 du manuel." Elle savait que Ron ne se donnerait pas la peine d'aller vérifier dans le manuel,c'était dans le livre de Potion et, c'était, à la page 867.  
  
Ron gémi. "J'ai de la misère à lires ce qui était assignées il y a deux semaines, je n'aime mieux pas imaginer d'en faire des supplémentaires ."Il secoua la tête, comme si il était déconcerté. "Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être si enthousiastes pour les potions, Herm.C'est horrible - c'est dommage que je n'ai pas pu laissé tomber cette matière en troisième année. J'aurais préféré prendre Arithmancie que Potions, ça c'est sur." Il regarda l'horloge sur le mur - il allait être bientôt huit heures et le ciel à l'extérieur était presque complètement sombre. "Harry sera bientôt de retour."  
  
"Il m'a dit qu'il irait voir un professeurs après la pratique de Quidditch pour un devoir," Hermione plaça rapidement une interjection,se rappelant soudainement où Harry allait vraiment aller après sa pratique.Harry avait probablement confiance en elle pour le tenir à couvert et bien qu'elle se soit sentie mal de mentir à Ron, elle savait que c'était la chose la plus sensé à faire,vu l'état des choses. "Donc il ne sera probablement pas de retour avant bien longtemps.Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas commencés tes devoirs ?"  
  
À la mention du mot redouté, Ron retourna bien vite sur terre - il faisait rarement ses études avant que les examens ne soit en vue distinctement et quand il n'avait aucun autre choix.Et à l'heure actuelle,il était dans une humeur boudeuse et ce n'était pas un vilain devoir de Transfiguration qui allait changer cette habitude.  
  
"Um, je pense que j'irai prennent une douche avant," dit Ron évasivement, se ruant à la hâte vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons, pour prendre des vêtements de rechange. "À tout à l'heure, Hermione."  
  
Hermione souri face à l'excuse transparente de Ron - elle savait que cette suggestion ferrait fuir Ron,de toute façon. Elle le connaissait trop bien.Secrètement,elle se réjoui de son départ car elle pourrait continuer à faire ses recherches sans devoir faire extrèmement attention.  
  
Hermione était très intrigué par ce qu'elle avait découvert sur les filtres d'amour jusqu'ici -les informations trouvé ne révélait pas exactement comment un filtre d'amour pouvait être fait, puisque sa formule fut limitée dans la publication des manuels scolaires par le Ministère des règlements éducatifs -mais elle en avait lu beaucoup sur ses propriétés et ses effets.Sans aucun doute, les filtres d'amour étaient de la magie extrêmement puissante, obscurément fascinants parce que techniquement, il ne transgressait aucunes des lois exposées dans la charte de 1875 des restrictions de la Magie Interdite-il ne torturait pas physiquement la victime comme Cruciatus le faisait,ou ne permettait à aucune personne de consciemment en contrôler une autre,comme Imperius,bien qu'il y ait des ressemblances entre les deux.Le Ministère a en réalité dû ordonner une Section séparée, spéciale pour ça en 1879, par laquelle on a expressément interdit l'utilisation des filtres d'amour, bien que dû aux contraintes législatives, les punition pour avoir briser les règles de la Section Spéciales n'était pas aussi grave que les sortilèges interdits.  
  
Hermione tappait des doigts pensivement contre le bord du bureau. Il lui semblait maintenant que l'histoire peu probable de Draco Malfoy êtait peut-être vrai,après tout.Mais profondément à l'intérieur d'elle,elle avait toujours ses pressentiments bizarre,face à la confiance implicite d'Harry en Draco et ce n'était pas une fiole souillée qui "semblait" être les restes d'un filtre d'amour qui allait effacé ses doutes de son esprit.  
  
Hermione soupira et se cala dans sa chaise,frottant ses yeux. -Sois prudent,Harry,pensa t-elle ardemment et même son ton mental était dense et inquiet.-Si c'est vrai que Malfoy *est* sous l'effet d'un filtre d'amour,les choses vont devenir plus compliquées que nous pouvions jamais l'imaginer.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** **  
  
Harry se sentit épuisé et exténué losqu'il descendit de son éclair de feu.Il le prit et le balança sur son épaule,puis marcha vers l'abri à balai.Il était seul,s'étant débarassé de son équipe il y a environ dix minutes;il leur avait dit de partir d'abord sous le prétexte qu'il voulait voler quelques temps à travers le terrain avant la nuit. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils le voyent marcher vers la Tour d'Astronomie,bien qu'il avait une excuse toute prête (je suis allé à la tour d'astronomie pour finir ma carte du ciel) en cas que quelqu'un le voit se rendre là-bas.  
  
Comme il s'approcha de l'abri à balai,pleins de souvenirs émergèrent à l'intérieur de lui spontanément;il se souvint d'avoir parler à Draco ici,le jour après leur première rencontre dans la Forêt interdite et il se rappela comment il avait été étonné d'avoir vu Malfoy si boulversé,presque déssarsonné.Depuis lors,le mur calme,lisse, qu'était le visage de Draco n'avait jamais été tout à fait comme avant,bien qu'il eut des moments distinctifs d'arrogance et de défi à travers son visage,comme la lumière qui fait étinceler les morceaux d'un miroir brisé.  
  
Il pouvait presque entendre la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête:-j'ai toujours un mauvais préssentiment,Harry.-  
  
Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi il ne se sentait pas méfiant et suspicieux, même quand Hermione,qui avait toujours tendance à voir le bon en les autres,désapprouvait ses actions.Harry ne voulait même pas penser à la façon dont Ron réagirait. Ron allait probablement... oui,il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce que Ron dirait,s'il le découvrait.  
  
Peut-être qu'il y avait un rapport avec le fait que Malfoy l'avait embrassé deux fois et ça si on ne comptait pas le rêve qui l'avait tourmenté -Harry ne voulait pas se replonger dans ce souvenir là,c'était pas parce que ce n'était pas une expériense plaisante,mais parce qu'il était épouvanté à l'idée d'avoir rêver d'embrasser Malfoy.  
  
Harry regarda sa montre;les chiffres lumineux rougeoyèrent comme les yeux de Pattenrond l'informant qu'il était déjà huit heures et demie.Draco n'avait pas spécifié l'heure de la rencontre,seulement le fait qu'il devait aller à l'entrepôt après la pratique de Qudditch.Harry espéra que Draco y serait déjà.  
  
Tout en gardant les yeux alertes pour Miss Teigne,Harry passa furtivement le long du couloir obscurci du cinquième étages de la tour d'Astronomie,qui  
  
était sinistrement vide et calme,ses pas doux se répercutant en cadence avec ses battements de coeur,comme les ailes frétillantes d'un vif d'or amplifié une douzaine de fois. Il compta les portes quand il passait devant une,sachant que l'entrepôt était la sixième porte à droite et fit finalement une halte devant ce qu'il espérait étre la bonne porte.  
  
Harry frappa doucement - c'était une sorte de réflexe- et tourna la poignée,et regarda prudemment à l'intérieur. La petite pièce était éclairé par la lumière chaude d'une bougie magique qui ne brûlerait jamais complètement et dans le jeu vacillant de l'ombre et de la lumière , Draco était assis sur un fauteuil en cuir usé presque au centre de la pièce, tournoyant sa baguette magique entre ses doigts et lisant sur ses genoux ce qui semblait être un livre en lambeaux.  
  
Draco leva les yeux quand Harry glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce,fermant tranquillement la porte derrière lui. "Tu arrives tard," commenta t-il d'un ton neutre,l'émotion absente de sa voix.  
  
"Je ne suis pas en retard." Harry se rapprocha d'où Draco était assis, trouvant la température de la pièce distinctement chaude - peut-être que c'était la pratique de Quidditch.Ou quelque chose d'autre."Tu m'as juste dit de venir ici après la pratique."  
  
"La pratique finie à huit heures,je me trompe ?"  
  
"J'ai volé quelques temps au-dessus du terrain."Harry regarda fixement Draco. "Et depuis quand je dois te donner des comptes sur mes faits et gestes ?"  
  
Draco sembla sur le le point de dire quelque chose,mais changea apparamment d'idée; il haussa simplement les épaules et ferma soigneusement le livre à l'air fragile. "Parfait.L'essentiel,c'est que tu sois ici,de toute façon." Draco se leva et ils se retrouvèrent debout à quelques pas de distances."J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose."  
  
"Attends." Harry vit que Draco eut un regard de surprise; il mis de l'ordre dans ses pensées et respira profondémment. "Avant que je n'accepte autres choses,Malfoy, je veux savoir tout ce qui se passe. Avoir quelque preuves,si tu en a à me montrer."  
  
Les yeux de Draco se refermèrent imperceptiblement et ils brillèrent comme de l'argent terni. "Tu ne me croit toujours pas,n'est-ce pas ?"Il y avait une note d'amertume dans sa voix. "Tu n'a toujours pas confiance en moi."  
  
"Ça peut sembler méchant,Malfoy, mais tu ne m'a pas donné beaucoup de raison d'avoir confiance en toi depuis le jour qu'on se connaît." La voix d'Harry était ferme,mais pas encore hostile."Le fait que tu tire en réalité un plaisir déformé de me voir dans des situations merdiques secoue ma confiance quelque peu."  
  
"C'était avant."La voix de Draco était presque péniblement douce et il leva  
  
les yeux pour le regarder en face. "Je ne me sens plus comme avant face à toi,désormais," ses lèvres se tordèrent légèrement dans l'ironie de ses mots, "c'est le moins que je puisse dire."  
  
Harry secoua la tête. "Je ne dis pas que je ne te crois pas, Malfoy, mais tu dois me donner une raison solide de te croire.Parce que si je t'aide pour ça, la  
  
moindre des chose que je dois avoir c'est une foi complète que cette histoire de filtre d'amour est entièrement vraie."  
  
"Si c'est vraiment vrai ?" répéta Draco d'un air incrédule,de douce étincelles d'émotion s'enflammèrent dans ses yeux. "Après ce qui est arrivé,tu pense toujours-" Draco arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et ferma les yeux,libérant un profond soupir;il essayait visiblement de rester calme.Quand il les ouvrit de nouveau,ils furent vitrés,couvert d'une impassibilité obligatoire."Tu-tu as vu l'effet que tu as sur moi, Potter.Et tu pense que j'ai fait semblant tout le temps ?"  
  
"Je n'ai jamais dit ça."La douleur assourdie que Draco essayait difficilement de cacher, était, malgré tout,simplement évidente pour Harry,et ça le frappa profondément à l'intérieur de lui.  
  
"J'ai juste besoin de tout savoir sur ce que tu me demande de faire Malfoy,et cela inclut la certitude que toute l'histoire est vrai.Cela est t-il trop demander ? Tu crois que je peux juste me fier sur ta parole?"  
  
Aussitôt que les mots renversèrent ses lèvres,Harry les a immédiatemment regrettés, surout lorsqu'il vit le mal voilé couvrir le visage de Draco,pâle et vulnérable dans la lumière terne,surtout lorsque ces yeux gris se sont gelé et fermé, retounant la relation expérimental entre eux au niveau de la méfiance mutuelle.  
  
Quand il était loin de Draco,c'était difficile pour lui de se rappeler combien Draco l'avait profondément touché,quand la pensée logique et raisonnable reprenait le dessus;cela devenait alors comme une inspiration oubliée, un souvenir qui ne semblait pas tout à fait réel. Mais maintenant,là,en étant dans la même pièce que Draco,il sentait des vagues presque palpables de désespoir et d'impuissance rayonner à travers l'autre garçon,Harry se souvenait alors pourquoi il avait consenti à offrir son aide en premier lieu,se rappelant le même désespoir calme dans les yeux de Draco quand ils étaient debout,près l'un de l'autre,dans le couloir sombre près du dortoir des Serpentards...  
  
Draco brisa le silence le premier;une expression mesurée, prudente était peinte sur son visage propre d'émotions traitresse. "Non,tu ne dois pas avoir confiance juste en ma parole." Sa voix était curieusement grave,presque vide."En réalité, je t'ai demandé de venir ici parce que je veux te montrer quelque chose."  
  
Draco s'avança vers l'avant et mis le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains d'Harry.Harry observa l'objet entre ses paumes;ce n'était pas un livre, c'était plus une pile de parchemins pas très soigneusement placé ensemble et qui était liées pas très solidement avec une corde.Il rappela à Harry les livres qu'on employait dans l'ancien temps;il retourna précautionneusement le livre entre ses doigts,l'inspectant.Il n'y avait aucune inscription ou de titre en première page,la couverture était poussiéreuse et semblait être faite de cuir. Harry ouvrit le livre et les pages abimés bruirent;il se demanda si la reliure n'allait pas céder donc il tint le livre fermement entre ses mains.  
  
Draco ne dit rien,il tourna les pages pour Harry, trouvant rapidement celle qu'il cherchait,étant familier avec ce livre. Il fit tapper son doigt légèrement contre la page et inclina la tête vers celle-ci. "Voici le grimoire que j'ai employé et ça c'est les instructions du filtre d'Amour." Et c'est avec une ironie désabusée qu'il indiqua la page précédente."C'est la potion d'invisibilité que j'avais cru à l'origine faire. " Et si tu dis à chaque phrases ' je te l'avais dit ',Potter, je te jure que je vais-"  
  
"Je n'allais pas le dire,"coupa Harry,mais il n'avait pas dit ça d'un ton exaspéré. Il étudiait de près la page avec un intérêt passionné."Ferme là et laisse moi lire, d'accord ?"  
  
À la stupéfaction d'Harry,Draco obéi et s'apaisa.La pièce était complètement calme et le seul bruit que l'on entendait était le crépitement joyeux de la flamme magique.Harry parcouru attentivement la page,qu'il lisait avec difficulté parce que l'écriture était excessivement fantaisiste,en plus que l'encre bleu foncé était horriblement effacée et pâle,comme si le livre avait été lavé plusieurs fois et c'étais fait suspendre pour sécher.  
  
Il y avait une longue liste d'ingrédients, vraisemblablement les constituants exigés pour le filtre d'Amour. Heureusement (ou peut-être, malheureusement), la liste d'ingrédients était la partie la plus claire de la page - au-dessous était inscrite une phrase simple,en une langue qu'Harry préssuma être le latin: Traicit et fati litora magnus amor.Un petit peu plus loin en bas de la page  
  
il y avait encore des écritures,et Harry se pencha plus près pour les lire.  
  
C'était comme une poésie,ou un vers -le bas de la page étant en partie déchiré. Mais encore,les mots étaient à peine visibles, comme des vrilles d'écriture fantômes, bien que quand Harry se concentrait longtemps sur la page il pouvait à peu près discerner les deux premières lignes, avant que le vers se soit brusquement terminé dans une ligne dentelé,cicatrice d'une déchirure. Le reste avait été perdu dans ce qui devait être un morceau manquant.  
  
Harry dit d'un ton exaspéré. "Seigneur, Malfoy,ce damné livre tombe en morceaux et tu es toujours assez fous pour employer ses sorts? Même si seulement la moitié du poème est inscrite et l'autre moitié manque ? Tu es chanceux de ne pas t'être déchirer toi-même!"  
  
"Oui et être amoureux de toi,c'est surement une bien meilleure option," remarqua sarcastiquement Draco,jetant à Harry un regard perçant, "parce qu'après tout,j'aurais pu me fendre en deux au lieu de ça! Et ça aurait tellement été bien pire que maintenant."  
  
"Oh ferme là," fit Harry avec irritation, "et dit moi ce qu'il est écrit là."  
  
Draco étira son cou vers l'avant et ses cheveux brossèrent légèrement la joue d'Harry."C'est une courte poésie, je pense. Il récita, 'une émotion chimique, faussement réel;le pouvoir de blessé et le pouvoir de guérir. '" Il fit une pause et recula légèrement.  
  
"Et ?"incita Harry impatiemment.  
  
"Et l'air est composé d'un quelquonque pourcentage d'oxygène et d'autres molécules invisibles qui ne nous sont pas du tout utile."  
  
"Quoi ?" demanda Harry, se penchant en avant pour regarder fixement la page, poussant ses lunettes sur son nez. "C'est écrit ça ?"  
  
"Bien sûr que non," répliqua Draco,roulant les yeux. "Je ne peux pas lire le reste de la page, sinon je l'aurais fais."  
  
"C'est tout ce qu'il est marqué ? Rien de plus?"demanda Harry,doutant de la situation. "Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire, de toute façon ?"  
  
Draco haussa les épaules nonchalamment."Mais comment diable je pourrais savoir s'il y a plus que ça ? Si il y en a plus,ça ne fait aucune différence -ça été déchiré, de toute façon.Ça pourrait être juste un vers à deux lignes, puisque ça semble assez indépendant - je veux dire, ça rime et tous. (Bon je sais,en français ça ne rime pas,mais en anglais,si.Je ne voulais pas risquer de gacher la beauté de la phrase...) Peut être que c'était un artistite minimaliste qui l'a écrit." Il fit une pause et regarda carrément Harry,qui essayait toujours de comprendre le livre avec un intérêt curieux et il lança sur un ton significatif, "Mais je pense que je peux te montrer qu'est ce que ça signifie."  
  
Draco sorti une mince lame de sa cape, et fis un pas hardi en avant.Il pris le grimoire des mains de Harry,le laissant tomber sur le fauteuil;alors il est revenu vers le Griffondor et a soigneusement appuyé la poignée du couteau dans la main d'Harry,le bout coupant dirigé dans sa propre direction. Harry regarda fixement le couteau, ahuri,comme si les serpents taillés sur la poignée complexement gravée de la lame étaient soudainement devenus des serpents vivants entre ses mains et il regarda Draco, incrédule. "Qu'est ce que c'est ?"  
  
"C'est un couteau,Potter.Tu sais,ce que tu prend avec ta fourchette pour manger depuis toutes ces années ?"  
  
Avant qu'Harry eut le temps de formuler une réponse,Draco tira brusquement le col de sa cape noire et déboutonna un peu sa chemise pour la tirer à gauche, découvrant partiellement sa poitrine.Sa clavicule marquait une arête définie sur la courbe lisse menant en bas de son cou,un espace impeccable de peau pâle, crémeuse, qui semblait brillé de sa propre radiance unique. L'épaule de Draco était mince et angulaire,parfaitement équilibrée avec son corps souple, mince sans être trop maigre.  
  
Harry cligna des yeux et regarda Draco prudemment."Uh, Malfoy..."  
  
Sa voix maintenant perplexe s'estompa lorsque Draco s'approcha et saisi son poignet,le poignet de la main qui tenait le couteau;la lame brilla d'un éclair dangereusement argenté comme Draco l'a souleva, tout près de lui,l'apportant juste qu'a son propre cou exposé,tout le temps sans jamais brisé une fois son regard posé sur Harry.  
  
Maintenant Harry était confus,presque paniqué;il écarquilla les yeux de nouveau,abasourdi. "Malfoy, que-"  
  
Sans avertissement, Draco saisi le poignet d'Harry fermement et le poussa de haut en bas dans un geste rapide,un coup déterminé; la lame passa devant la courbe vulnérable de son cou et trancha une profonde entaille directement sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine.Le sang frais jailli de la blessure, coulant en des ruisseaux cramoisis et descendit le long de sa cape noire.  
  
"Oh mon dieu!" Harry libèra un hurlement horrifié et eu le réflexe de tiré brusquement sa main loin de la prise de Draco;Draco déssera simultanément sa poigne et le couteau taché de sang échappa à Harry pour tomber sur le plancher,le sang sur la lame se répandit en gouttelletes, un profond cliquetis métallique suivi par un silence plus assourdissant.  
  
Stupéfié,Harry fit quelques pas en arrière,chancelant sous le choc; il regardit fixement Draco,tout à fait abasourdi."Que-"bégaya t-il, "que fait tu, Malfoy ?" Ses yeux étaient déboussolé et frénétiques avec le choc."Oh mon dieu!"  
  
Draco était complétement en maîtrise de lui-même,même avec le sang coulant de sa blessure profonde à travers sa poitrine.Il ignora complètement le saignemant et au lieu de ça il marcha tout près d'Harry,qui était toujours figé par l'incompréhension.  
  
Draco souri, bien que ce soit un sourire très morne,presque sardonique, bordé d'amertume.Il s'approcha et saisi la main d'Harry de nouveau, qui était raide et tendu,étant presque d'une façon protectrice derrière le dos d'Harry.Harry résista, mais Draco était ferme et tira la main d'Harry en avant, ouvrit les doigts pliés de celui-ci avec les siens.Draco pouvait sentir une impulsion tremblante lorsqu'il tint le poignet d'Harry;il se rapprocha tout près,engloutissant la distance entre eux pour se mettre si près d'Harry qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa respiration accélérée.  
  
Alors, il appuya la paume ouverte d'Harry contre la blessure cramoisi sur sa propre poitrine.  
  
Harry libèra un halètement étranglé et essaya de retirer sa main, mais Draco ne le laissa pas faire; Harry sentit soudainement qu'un avion à réaction de glace froide entrait en contact avec un jet de feu provenant de sa main. Comme un ruban d'énergie,qui quittait son corps par sa paume,directement dans la blessure de Draco et c'était une sensation des plus étrange -pas que ça faisait mal, mais c'était comme une impulsion profonde, intense, comme un millier de battements de coeur comprimés en un.  
  
Quand Draco sentit que la paume d'Harry devenait molle sous sa poigne,sa résistance tombait; Draco ferma ses yeux lorsqu'il senti un froid ardent sortir de son corps par la blessure sur sa poitrine, presque comme si son coeur s'ouvrait en en explosé.La glace dans ses veines le faisait trembler et il éclata dans une sueur froide, -mais cette sensation ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait déjà senti auparavant;au lieu de se sentir drainé,il se sentait fortifié, comme si la vie refluait dans son sang,infusant un certain pouvoir à l'intérieur de lui.  
  
Harry ne pouvait pas arracher son regard fixe de sa paume qui semblait enracinée par une force invisible;ses yeux se sont élargis,cause d'une surprise totale quand il vit la poitrine de Draco se contracter au-dessous de ses doigts.Une chose étrange survenait - le sang cramoisi devenait soudainement rouge foncé et la chair enflammée autour de l'entaille ouverte sembla se sceller pour refermer la plaie.Et quand il écarquilla les yeux,la blessure écarlate sembla s'évaporer comme de l'eau sur du métal chauffé, devenant de plus en plus petite jusqu'à en devenir seulement une trace fantomatique de sang séché,traçant les grandes lignes d'une cicatrice argenté.  
  
Draco ouvrit ses yeux calmement; une émotion vague se darda à travers ses traits impassibles,ramollies par la fatigue.Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa propre poitrine et vit la cicatrice que le couteau avait fait - il était maintenant guéri sous les doigts tremblant d'Harry, enduites de son sang séchés.  
  
Il jetta un regard à un Harry bouche bée et lui fit un sourire désabusé. "C'est comme qu'est ce qui était écrit,Potter,"dit t-il doucement,regardant  
  
dans les yeux d'Harry, "le pouvoir de blesser..."  
  
"... Et le pouvoir de guérir,"fini Harry, dans un chuchotement rauque, l'incrédulité était toujours sur son visage, mélangé avec de l'étonnement et une réalisation sinistre.Harry continua à regarder fixement l'endroit où sa main avait reposé sur la poitrine de Draco,des émotions embrouillées voletant à travers son visage comme une tempête de papillons. Il semblait secoué; étourdi,il recula finalement sa main et Draco le laissa faire.  
  
Draco tira sa chemise sur son épaule guérie et recula, mettant une distance respectable entre eux de nouveau."C'est la magie qui nous lie ensemble,Potter.Tu peux m'infliger un coup mortel et tu peux me guérir avec un simple contact de ta main.Si tu n'aurais rien fait,en ce moment, j'aurais saigné jusqu'à en mourrir."  
  
Harry ferma les yeux,passant son bras sur son front,où de la sueur s'était formé. "C'est-" il secoua la tête,n'ayant pas de mot pour traduire sa pensé. "C'est inimaginable."  
  
"Est ce que ça l'est ?" fit Draco,légèrement ahuri. "Est-ce que tout ça est inimaginable ?Jusqu'à présent des millions de gens se sont donnés à cette sorte de contrôle,volontairement.Ils sacrifie tout ce qu'ils ont, subissent les pires tortures et meurt de mort horribles, tous pour le nom noble de l'amour. Cette potion fait juste reproduire cet effet exact,parce qu'en vérité,l'amour peut tuer et celui qu'on aime est aussi celui qui peut nous faire le plus de mal."  
  
Harry était toujours stupéfié,le regard légèrment traumatisé et il regarda fixement sa main pendant un long moment, où le sang de Draco séchait vite sous ses ongles.Il frotta sa main futilement contre sa cape,ne réussissant pas à enlèver beaucoup sang.  
  
Draco lui lança un regard de coté -la dernière fois qu'il s'était rappelée d'avoir vu Harry avec une telle expression d'horreur c'était en quatrième année, pendant la cohue de la finale du tournoi des trois sorciers, où Draco avait entrevu Harry qui était enmené par Maugrey Fol-oeil, qui s'averrait en fait être un imposteur.  
  
"Est ce que ça va ?"demanda Draco tranquillement,observant Harry avec un regard fixe et inébranlable.  
  
Harry releva la tête brusquement,comme si il essayait d'échapper à son état de stupeur; les bords de sa bouche se frisèrent vers le haut avec lassitude. "Ce n'est pas moi qui devrait te poser cette question ?"  
  
Draco regarda en bas pour examiner sa cape,où une grosse tâche rouge foncé se mélangeait avec le tissu noir et il grimaça. "Seigneur,ma cape est vraiment taché.Les gens vont penser que j'ai raté une tentative de suicide, ou quelque chose du genre."  
  
Harry lui lança un regard sévère."Seulement que tu as employé ma main pour tenir le couteau.Littéralement."  
  
Draco haussa les épaules,comme si un tel sport sanglant était une chose quotidienne pour lui. "Tu as demandé une preuve,n'est-ce pas ? Donc je te l'ai donné dans la chair.Littéralement."  
  
Un silence songeur s'en suivi et il en devenait presque maladroit quand Harry parla finalement."Tu serais mieux de partir et d'aller te nettoyer."Il regarda l'épaule de Draco, où sa cape était toujours lâchement accrochées sur son épaule,le col de sa chemise en-dessous ouverte. "Est-tu sur que cette chose horrible ait complètement guérie ? Je ne veux pas que tu saigne tout ce qui te reste de sang en te rendant à ton dortoir."  
  
"C'est vrai que,ça n'irait pas trop bien avec le décor de Poudlard." Draco inclina la tête, un petit sourire sur son visage. "Ça l'aurait été mieux si nous étions dans  
  
ce château dans la période médiéval,tu ne pense pas? Les traînées de sang étaient le signe d'une boucherie efficace avant. Oh,le bon vieux temps."  
  
"Arrête-ça, Malfoy." Harry frissonna lorsqu'il se retourna pour marché vers la porte. "De tels commentaires ne me fait pas vraiment sentir confortables à être dans la même pièce avec toi,tu sais."  
  
"Dis-moi, quand te sens tu jamais confortables à être seuls dans la même pièce que moi ?"  
  
"Bien,ça l'aide un peu quand tu ne délire pas avec enthousiasme sur le hachage humains.J'ai vu assez de sang pour cette nuit."Harry tendit sa main pour tourner la poignée de porte, quand Draco l'appela doucement,  
  
"Attends."  
  
Harry regarda Draco et celui-ci marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où il se tenait lui-même quelque secondes plus tôt.L'expression de Draco était d'une intensité comprimés et ses yeux était bordé d'un sérieux étrange mais pas tout à infamilier. Harry soutena son regard fixe,l'interrogeant silencieusement et il senti un sentiment convulsif d'anticipation remuer à l'intérieur de lui, une espérance informe.  
  
"Es-tu convaincus, maintenant ?" La voix de Draco ne portait aucun reproche  
  
- en fait, Harry pouvait sentir la résignation tissée entre ses mots calmes.  
  
Harry respira profondément et inclina la tête une fois. "Oui".  
  
Harry se sentait en réalité mal,presque coupable,pour avoir poussé Draco à ce trancher la poitrine juste pour le convaincre que l'histoire du filtre d'amour était en effet vraie. Et Draco,lui, avait confiance en lui, la détermination insouciante avec laquel Draco avait bougé le couteau dans la propre main d'Harry de haut en bas,sans la moindre trace la plus légère sois telle d'hésitation - c'était comme si Draco avait cru complètement, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que cet Harry pourrait le guérir et il l'a fait.  
  
Et dire qu'il me détestait.pensa Harry d'une manière introspective. Et que je l'ai détesté,moi aussi. Comme les choses changent.  
  
Draco mordit sa lèvre,regardant simplement Harry; il hésita et commença à demander,"Et ce que tu-"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"veux me prendre comme ton légitime époux?" Draco leva un sourcil avec un regard plein de malice,un sourire franc troubla l'expression de son visage qui disparu comme la brume dans la lumière du soleil.Il secoua la tête avec un faux étonnement."Hé bien,Potter, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu serais d'accord aussi rapidement."  
  
Harry lui jeta un regard borné. "Très drôle, Malfoy."  
  
Draco lui répondit en prenant la main d'Harry sur la poignée de porte et pour y faire glisser un anneau d'argent sur le quatrième doigt;  
  
alors il fit un sourire serein et fit un petit pas en arrière.  
  
Harry observa l'anneau que Draco avait placé sur son doigt. "Tu n'est pas sérieux."  
  
Draco inclina la tête solennellement."Le tombeur le plus éligible des Griffondors est maintenant officiellement hors du marché."  
  
Harry regarda fixement l'anneau - il était bordé d'une rangée de minuscule bijoux brillants,des pierres viollettes alterner avec des pierres profondément vertes,placer impeccablement sur une bande d'argent poli qui semblait presque blanche.Cela était certainement très cher. "Pourquoi tu me met ça, Malfoy ?"  
  
"C'est pour toi,"dit Draco simplement. "En plus de te montrer le grimoire, je voulait te donner ceci."  
  
"Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Tu as dit 'oui',tu te souviens ?" dit Draco."C'est trop malheureux pour toutes ces filles Griffondors au coeur brisé."  
  
"Sois sérieux, Malfoy."  
  
Le sourire de Draco s'effaça et il se calma. "C'est un anneau qui a appartenu à ma mère,elle me l'a donnée quand j'ai dû partir de la maison pour venir ici à Poudlard.Il est fait avec des pierres d'émeraudes et d'améthystes - on suppose qu'ils ont des pouvoirs protecteurs contre le mal et sont employés pour aider à se concentrer." Il posa son regard fixe sur Harry. "Mais je n'en ai aucun besoin maintenant, depuis, comme tu viens de le voir,tu as la capacité très commode de me tuer, si tu le veux."  
  
Harry regardait toujours avec doute l'anneau."Et donc tu veux que je la porte, à la place."  
  
Draco ne dit rien,il s'empara juste de la main d'Harry encore une fois et la tira vers lui,examinant l'anneau qui encerclait son doigt. "L'Améthyste est supposé guérir,apportant aussi la protection et la clareté  
  
d'esprit.L'Émeraude repousse le mal et-" Draco reporta son regard sur Harry, inclinant sa tête d'un air contemplatif, "bien,ça rapelle la couleur de tes yeux."  
  
Draco lâcha la main d'Harry et recula calmement; Harry ne trouvait rien à dire.Il regarda Draco,attendant la suite, mais l'autre garçon détourna les yeux et se retourna.  
  
Draco ouvrit la porte et la tint ouverte pour que Harry sorte en premier. "Garde l'anneau correctement,d'accord ?C'est sacrément cher et c'est à ma mère. C'est probablement pourquoi c'est le seul bijou que j'ai où il n'y a pas 'Malfoy' gravé dessus."  
  
"Quoi,c'est pour que 'si trouvé,retourné au propriétaire ' ?" Harry roula les yeux, marchant à travers la pièce."Parce que si tu n'avait  
  
pas fait inscrit le nom de ta famille dessus,les gens n'aurait pas su qu'il t'appartenait, et auraient pu le garder pour eux?"  
  
"Ferme-là, Potter,"coupa Draco dans un souffle, lorsqu'il referma silencieusement la porte de l'entrepôt après avoir vérifié que tout ce qui était à l'intérieur était dans l'ordre originel. "Tu es juste jaloux parce que tu n'as pas assez de bijou pour en faire tailler un avec ton nom dessus."  
  
"Oh,c'est la raison - je suis riche et soyez au courant!"  
  
"Va t'en, Potter, avant que je ne te reprenne l'anneau et tu auras alors aucune protection contre le mal."  
  
"Va te promener loin de moi et ça l'aura le même effet."  
  
Ils atteingnirent la cage d'escalier et ils commencèrent à descendre en silence; à mi-chemin,Harry se rappela soudainement que le prochain match de Quidditch était seulement dans cinq jours,et aurait en fait dû être le Vendredi soir.  
  
Il se tourna vers Draco."Sais-tu que le match Griffondor-Serpentard a été devancée pour mercredi ?"  
  
Les ombres protégèrent l'expression de Draco, qui sembla s'obscurcir imperceptiblement. "Je sais. Finnigan me l'a dit."  
  
"Alors..." laissa tomber Harry d'un air interrogatif.  
  
"Avec de la chance nous arriverons à régler ça avant le match." Draco avait répondu presque aussitôt; sa voix était bégayante et elle ne sonnait pas aussi confiante qu'à son habitude."Je vais essayer de penser à quelque chose."  
  
"Est ce que tu as pensé à un plan ?"  
  
"Non," Draco semblait plutôt agité,"mais je trouverai quelque chose." Il parlait comme si il essayait plus de se convaincre lui-même que de convaincre Harry. "Et - et si tu as une idée,peu importe, fais-moi signe."  
  
Pour Harry,c'était une arffirmation positive que Draco ne savait toujours pas quoi faire par la suite.Draco Malfoy, comme il le conaissait,n'était jamais  
  
un de ceux qui demandait de l'aide à moins qu'il n'y ait vraiment un besoin urgent.Lorsqu'il s'était vu la dernière fois,quand ils étaient seuls  
  
dans le petit couloir hier - les vagues de désespoir,toutes trop évidentes dans la façon que Draco détournait le regard,dans l'éraillement de sa voix.  
  
Ils quittèrent la Tour d'Astronomie et s'apprêtèrent à partir chacun de leur cotés; Harry retournait à la Tour des Griffondor tandis que Draco prenait l'escalier de pierre qui descendait vers les cachots souterrains des Serpentards.  
  
"Bien,je verrai ce que je peux faire." Harry se tourna vers Draco et pensa soudainement comment les ombres qui tombait à travers le visage de Draco complétait son teint et ses cheveux pâle très bien.C'était un joli contraste obscure, un de ceux qu'il ne remarquait jamais auparavant,probablement dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas la fréquente habitude de flâner par-ci par-là avec Malfoy la nuit.  
  
Draco inclina simplement la tête, quoiqu'il eut une tristesse assourdie dans ses yeux. "C'est parfait." Alors il se retourna brusquement et s'éloigna,s'esquivant vers l'escalier en pierre sur le côté, qui menait aux cachots souterrains des Serpentard.  
  
Harry resta debout pendant quelques temps,regardant Draco partir;après il se tourna dans la direction opposée,retournant à son dortoir et des pensées troubles remplies de couteaux,d'un anneaux,de sang et de Draco l'accompagnirent durant son trajet vers la Tour des Griffondors.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT  
  
1-Je suis rendue la traductrice en français officielle de Irresistible Poison!Tadam!Vous ne me croyez pas?Aller faire un tour au "http://rhysenn.morethanart.org/ip/" en bas de la page.Convaincu?  
  
2-Si j'ai pris tant de temps,à traduire,c'est aussi en partie à cause que je travaillais sur deux autres fics. Le problème c'est que j'ai eu très peu de reviews...(snif snif) Et je me demande si c'est une question de mauvais timing, ou que je suis vraiment pourrie...J'aimerais chers lecteurs, si ça vous en dit,d'aller lire ma fic à chapitre unique qui s'apelle "Le recueil",elle n'est pas longue,pis d'aller me reviewer pour me dire si c'est bon ou pourrie. Si,avec de la chance,vous avez aimer...il y a toujours, "Dense",une grosse fic psycho-drama-adventure, qui fait mon petit bonheur.(tchek Fannie qui fait de la pub à ses fics d'une façon pas subtile!) J'ai honte de me vendre de même.(yerk)  
  
Fait étrange,ma fic humoristique "la retenue" a eu un véritable gain de popularité,alors je suis mieux d'aller travailler là-dessus (je l'avais un peu délaissé...)  
  
N'oubliez pas,reviewer généreusement! 


End file.
